War of the Worlds
by gaaralover1989
Summary: Both worlds face the threat of war. In need of strentgh one world ventures to another and form an alliance. But with war nothing ever is simple...
1. Trouble

**WAR OF THE WORLDS**

**Author's note: I was not happy with how my story was turning out. I had put so much information that I got a headache just reading it, so I rewrote the whole damn thing. Don't worry I uploaded the entire new verison at once. Bleach and Naruto does not belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Kishimoto Masashi respectively. I'm just using their wonderful characters for my own pleasure; no profit is being or will ever be made by this fic. **

**Trouble**

Another attack on Naruto, another small town raided, another wife, husband and child that she had to inform of their loved ones death. Looking out the window that gave her a beautiful view of the village, she sighed as she felt ANBU come into her office and leave. Looking over her shoulder she saw two letters, which was for her eyes only, lying atop her desk. Sensing the seals on them she closed her eyes already knowing what they had to say. Opening them anyway she read that the sightings in and around each village were increasing, and that attacks were made against the Kazekage. They needed to do something about the situation and a Kage meeting was being organized immediately. Folding the letters she threw them back onto her wide wooden desk and turned back to look at her village. Just once she wanted to look out the windows and be calm, not worried over what attack will happen next.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama is here to see you." Her dark haired assistant of medium height announced as she held a pig in her arms.

"Let him in Shizune and don't interrupt us."

Nodding Shizune stepped to the side to let in a tall muscular man with long spiky white hair. Flashing Shizune a smile he closed the door and gave Tsunade a wide smile. Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin ninjas of Konohagakure, Toad Sage, Seal master, Covert expert, teacher to Naruto Uzumaki and the deceased Fourth Hokage, the most skilled of the three, and her best friend since childhood. After the incident with Orochimaru that ultimately led to their trio breaking up and scattering to the countries, Jiraiya traveled the world writing and gathering Intel. Every so often years he would make his way back home to share his information, because even though he didn't live there Konoha was always his home.

"Tsunade-hime always a pleasure to see you, I see that the Hokage life has suited you." Jiraiya said as he sat down stretching out his long legs.

"Stop calling me that you know it annoys me."

"That, my dear, is precisely why I do it Tsunade-hiiime." Dodging a punch Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief that he had managed to dodge the deadly punch. "So Tsunade what's the situation?" He knew that if Tsunade went so far as to send Kakashi and Anko to go after him than it must be something serious, and he had a feeling that it had to do with the Akatsuki organization.

She knew that Jiraiya already knew what was wrong he was always too smart for his own good, even if he didn't show it. "The Kage's are demanding a meeting to try and put a stop to the Akatsuki bastards. They expect me to have some sort of idea on how to do it, but I'm pulling at straws here. We know that The Akatsuki have have chased and killed jinchuuriki. The remaining four are either in hiding or so heavily guarded that they're becoming antsy. The Kazekage has to be surrounded by ANBU, and you know how he is, I'm surprised he hasn't killed them yet; and don't get me started on how Naruto feels about ANBU following him everywhere."

"You're asking a lot Tsundae." Seeing the grim nod Jiraiya pulled out his long thin smoking pipe. Lighting it he inhaled the smoke of his tobacco mixture and thought. Suddenly, an epiphany so large and bright gripped him that he choked. Bending over he felt Tsunade pat his back, more like punch his back, until his choking fit was over. Inhaling sweet air he gave a shaky smile to Tsunade, who only shook her head at him. "I have an idea but it's going to require all of the Kage's, a lot of chakra and trust."

Trust was such a fragile thing especially in the shinobi world. Frowning Tsunade sat down and stared at Jiraiya, "Tell me what your plan is Jiraiya."

"It's something that the Third had said that gave me the idea. Remember when we were still genin and Orochimaru asked that if there was anything out there, beyond the Shinobi countries?"

Tsunade thought hard for the memory, scowling darkly when it came to her. "Have you lost your mind Jiraiya?" When Jiraiya didn't answer her she got up from the desk and started pacing, "You know Sensei told us never to try that. He said it was too dangerous and that we might even lose our lives! Dammit even Orochimaru never tried it! Even now he won't dare try it not after what Sensei did to his arms."

"I know Tsunade but it's the only method I know that will help us get stronger and help the jinchuuriki better control their demons."

"You mean to help Gaara and Naruto control their demons because Killer Bee and Yugito both have amazing control over their demons. Not to mention that they can use the demonic chakra without ill consequences." Rubbing her face Tsunade went to a wooden cabinet, pulling out a big clay jug of sake. Drinking straight from the jug, she passed the jug to Jiraiya, "No matter how much I want to say no, and say this is ludicrous, it's the only way that makes sense," Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who was chugging sake, "But Jiraiya if we're going to do this I need to have a successor written down if this goes sour. I would have liked Naruto to be it but he's still not ready for the task."

Jiraiya put the jug on the desk, "Why not Kakashi Hatake? He was trained by the Fourth who was trained by me who was trained by the Third who was trained by the First and the Second. He comes from a line of Hokage and Sannin training. He loves Konoha and is a legend himself."

"Yes but he is chronically late all the time-"

Putting up a hand Jiraiya interrupted her, "This is coming from a woman who drinks everyday while on duty and is called the legendary sucker …are you seriously going to use that as an argument for Kakashi not to be your successor?"

"Shut up Jiraiya."

"Point proven."

"But what if he refuses?" Tsunade asked as she looked out to see the village.

"Between you, Shikaku and me I don't think he will." Jiraiya said with a smug smirk.

"Yes but you forget about the elders they-." Tsunade said as her normally beautiful young face darkened with anger.

"The elders love Konoha, Tsundae you know that more than anyone. They look at the big picture. They don't interact with the shinobi like we do." He knew that the elders and Tsunade had tension, but she needed to get over it and deal. "Just let me talk and I'll win their favor." Jiraiya said as he stood up and walked to the door.

Saying nothing for a moment Tsunade's amber colored eyes took in the village and the lush tree tops and the wall that surrounded the village. "Jiraiya I'm scared."

Jiraiya froze in front of the door. For Tsunade to admit that she was scared was a rare thing. She always had someone comfort her, be it her grandfather the First Hokage, their Sensei, her little brother or Dan. He was never there to comfort her no matter how much his heart wanted it. He had always cared for her and over the years that care had grown into something more. But Tsunade's obliviousness to his feelings was a sharp stab to his heart. True his love for her had morphed back into sibling affection, but it didn't stop him from wanting to comfort her. Now that he had a chance to, he didn't know how. He crossed the room quickly, but silently, slowly putting his hand on her shoulder.

Feeling Jiraiya's large hand on her shoulder she closed her eyes and let herself feel for a moment. "What if we do this and we die? Who will be here for Naruto?"

Taking a chance he began to rub his thumb against her, "Would you rather not take the risk and let Akatsuki have a chance at getting their hands on Naruto? Killling him in the process of extracting the Kyuubi, and to die alone knowing that we didn't even try?"

Placing her hand on top of Jiraiya's she leaned her head against his arm, "There's no choice then…I'll send word to the Kage's, the council and Kakashi."

It may have not been what he expected from her, this show of tenderness, but it was enough.

xXx

A month later following Jiraiya's arrival in Konoha, the five Kage's agreed on a date to meet for the Kage Summit. The meeting was to be held in the Land of Iron where the samurai dwelled. The Land of Iron was a cold place, dangerous mountains forming its landscape, snow covering every inch of earth and harsh winds lowering the temperature to almost unbearable degrees. Sitting inside the warm shelter of the main building, the five Kage's and General Mifune, leader of the samurai's, all took a seat in the round table placed in the middle of the room.

"Before we begin I would like to make clear that I am only the moderator for this Summit meeting. If any alliance is made between the five Shinobi Nations the Land of Iron is to be respected as a neutral party." Looking around the room General Mifune saw that the five Kage's and their companions nodded their agreement and continued, "If the entourages with each Kage please step behind the curtain. Thus we begin the Summit; we are all here because the Hokage has called this meeting." Leaning against his chair Mifune sat back to listen what had to be said with a cool head.

Tsunade acknowledged each of her fellow Kage's, "I called this meeting because everyone here wants to know what's going to be done about the international criminal organization, known as Akatsuki, that is made up by our very own missing-nin. Already they have captured and killed jinchuuriki and have had the tailed-beasts extracted. There are only four remaining jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki from the village of Konohagakure, Killer Bee and Yugito Nii from Kumogakure, and Gaara Sabaku the Kazekage, who is present." Looking at each Kage in the eye Tsunade spoke, "Our villages have been terrorized and others have paid for services given by Akatsuki and it's about damn fucking time we put a stop to it." Giving a sharp look to the Kage of Iwa who had the deceny to grimace in embarrassment, "If it doesn't inconvenience the Summit I would like to call forth one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, to speak."

Seeing that the Kage's offered no protest to this Mifune nodded, "Jiraiya of Konohagakure please come forward."

Stepping through the gray curtain, Jiraiya gave everyone a hard look before his face brightened suddenly when his dark eyes met teal eyes, "Kazekage! I've heard many great things about you from my student."

Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage of Sunagakure and once one of the most infamous bloodthirsty homicidal maniacs in the world stared blankly at him. His mind whirled into action thinking who the Sannin's student was and what could have possibly been said about him. Slowly blinking Gaara snapped out of his trance and spoke, "How is Naruto these days Jiraiya-Sannin?"

"He's good; you know how he is though still sprouting nonsense and acting stupid. He misses you though."

"It's good that Naruto's spirits aren't dampened by this situation. Tell him that I miss his company as well and that things in Suna have improved." Gaara said as he nodded to Jiraiya.

"Great! Now onto more serious matters we all know why we're here…Akatsuki. I made it my life's work to gather Intel on Orochimaru, and by a stroke of luck landed on Akatsuki's doorstep. The information that I've collected is not pleasant." Jiraiya said as he paced around the room making sure to make eye contact with each Kage.

The Raikage, named A, leader of Kumogakure scowled fiercely. A was a bronzed colored man with white blond hair that was combed back, and was thick with muscle. "We know that anything to do with Akatsuki is unpleasant Jiraiya-Sannin, get to the point I didn't leave my country and my little brother unprotected to hear something that I already know."

"We have to give respect when someone is speaking at the Summit, especially when that someone is one of the Legendary Sannin that can take you on." Mei Terumi, Mizukage of Kirigakure, coyly said to the Raikage. Mei was a beautiful woman with long auburn hair, a bang covering one of her light blue eyes.

"Just what are you insinuating Mizukage?" A said harshly as he glared at her.

"Bunch of wet nosed brats', pipe down and listen we don't have time to waste on such nonsense." The Tsuchikage, Onoki of Iwagakure, a short semi-bald old man with a white beard and moustache, grumbled as he placed his hands on the table top.

"I ask that the Kage's hold their silence until Jiraiya-Sannin finishes…if you will Jiraiya-Sannin." Mifune said giving each Kage a cold look.

"As I said, what I found out was unpleasant. Akatsuki has missing-nin from each of our villages. Each member is more terrible and powerful than the next. Only the elite of the elite are admitted into the organization. Orochimaru had at one point been a member of this organization, being partnered up with Itachi Uchiha before losing interest in what Akatsuki was planning. He left the organization years ago. The members are Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuza, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi, Sasuke and his team. From the names I see that you all know the gravity of the situation, but that is not what troubles me. Pein and Konan are no longer members of the organization, and Itachi as you all know is dead killed by his own brother. Now here's the interesting part, Pein who was the supposed leader was being controlled."

"Controlled…by whom?" Gaara said slowly.

"I think…by Madara Uchiha."

"Madara are you mad! He's supposed to be dead when your first Hokage fought him."

"Yes that's what we all thought Raikage, but I have reason to believe that this is not so and that he is alive." Jiraiya said staying silent so that the impact of his words could be felt.

"What evidence do you have?" Mei questioned as she fingered a long strand of hair appearing aloof.

"They're extracting the tailed beasts in order to control them why, to start a war and have world domination? Everyone here has met, or has heard of, a jinchuuriki knows how opposed they are of being controlled." Jiraiya said as he looked at Gaara for confirmation.

"Not unless you want homicidal maniacs on your hands." Gaara said as he stared right back at Jiraiya a bit of his insanity seeping into his eyes as he remembered the old days.

Containing a shiver Jiraiya looked away from Gaara and continued speaking, "So how are they going to control the jinchuuriki? The only known people that could control the tailed beasts, besides certain jinchuuriki, were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. We know one is dead and buried for certain but the other…"

"Dear God…"

"Exactly my point Tsuchikage, it is for that reason that the Godaime Hokage brought me here before you today. With Itachi dead, and let's face it but Sasuke is not the genius his elder brother was, Madara Uchiha is the only one capable of even attempting such a feat. I'm certain that he is behind Akatsuki, using our powerful missing-nin to hunt down the jinchuuriki and extracting their tailed beasts in order to go to war with us."

"But why does he want to go to war…there must be a hidden motive than to just go to war." Gaara added as Jiraiya walked to stand behind Tsunade.

"Excellent observation Kazekage, your right Madara Uchiha does have a hidden motive. He means to use an Infinite Tsukuyomi on the whole world."

Tsunade turned to look up at Jiraiya in disbelief, "What are you saying Jiraiya?"

"Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Gaara asked.

"It's a genjutsu that puts the victim under their control." Jiraiya said looking up at him.

"The bastard wants to put us all under an illusion." Onoki said in a shocked voice.

"Yes. By using all of the tailed beasts he means to awaken the tenth tailed beast, generating an unbelievable amount of chakra to do this forbidden jutsu."

"Tenth tailed beast? What are you talking about Jiraiya-Sannin?" A demanded as he slammed his large fist onto the wooden table. The situation was going from bad to worse fast and he didn't like it.

"I'm talking about that the Sage of the Six Paths, who was the very first jinchuuriki. Before the founding of the hidden villages, before the nine tailed beasts there was only one tailed beast, the ten tailed beast. Because it was so powerful the Sage of Six Paths sealed the beast inside him, being able to control it perfectly and at his deathbed divided the beast into the nine tailed beasts we know today. He sealed the body of the tenth tailed beast into the moon and because of that Madara plans to use the nine tailed beasts to awaken the tenth. He wants to merge them and become its jinchuuriki and use the infinite Tsukuyomi. If he captures all the bijuu's than all is lost." With that Jiraiya stood silent behind Tsunade.

"This is troubling news." Mifune said as he closed his dark eyes to think.

"Dammit. So anyone got any ideas?" A muttered darkly as he thought about his brother and Yugito.

"Another war after so many years at working for peace between the nations…we cannot afford to go to war. We've barely stabilized the population and our finances." Onoki said as he fingered his white beard.

"We might not have a choice, this Uchiha is playing hard ball." Mei said placing her slender hand onto her cheek as she used it to hold her head to the side.

"We need to form an allegiance between our nations in order to have a surviving chance against Akatsuki." Tsunade said hesitant about telling them of her plan.

"We need to do more than survive Hokage, we need to win or else this threat will never go away." The white haired Raikage said in an even tone surprising them all.

"I-I have a plan, rather a way we can make our ninjas stronger but it's risky…very risky." Tsunade said giving them a hard look.

"If you don't tell us about this plan we will never know if we will agree to it or not." The condesendng tone in Gaara's deep timbre earned him a glare from the Hokage.

"Tch cheeky brat." Onoki muttered lowly, but everyone heard.

"When Jiraiya, Orochimaru and I were students under the Third Hokage we heard about a certain jutsu. This jutsu, he told us, was not to be used under any circumstances at all unless all hope was lost. This jutsu carries a great amount of risk that even Orochimaru was wary of it and didn't pursue it, even now I'm not sure that by sharing it with you all is the right choice."

"Like the Kazekage said, if we don't know we will never know if we agree to think so speak Hokage." A said his deep smooth voice resounding throughout the room the other Kage's nodding in agreement.

Looking back to Jiraiya she saw him give her a small nod and encouragement in his dark eyes. Turning back around she looked at each one of them, "Quite frankly, the tailed beasts either lack control or lack in fighting at Akatsuki level. This forbidden jutsu allows us to open a gateway into another world. This world, from what we were told, is vastly different from our own. Performing this jutsu is extremely difficult for a massive amount of chakra is needed. The probability of death is also high, but if done right we have hope."

"What is this world?" Mei asked her light blue eyes sharp with attention.

"The world of the Shinigami, the Death Gods." Tsunade said grimly.

"You want us to open a gate into the world of the Shinigami's are you mad?" A muttered his brown skin paling a bit.

"I know it sounds outrageous but if we do not attack them they will not attack us. We need to speak to their leader and receive permission, if we have that we can't be touched by the Shinigami! We will have the opportunity that no others have had." Tsunade said quickly.

"It sounds like a suicide mission!"

"And how do you purpose we find this leader? We will be thrown into a world in which we do not know Hokage." Onoki said his old weathered face gaining more wrinkles by frowning.

"The Third told us that the jutsu sends an alarm of some kind to the current leader of the Shinigami's and alerts him that shinobi are in their world. Our selected shinobi's will have to avoid anyone else to survive and present themselves to the leader as a way of proving themselves worthy." Tsunade said her amber colored eyes alit with determination.

"Selected shinobi's?" Gaara asked finally breaking out of his silence.

She should have known that Gaara would pick up on that, "Yes Kazekage…I'm afraid we Kage's will not be able to enter this world with our chosen shinobi."

"What do you mean Hokage?" Mifune asked.

"In order to perform this jutsu we need a lot of chakra," she reminded them, "…the only ones that have such chakra, besides the tailed beasts, are us the Kage's."

"You intend to send shinobi of each village and the jinchuuriki to this world to get stronger, while the Kage's stay here and protect the villages from invasion." Gaara said.

"Yes."

Everyone was silent in the room as they analyzed the information. Sending their shinobi to an unknown location, where their chances of survival are slim just so that they can grow stronger.

"Well it's not so different from our day to day lives, where the possibility of death is unknown to our shinobi." Mei said breaking the tense silence.

"But how many shinobi are we talking about here? we cannot afford to send all of our best shinobi to this world." A added.

"And how am I to go if you need the Kage's to stay here?" Gaara ended.

"Lucky for you that I'm at the Kage level, and because of that I will take your place when performing the jutsu." Jiraiya said from his spot behind Tsunade.

"Are you also going to substitute him as Kazekage?" Onoki asked personally not liking that two Konoha shinobi would be in place of Kage's.

"No." Jiraiya answered his voice hard knowing exactly why the Tsuchikage was asking, and noticing that the other Kage's were listening with absolute attention.

"As the Raikage said we cannot send all of our shinobi, only a select few no more than fifteen to a hidden village." Tsunade said quickly changing the subject.

"If we do this I will have Baki act as the Kazekage, but if Suna would need backup would you, Jiraiya-Sannin, offer your strength?" Gaara asked looking at Jiraiya intently.

"Of course Kazekage." He replied as he gave a small bow to the teenager.

Looking at Jiraiya Gaara's mind was whirling into action while his face could have been made of stone. Weighing the pros and cons and the possible consequences Gaara finally settled upon an answer. Blinking slowly and he looked to Tsunade's youthful beautiful face. "I'm in."

"This sounds very interesting, and it would be a shame if Kirigakure would be left behind in this venture. Let it not be said that the Village Hidden in the Mist, once known as the Bloody Mist, cannot work for peace; I'm in as well." Mei said flipping her long auburn hair over her milk white shoulders.

"Damned if Kumogakure doesn't agree, we fight to win I'm in as well."

"The nations banding together to fight for peace, a first in Shinobi history that in my long years seems right, Iwagakure will lend its support; I'm in as well."

"The Land of Iron has always been a neutral party in all the wars that have come to pass, but this concerns all of us. If this allegiance is formed than the Land of Iron will support the five villages. We will not go to this world with your selected shinobi, but we will reinforce the villages with the absence of your prized shinobi's." Mifune said from his seat.

Tsunade never felt such relief since she operated on Rock Lee. She was amazed that General Mifune would take such an action but was deeply grateful. The samurai of the Land of Iron were not to be taken lightly; they were strong in their own right and would indeed be an advantage. "We need to first choose our shinobi and then gather once more in order to perform the Death Gate Jutsu."


	2. Nations Unite

**Nations Unite**

**Author's note: Once again the characters do not belong to me. I do not write for profit just for the fun of it. Anonymous reviewer thank you for your input but this ****IS**** Fanfiction where I can twist the plot, characters, and timeline as ****I**** like. Not to say that your words were unimportant but for ****THIS**** story which is mine, you'll excuse me if I continue as I see fit. Thank you anyway for your say. **

Walking through the streets Naruto Uzumaki tried to contain his annoyance. Having enough he smiled and instantly disappeared.

"Target has made a break for itm. All units proceed to locate him."

"Dammit not again."

"What's the point of having to keep watch over him if he's going to keep doing this?"

"It's not our place to question Tiger; we only follow orders now scatter."

Dark cloaked figures wearing animal masks quickly made their way across Konoha in a matter of seconds in search of Naruto. Unseen by civilians and some ninjas, they remained focused only on their objective: find Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the nine tailed beast, and keep guard on him.

Hiding in a reclusive part of the forest Naruto masked his chakra, a feat taught to him by Jiraiya by relentless surprise attacks. Stretched out on the ground, he enjoyed the feeling of being alone and not shadowed day and night by ANBU. He wondered if Gaara had to pass through this, and if so he felt sorry for his guards. Closing his bright deep blue eyes, Naruto sighed in pleasure at the feeling of the sun's rays on his face warming his body and giving him a sense of being cleansed. He could almost say that he was entirely happy, almost.

Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend had gone rogue.

He heard that Sasuke had allied himself with the Akatsuki and was hunting down the jinchuuriki. Naruto refused to believe that his friend would do that, but there was countless evidence that Sasuke really was running with them. Naruto was an honest fool, brutally honest and more so with himself. He never let himself believe in an illusion, or let others fall into their own made up illusions. It had hurt more then he could say finding out that Sasuke had so easily replaced Team Seven. He would see Sakura's face, when she thought he wasn't looking, and she seemed to die a little inside when she would hear stories of Sasuke and his crimes. Then she would turn to him with her striking green eyes and he would turn away.

He couldn't look at her eyes that seemed to be filled with disappointment at him for not saving her precious Sasuke, for not bringing her precious Sasuke home. He knew he made a promise and was pushing himself to the limit to keep it, but every time he would get close to catching Sasuke something always came up and prevented it. He slammed his fist down onto the ground, dammit was he so pathetically weak that he couldn't even save one friend. He knocked his head against the ground and tried to restrain the feeling of hopelessness and self-pity.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are being summoned by the Hokage, please report to her office immediately."

With that the female ANBU officer left leaving Naruto to relax his body. Opening his eyes he quickly closed them against the bright sun and got up from the forest floor. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around the vivid green forest and it's tranquilly and left for the Hokage tower.

xXx

Slouching against the wall Shikamaru Nara closed his eyes to block out everything around him. Although it looked to everyone else that he was once again asleep his mind was racing a mile a minute with countless reasons as to why he, and many others, was sent for by ANBU. Not liking the scenarios in his mind, he took a calming deep breath to rid himself of dark thoughts. Funnily enough he missed the cigarettes that he had started to smoke with the death of his teacher, Asuma Sarutobi; the son of the Third Hokage and father to the unborn child of Kurenai Yuhi.

Sensing more than hearing Naruto arrive, he finally opened his taupe colored eyes to see the bright orange and black attire that his friend wore. Not a second later the Hokage's assistant came into his view. Shizune opened the door and motioned them to enter the office. Getting up he followed his peers and leaned against the wall and waited for what the Hokage had to say.

"What I have to say is not to leave this room under any circumstances." That got the groups attention as they stood up straighter. "The five nations and the Land of Iron have formed an alliance. A plan has been set into motion to not only protect our villages, but to strengthen personally selected ninja."As she spoke Shikamaru automatically eliminated hundreds of scenarios from his mind and was left with a mere twenty each worse than the next. "This mission is unlike any you have ever accepted before. You will be going into the unknown with next to nothing for information, and the risk of losing your life extremely high. If you do accept this mission know that it is not only for the protection of Konoha, but of the entire world."

Shikamaru eliminated more scenarios thoughtlessly. He needed to decide if it was worth enough to accept and leave Kurenai alone. As he was about to decline the memory of what Asuma has told him at his deathbed surfaced. _The "kings" are the unborn children who will grow up to take care of the leaf_. "I accept." Shikamaru quickly shed his look of laziness and took on a more determined look. All around him Shimakmaru heard the voices of his friends agreeing.

Tsuande smirked pridefully before giving them a somber gaze, "The fact is that our shinobi are simply not at the level to fight against Akatsuki on even ground. Only the best of our shinobi, and some ANBU, are able to fight against them but at what cost? It took Naruto to be at Sage level to defeat Pein, and the reality is that not everyone has that level of skill. I am not saying that your talents are not of top quality because they are, it's precisely for your talents that you were chosen to represent Konoha in this mission."

"Represent?" Shikamaru looked to the left to see Sakura Haruno, a young woman with bright pink hair and vivid green eyes, ask as she titled her head in confusion.

"As I said, the five nations and the Land of Iron have formed an allegiance for the purpose of defeating Akatsuki. Each nation will be sending their own shinobi of choice for this mission. The numbers of shinobi representing each nation will vary but I do know that Konoha will have the most shinobi sent on this mission and I'm sure you know why right Shikamaru." Tsunade said with a small smile.

Grasping and turning over what the Hokage had said, Shikamaru came to the most logical conclusion. "The Raikage would send both of his jinchuuriki, and one or two of his best shinobi. The Mizukage is new so they would most likely send one of their legendary swordsmen and one other, very cautious of them. Iwagakure is led by a shrewd Kage, he will not be sending too many of his shinobi considering that in the last war they suffered great casaulities." Shikamaru answered smoothly wishing he could lit up a square, dammit he was becoming addicted to them he had to quit before the baby was born.

"Show off." Ino Yamanaka, his team member and a loud somewhat annoying woman with a kind heart, muttered loud enough for him to hear her.

"Even so do not underestimate their chosen shinobi, for they are the best of the best, especially Kumo's jinchuuriki. Yugito Nii is able to draw out her tail beast power with little of its influence and can maintain control as she transforms; but the one to look out for and to learn from," Tsuande said looking at Naruto, "is Killer Bee. He has perfect control over his tailed beast, and even has an amiable relationship with it. He can easily defeat an Akatsuki member, and the rest of the jinchuurik. Even Jiraiya would have a difficult time fighting him. It's because of that that all of you will be undergoing training to strengthen you up."

"Hokage, with all due respect, can you tell us exactly what's going on?" Kakashi Hatake lazily asked. His exposed eye looked at the Hokage with a seriousness that clashed with his languid tone. Shikamaru silently thanked him for asking the Hokage to get to the point.

Tsunade controlled the urge to punch the ex-ANBU captain through the wall. "The five nations have agreed to send our shinobi to the world of the Death Gods for training."

The reaction was immediate Shikamaru noted as his own jaw fell open. This was not one of his scenarios; he didn't even know that such a thing was possible. The world of the Death Gods, what the hell was the Hokage thinking! But as always his mind took that bit of information and broke it down. "I see…the phrase only the strongest survive really comes to play in this mission." He spoke with a calm he didn't necessary feel. "Akatuski are hunting down the jinchurriki, with this not only would they be safe but training as well."

"Once you enter their world you have to be on your guard every second or else you're dead. They will be alerted of your entry and will try to capture you, even kill you unless you can find their leader and give him this scroll. If you succeed you will be given a chance to train with them, an opportunity that rarely, if ever, is seen." Tsunade said as she lifted a scroll with the symbol of all the nations, stone, leaf, gourd, wave, and cloud.

"Do we have any description of the landscape, of the leader and his subordinates?" Anko Mitarashi, member of the T&I and a Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha, and a fierce woman said as she shifted her weight.

"No. We don't have any information other than their Shinigami are strong and that they have a powerful leader." Tsunade responded grimly.

Shikamaru wasn't shocked at how uninformed they were, he was actually surprised that they had any information at all.

"We meet up with the other nations in two weeks time, by than have your affairs in order and pack enough for a long-term mission. More will be said in two weeks dismissed."

"Baa-chan what about Amegakure?" Naruto asked stopping the others in their tracks.

"What about them Naruto?" Tsunade snapped out.

"Konan the leader of Amegakure pledged alliance to me." He said in a neutral tone.

"They are an unstable land, we cannot ask them to join this mission Naruto."

"No, but we could ask them to join the fight when the time comes or strengthen our walls."

Thinking over his words she nodded, "I will send an emissary later to talk about the details and conditions."

Nodding Naruto opened the window and jumped out. Kakashi shook his head as he murmured that he was rubbing off on Naruto. Walking out the door at a languid pace Kakashi counted fifteen of his fellow shinobi that were called for the mission before he strolled off.

"Nara, stay a moment." With the room empty again the Hokage turned her piercing gaze on him. "Considering the nature of this mission, I am promoting you to Jounin rank. The paperwork has already been processed and filed," giving Shikamaru an intense look she continued, "do you understand?"

Of course he understood. With his acceptance he needed to have a higher rank than Chunnin, no Jounin, or jinchurriki, was going to respect any order from a Chunnin. "Yes Hokage."

"Good now get out of my office."

"How troublesome..." He murmured as he walked out the office and out the builing. Taking out a cigarette from one of his many pouches of his Chunin vest, he held it between his slightly full lips before he reached for his lighter. Taking a long drag he exhaled the addictive smoke as he looked toward the clouds, "How troublesome indeed."

xXx

Three days before they went to the agreed location the Mizukage and the Raikage, with their entourage, arrived at the gates of Konoha. Tsunade, along with Jiraiya and Kakashi, greeted them and accompanied them to their hotel to get settled in before touring the village. Passing the Hyuga compound the Raikage and Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan, stood staring at each other for a long moment. The air filled with tension until the Mizukage and the Hokage stepped in between them. Mei offered her greetings to the Hyuga leader while Tsunade gave A a hard look, as if daring him to try something.

The Raikage narrowed his eyes and mumbled about interfering women and continued on, not looking back to see if they were following him. What happened back then was not during his time as Raikage, he had nothing to apologize for he thought furiously.

The days passed quickly and soon the group of leaf, mist and cloud shinobi gathered at the Village gates. There before them stood a small group of Amegakure shinobi. Leading them was a woman that stood at five feet six inches with short blue hair and gray eyes with specks of amber in them. Walking forward she bowed in front of the Kage's and the bowed to Naruto which surprised the Mist and Cloud Kage.

"As promised we are here to watch over Konoha in your absence." She said her voice gentle and calm.

"Kona you have changed since last I saw you child." Jiraiya said as he made his way to the front.

Blinking rapidly Konan gave him a low bow to show her respect, "Jiraiya-Sensei."

"Come here brat." He said softly as she ran into his arms.

Naruto knew that Jiraiya had taught Pein, but he didn't know that he had taught Konan as well. Smiling Naruto was glad that they were bonded by being fellow students of the Toad Sage.

"Jiraiya-Sensei their gone both of them." she whispered her voice breaking.

"Yes…but they left their hearts with you Konan. Now you have to take that love and fight for what they wanted most…peace." He said as he pulled back holding her shoulders to look at her.

"I will protect Konoha until you return Hokage." her gentle voice hardening with determination as she looked at Tsunade.

NoddingTsunade told her where the Hokage tower was where Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father and council member, was waiting for her. Turning to face the gates she took a deep breath, "To Suna."

xXx

Standing beneath the harsh sun, staring out to the endless sand, Gaara blinked as he heard another endless rant from the Tsuchikage. Yes he knew that the heat was unbearable for his old age, yes he knew that sand was going in places that were going to be a pain to get out and yes he knew that the old man had a problem with doing this jutsu in the middle of the desert. God the old man wouldn't shut up, it took everything in his power to not backhand him. Arms crossed against his chest Gaara was the image of coolness in the middle of blistering heat as he stood next to the Tsuchikage; who it seemed made it his life's work to complain about every aspect of Suna to him. The three days with the Tsuchikage in Suna were his personal hell. Everywhere he turned there he was, with his big red nose and bald head blinding him when they ventured outside. It took Baki, Kankuro and Temari combined begging him not to lose his temper with the old man. Looking out he noticed a black spot on the horizon, feeling relief he blinked slowly, "They're coming."

"Are you sure? It's not a mirage is it?" The Tsuchikage snapped knowing that he was trying the boy's patience, and loving every second of it.

"Old man I have lived here my whole life, I know sand and I know the desert. It's not a fucking mirage! If you don't stop complaining and whining like a child I will gladly show you how I deal with unruly children." He snarled, his rough voice sounding coarser with his temper.

"Tch as if you could brat."

"Wanna go right now and find out." Gaara growled out already flexing his limbs so he could inflict as much harm as he could.

"Hey hey hey calm down you two; you don't want the other Kage's seeing you two fight do you?" Kankuro said with his hands up.

Narrowing his eyes Gaara silently prayed that the group get here fast because if they didn't they were going to be short one Kage. After a long painful ten minute wait the group stopped in front of them sweating profusely.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled going from tired to full with energy in a second.

"Naruto," He was always fascinated at Naruto's stamina, looking to the rest of the group he nodded, "Kage's…you're late." He added with a sharp edge.

"You can thank the Raikage for that, said he wasn't going to move an inch unless we stopped in a town to get a cup of sake." The Mizukage complained as she grabbed her long hair and twirled it into a high bun exposing her slender white neck.

"Damn straight! If we're going to do this, and in the desert no less, I need alcohol in me." He snapped back glaring at her.

"Shut up you two! We're here so let's get to it." Tsunade shouted, her short temper flaring the heat getting to her.

"Fine the sooner I can leave this old man and his constant whining the better."

"Why you little-"

"Okay moving on," Jirayia cut in, "now remember unity is important in this mission. You are not shinobi of Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Suna or Konoha any longer. You are now shinobi of the Allied Nations. Teamwork is vital and will help you stay alive." The impact of his words, Jiraiya could see, shook the group. "If I remember properly, the Third Hokage said something about the Shinigami world being divided up into division's with the First Division being the leader. That's your goal, find the First Division and deliver that scroll to their leader. Now since you are such a large group a chain of command is needed. The Kazekage will be in charge for obvious reasons. Once you enter mask your chakra and try not to be separated. If you should be separated the ones to look for are Kakashi Hatake, Ao, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga. If you encounter a Shinigami flee or fight as seen fit, but remember the objective of the mission is to make contact with the leader…any questions?" Jiraiya said as he looked at the large group of twenty five.

"Will we have any problems using our jutsu in their world?" Shikamaru asked.

"No you will not, at least that's what the Third had said." Jiraiya answered with a goofy smile.

How reassuring Shikamaru thought as he tapped his mint new Jounin vest.

"How long are we going to stay there?" Gaara asked as he looked at Baki first than at the white haired Sannin.

"Until you're ready."

"Maa, Maa than we better hurry up and get there." Kakashi said as he tilted his head.

Nodding the four Kage's and Jiraiya went into the positions and began raising their chakra to match Tsunade's. As one they started the hand seal sequence they memorized from Tsunade's scroll. Bird, Dragon, Serpent, and Horse before they all shouted Death Gate Jutsu followed by a peak of chakra. From where their chakra merged came a wooden screen door, opening to reveal a bright white tunnel.

"Hurry and pass through!" Tsunade yelled as sweat rolled down her youthful face as she maintained the level of chakra.

Not wasting time the group ran into the blinding white tunnel, as the last shinobi passed through the door closed and dissolved from sight. Releasing the jutsu the remaining Kage's and Jiraiya panted heavily from heavy chakra use.

"Did they make it?" The Raikage asked in between pants.

"The door opened and dissolved after the last one passed just as the Third said, yeah they made it." Jiraiya answered as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Now all they have to do is stay alive." The Mizukage said as she pulled the bang covering her eye back showing her beautiful face completely.

"Kage-sama's and Jiraiya-Sannin, the Kazekage left orders that you rest at our hotel until you are fit to make the journey home." Baki said amazed at the show of such powerful chakra and mysterious jutsu.

"That brat." The Tsuchikage panted out with a grin.


	3. The Shinigami World

**The Shinigami World**

**Author's note: The characters don't belong to me, only Hiro, Turo and Ryu. **

"So…are we there yet?" Kiba Inuzuka, who was riding atop of his massive dog Akamaru, asked playfully. He gave a wolfish smile which show cased his longer than natural canines. His tan toned skin was smooth and taunt with muscle, his face dominated by the two large red fang tattoos on each cheek.

Neji ignored Kiba's question and simply kept walking, cursing himself for entering the tunnel at the same time as the Inuzuka. Neji was known throughout Konoha as the genius of the Hyuga family, although he belonged to the branch family much to the ire of the Hyuga elders. He stood at five feet eight inches and he didn't walk, he prowled gracefully like a jaguar. His long jet black hair flowing behind him mystically, as his unique gray eyes stared ahead to the endless white tunnel in curiosity.

"We need to be on full alert, so how about you shut your mouth." Kankuro, older brother to Gaara, Jonin of Sunagakure and skilled Puppeteer said in a bored voice. His five feet nine and a half inch frame was covered by an all black outfit, and his face was covered with purple Kabuki.

"I think it would be best if we stopped bickering and pay attention." Chojuro, one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist said lowly as if afraid to be heard.

"Quiet…I can see the end." Kiba whispered using his enhanced senses to see ahead.

Arriving at screen door they all looked at it in question before Naruto stepped forward. "Well what's a door good for if we don't open it right?" He said with a goofy smile.

"Once we pass through that door we stick together and mask our chakra. If separated find a Shinigami and interrogate them. Everyone make their way to the First Division got it?" Gaara said his rough voice seeming twice as rough in the quietness of the white tunnel. Seeing everyone nod he looked at Naruto who nodded and touched the door. "If anyone dies it'll be an embarrassment not only to the five nations but to me as well and I don't like being embarrassed." Gaara threatened causing everyone to smirk.

Seeing the door open they held their breath and walked through.

xXx

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was a content man. He was the Captain Commander of all the Thirteen Gotei and Captain of the First Division for a little more than a thousand years. The strongest of all the Shinigami, excluding the Spirit King, he believed deeply in justice, truth and innocence. The insignia of his division, the Chrysanthemum, fit perfectly to his ideals. He was currently sitting behind his vast red oak desk doing paper work and finalizing the truce between the Vizards and the exiles in the material world when the ancient scroll encased in a glass box on the far right wall suddenly broke into a million pieces. After the smoke cleared away there stood a small white monkey with a red sash around its waist looking wise and full of knowledge. Opening both of his red colored eyes, for this situation called for his entire attention, Yamamoto watched as the white monkey stared at him before opening its mouth.

"They have arrived do not underestimate the Shinobi of our world who for unknown reasons have come to this world at great risk." With that the monkey disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the scroll went back to its original form. Moving quickly for his age he opened his door and called out for his Lieutenant.

"Yes Yamamoto-SoTaicho?" Chojiro Sasakibe, Lieutenant to the First Division, appeared almost magically to the right of Yamamoto. Standing at five foot nine his amber eyes took in his Captains appearance and tensed his body.

"We have Ryoka in the court of pure souls sound the alarm." Yamamoto said his voice cracking slightly from old age.

His eyes widening a bit he nodded and used Shunpo, a flash step that allows the user to cross long distances quickly seeming to disappear because the eye can not follow, to the left wing where he passed the message to the Shinigami in charge of the sending out messages to the other divisions by way of Tenteikura. Soon Seireitei was filled with the sounds of alarms and feet running out to the pathways in order to locate the Ryoka. Many of the Shinigami looked towards the skies in vain to see whether they can see any trace of abnormalities while other Shinigami wearing white haori's over their black Shihakshou merely tilted their heads at the sound.

A man with a wild aggressive look about him gave a smile filled with sadistic joy, "Finally!" he shouted his deep aggressive voice echoing throughout the building.

xXx

Stepping out of the tunnel the Shinobi group looked around them and saw normal white buildings with red tile rooftops. Looking toward Gaara for instructions they were startled to hear alarms go off all around them.

"Damn the Hokage was right about them knowing that we're here." Tenten, Chunin of Konoha, teammate to Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee and weapons specialist said as she looked around the area. A firm believer that women are just as good as men she had no patience for those who depend on others and believes that if you have the will you can become stronger.

Hearing the sound of running feet coming towards them Kiba quickly turned to the Kazekage, "Kazekage we need to move I hear enemies coming…a group of five running this way I say we got five minutes before their here."

"Follow me." Gaara said before disappearing in a whirl of sand reappearing on top of the roof. Following the Kazekage they ran silently from their entry point and kept a look out for possible Shinigami appearances. Passing a building with a big symbol of Lily of the Valley they jumped onto the ground.

"We need information or else we'll never find the First Division Kazekage." Kakashi said in a bored voice belying his serious attitude.

Staring at Kakashi Gaara blinked slowly before turning to Shikamaru who looked ready to sleep. Seeing the Kazekage's silent question he knelt down and formed a circle with his hands and closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?" A slim woman with pixie short black hair held back with her Iwa head protector asked while staring at Shikamaru with her pink colored eyes.

"Kurotsuchi was it?" Kakashi asked not looking at her.

"Yeah."

"That's his thinking form it helps him come up with hundreds of scenarios and chooses the ones with the high success rate, or the highest probability rate." He explained to her as they waited for the teenager.

"We need to split up Kazekage. I see no other way for us to get to the First Division as quickly as possible." Shikamaru said as he stood up from his knelt position.

Nodding Gaara looked towards the group, "Pair up in five groups of five. Interrogate Shinigami and head for the First Division do not kill anyone we do not want to upset their leader by killing their subordinates."

With that the group of twenty-five quickly spilt up in five groups and scattered in different directions within seconds.

xXx

Running down a pathway Kakashi signaled to the right and motioned for them to stay still. Lifting up three fingers the Shinobi crouched low on the roof and waited for the three Shinigami to pass by and ambush them.

"Yeah man Komamura-Taicho is the best. He respects a man's courage and space." A plain looking man said to his companion with a smile.

"Yeah but have you seen that monstrosity that he's raising in the division?"

"He's not that-"

Interrupting them both the third male in the group lifted his hand, "Look whether or not he's raising Gorou is none of our concern. We're on the lookout for Ryoka and all you two can talk about is the Captain and his dog. Shut up and pay attention dammit before I kick both of your asses and leave you to face Iba-Fuku Taicho."

A moment of silence passed before the plain looking man hissed, "Shiiiiit talk about moody right Ryu?"

"No kidding must be hard being a seventh seat officer."

"Shut your mouth before I cut you."

Suddenly the trio got encased by a wall of sand the five Shinobi jumped down and surrounded them.

"You fucking bitches didn't I tell you that we needed to keep a lookout!" Turo shouted in anger.

"Shiiiiit man Turo what are we gonna do?"

"This is your entire fault Hiro."

"Children, children calm down." Kakashi said as he looked on with his visible eye.

"Heh I thought Shinigami were tough and demon looking but they look like regular men. I'm sad to say that I'm a tad disappointed." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I think we're all a 'tad' disappointed Naruto." Kankuro added as he looked at the captured Shinigami with disgust.

"You think this is the strength of the Shinigami? Please two of us are unseated and Turo is a seventh seat. You haven't even met the top dogs yet. You hear this crap Ryu?" Hiro said as he pointed at the ninja with his head.

"Enough of this useless chatter," Gaara said holding his hand up, "You will tell us where the First Division is located or else I will slowly torture you to death by rubbing your skin down to the bone with my sand."

Jesus Gaara how insane can you get Naruto thought with a poker face not giving away anything that might alert the Shinigami. Kakashi looked on with a bored expression all the while thinking that Gaara could give Ibiki Morino, ANBU interrogation Captain and torture specialist extraordinaire, a run for his money.

Looking at the five foot five inch male with blazing crimson hair and bright teal eyes that had a crazy look about them the Shinigami felt fear. "Shiiiiit I don't wanna die." Hiro whispered.

Not moving a muscle Gaara controlled his sand and started rubbing Hiro's face, "Talk."

Blood trailing down his face Hiro shot a frantic look to his companions and saw them staring at the red haired teenager in horror. "The First Division is located south of here! Go about ten miles and you'll see it!"

Stopping his sand Gaara gave them a hard look before forming three fists out of sand behind their heads. Knocking them out he released his sand and gathered it inside his infamous gourd that was strapped onto his back. "Let's go."

"Well…that was easy." Temari, eldest of the Sand siblings, Jonin of Sunagakure and ambassador between Suna and Konoha said as she followed her younger brother.

"Stop right there Ryoka!" a loud male voice rang out from behind them.

Turning to look while still moving Temari saw a tall man in what seemed like a Shinigami uniform with black sunglasses on and a gangster looking hair cut. Looking at him closely she noticed that on his left arm he had a badge that seemed to say Vice Captain. "So are you as weak as those other sorry excuse of men?" She taunted with a smirk.

Shaking his head a bit Kankuro bit back a groan; trust Temari to say something insulting.

Turning a bit red Tetsuzaemon Iba, Iba to his friends, narrowed his sunglass covered eyes at the blonde woman that had a giant metallic object strapped on her back. "The Seventh Division is made up of manly men! I, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Vice Captain of the Seventh Division, will defeat you!" he yelled as he vanished before their eyes.

Iba-Fuku Taicho, this is the man that those weak Shinigami were talking about the group thought collectively. Quickly pulling out her giant fan she barely managed to block a hard right kick that sent her back a couple of feet by his sheer strength. Damn he's different from the other three losers, Temari thought as her mind thought frantically. Looking to her other companions who had stopped she gave them a glare, "What are you stopping for you need to go to the First Division and find their leader. I can handle things here."

Giving his elder sister an unreadable look Gaara nodded at her, "Don't take too long or I'll be forced to come back here."

Smiling a bit at his way of showing his concern over her she smirked, "I won't now go."

As the group left Temari looked back to see her opponent looking at her with pursed lips, "What are you after?"

"Ah that's for me to know only punk." She said with a smirk.

"Well I really don't want to fight a girl, but if you're after the Captain Commander I can put aside my feelings and fight you."

"Underestimating me is a big mistake." She unfolded her fan, revealing the large purple circle design. Swinging it in his direction she let loose a harsh wind.

Bracing himself for impact he was pushed back into a wall, Iba looked at the woman who was giving him a smug smirk. "Alright ryoka lets dance." Seeing that she was a long range fighter, Iba sent her a sly smile before using Shunpo to jump into the air and stand upon it.

Temari wasn't going to lie, that he was standing on air was pretty freaking cool. Shaking herself Temari focused on him, and deducted that from his stance he was going to fight her with hand-to-hand combat. Cursing silently she surveyed her surroundings and unfolded her fan to reveal another circle. Swinging it with ease, attained with years of practice, she leapt on top of the fan and gilded upon the gusts of wind she made. Her winds managed to crumble some of buildings to the ground. Satisfied that she had created obstacles for her opponent she gave him another smug look.

Iba looked around his division. This woman was bright, making obstacles for him by destroying his division. Shit he really had to get serious he thought with a pain. Taking out a small blade he said aloud, "Pierce through the enemy." A burst of energy surrounded him and his blade transformed into a large bladed scimitar with another blade protruding from the side.

What the hell? That huge burst of chakra paralyzed her, and she stood staring at the man with wide eyes. No doubt that burst had signaled other Shinigami that a battle was taking place, and they would surely come this way, which meant that they would encounter her group. "Fuck!" she cursed.

Suddenly Iba appeared at her side, his sword in his right hand, "You need to pay attention on the battle and not on your companions." Thrusting his sword down Iba gave a grim smilr as he saw the bright red liquid run down the woman's arm.

Temari hissed as the sword sliced open her arm. He was right; she needed to get her head back in the game. Jumping back she unfolded her fan completely and stood to face him as her blood ran down her arm. I need to end this and quick so I can join the group she thought madly, I can't fight him. Gathering her chakra she dipped her fingers with the blood on her arm and smeared it across her giant fan, "Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance Kamatari!"

Iba watched in fascinated curiosity as a giant one eyed weasel wearing a black and red Chinese shirt appeared from the smoke. In its white clawed paws the weasel held a sickle that was as long as he. Locking eyes with the summoned animal, Iba's eyes widened as the weasel disappeared from sight. Nothing happened, but Iba didn't let his guard down, and then he felt it; the small surge of power followed by overwehelming torrents of wind. No matter how deep he dug his heels in, Iba was thrown back, debris following him.

The surrounding area was completely destroyed. Kamatari reappeared before Temari giving her a nod and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Temari panted from the heavy use of chakra and folded her fan, leaving she headed south to catch up with her group. She swayed and cursed Iba, his cut was draining her of blood. She needed to take care of that or else she'd die here.

Back at the decimated Seventh division, Iba got up bleeding heavily from from the deep gash on his head. His scimitar, gleaming in the sun, was yelling to him to go after that ryoka and extract revenge. As he took a step forward he stumbled dizzy from the blood loss. Damn this isn't manly feeling faint over some small cuts, he thought as he struggled to keep standing. Jumping onto the air he looked around the battle field and smiled despite all the destruction. Damn but the woman could fight, "I think I'm in love." Iba guessed that she had spent quite of her strength in that one attack to get away, but he wouldn't let her. Knowing how her reiatsu felt he tracked it. Turning south he Shunpo'ed in the direction of the First Division and barely made it two miles before he lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

Temari ran as quickly as her legs could take her, but stumbled on the roof. Rolling onto her back she gasped in air to fill her burning lungs and stilled as she felt a presence coming her way. Cursing she jumped onto the ground and ran, trying to look for a place to hide. Seeing the storage shed, she opened the door, closing it silently, and ran behind a small tower of wooden boxes. Collapsing unto the cold stone floor, Temari almost cried out with relief as her burning legs rested. Masking her chakra she decided to lie in wait until her strength was renewed.

Hearing the door rattle Temari stilled her body, holding her breath, causing her already oxygen deprived lungs to cry out in pain. After a few terror filled minutes of silence she let out a shaky breath and hastily took in air into her lungs. Ripping a piece off her black dress she wound it tight around her wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. Resting her head against the boxes she closed her eyes and slipped into a light sleep hoping that the others had better luck.

xXx

"We haven't seen anyone pass by; you would think they would be out looking for us since the alarms went off." Sakura said in annoyance as she walked alongside her teammate Sai.

"Maybe they saw your ugly face and thought it better to leave us alone?" Sai responded with a fake smile. Former Root ANBU member, Sai had short ink black hair and skin so pale he looked ghostly.

Her eye twitching, Sakura barely restrained herself from knocking the emotionally stunted bastard on his ass.

"Look." Shino muttered, finally speaking since they were told of this mission. Shino Aburame, Chunin level, with a tenacious nature that rivaled even Naruto's.

The stone wall had a large sign that had the number twelve, and the symbol of Thistle. Looking at it Sakura looked toward the heavily clothed Shino in question.

"It seems that this is the Twelfth Division. We're far from the First Division." Shino answered, his smooth voice muffled by his coat, slightly annoyed that he had to explain the obvious.

"At least now we have some kind of idea of where we are. Hinata scope out the place, maybe you can see other signs stating their division numbers, that way we know which way to go." Kiba said from atop his dog steed.

Nodding Hinata activated her kekkei genkai. "Byakugan!" she whispered as the veins surrounding her striking white lilac eyes bulged. With her enhanced sight she could see six miles ahead of her, in a three hundred sixty degree angle. "I see Naruto's group going south…Temari isn't with them. Ah! There she is…she's resting in an empty storage room. Up ahead to the right is a building with the number eleven where Neji's group is nearing." She said in a confident voice as she deactivated her kekkei genkai.

"Southwest it is, we'll hit the First Division in no time." Kiba said as Akamaru turned them around before stopping abruptly. Making whining noises, Akamaru talked with Kiba which made the canine teenager look behind them. "Run, make for our location now!" he yelled as he took off. Not wasting a second the group followed his lead and ran with urgency, anything that made the Inuzuka heir flee without even wanting to fight was worth not questioning.

"How very interesting, you're able to speak with that beast." A raspy voice said from their immediate left.

Jumping away, the small group stared in fascination at the man in front of them. The man was wide, his face painted deathly white and black. He looked like a skeletion with glowing golden eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" the man asked in an amused voice.

"It's rather that you have too much on your face, sort of like a cheap hooker."

"Sai!" Sakura whispered harshly as her cheeks burned with disgusted embarrassment.

"My patience runs thin, now kindly surrender and I'll offer an excellent deal of experimenting on you delicately. You won't be able to feel me slicing you open with the drugs I'll give you." The man said giving them a toothy smile that sent chills down their spines.

"I think you need to practice your smile, it makes you look like a demented pervert." Sai said the fake smile never leaving his face. "I can give you pointers if you want, I have this book-"

Having enough of the brat's impudence he used Shunpo, bending down to get in the boys face much to the shock of the others. "I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi Captain of the Twelfth Division and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute you imbecile! You dare insult me?" He snapped his raspy voice becoming deeper and ominous.

Ignoring the pointed look that Sakura was giving him and how the rest of the group was positioning in an attack formation Sai continued, "Oh, so are you researching why you're so socially inept as well?" Sai was glad that he wasn't the only one in the world that had trouble connecting with the public. "Hey Sakura didn't that female that came with us named Kurotsuchi too?" Sai asked before he and the others became paralyzed by Mayuri's killing intent. Visions of themselves being tortured slowly to death passed through their minds.

"I am going to teach you to respect your betters' boy." He whispered sounding almost animalistic, filing away the bit of information about a woman also named Kurotsuchi. Mayuri glanced at each member of the group, analyzing their stances.

"Sakura…" Kiba whispered.

Sakura fought off the killing intent that was suffocating her, and shakingly pulled on her black gloves that she kept in her hip pouch. She struggled to breathe and for a mad minute she thought she was going to die just from the pressure. Her joints creaked with the sheer pressure of the man's power, Orochimaru was nothing compared to this man.

Mayuri, having heard Kiba's whisper, turned to look at the pink haired woman and raised an eyebrow at her actions. Impressed that she was actually managing to move, but then again he wasn't using his full power yet. Turning his attention back to the pale skinned brat in front of him, Mayuri gave the boy a shark smile but stilled as he felt a raise in reiatsu coming from the is she trying to do? Glancing to the side he saw her punch the ground, and saw it crumble, making him lose his balance. He Shunpo'ed away from the group, standing on air as he calmly waited for the dust to clear. Once the dust cleared away Mayuri frowned as he saw that his prey had gotten away.

"Tch how bothersome, oh well there heading in _his_ direction." He said his face contorting into an evil smug look.

xXx

Walking ahead of the group Neji tried to tune out Lee, who was at the moment talking non-stop to the Iwa Shinobi. So far he managed to skillfully lead his group away from the rushing Shinigami that ran through the pathways, though it took all of his will power not to beat the shit out of Lee for making so much noise.

Surveying the area with his Byakugan, he saw two figures standing still three miles ahead of them. Curious as to why they were just standing there he signaled the group down a pathway that would lead them around them. Passing them, he was about to give Lee one of the darkest glares he could muster to make him shut up when he saw the two figures instantaneously disappear.

"Scatter!" his husky voice giving evidence that he was all man even if his appearance suggested otherwise.

Just as they leaped in different directions, the two Shinigami dropped down in the center of where the group had stood. As they turned the shine of a bald head blinded them.

"Ah the light!" Kurotsuchi, bodyguard and granddaughter to the Tsuchikage, yelled as she covered her pink eyes.

"By God this man is bursting with youthfulness!" Rock Lee shouted as he gave the good guy pose, thrusting out his right hand out in a thumb up position and giving off a bright smile.

"Don't walk into the light Lee! No matter how youthful it looks to you!" Tenten yelled as she closed her eyes against the shine of the man's head. "Damn that man's shiny bald head!"

"I'm not bald!" A slightly high pitched coarse tone shrieked at them in rage. The man took a threatening step towards them before his companion spoke.

"What is that green and orange monstrosity?" The suave voice, they saw, came from the androgynous looking person, who squealed out in horror. He had two small feathers at the side of his right violet colored eye, as he glared at Lee with disdain.

"I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village! I am the one called Rock Lee who radiates youth!" Lee shouted with a gleam in his round black eyes. Quickly crossing the distance between them, Lee appeared in front of the slightly startled bald man, "My youthful friend what is your name?"

"The names Ikkaku Madarame third seat of the great Eleventh Division!" Ikkaku yelled at Lee, impressed by the boy's enthusiasm.

Lee turned to look at Ikkaku's companion, "And you woman what is your name?"

Ikkaku burst out laughing hysterically as Lee dodged a punch, "I'm a man you freak of nature! My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa fifth seat of the Eleventh Division." Taking a calming breath Yumichika gave a look of scorn to Lee, "I will ease your pain caused by your ugliness by dealing you a swift death." Yumichika unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Lee's neck.

"Lee stop messing around we have to make our way to our location, we cannot be distracted by such useless people." Neji said in an arrogant tone.

Yumichika looked to the side and smiled, "Ah you're so beautiful." He said in a dreamy tone as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Neji. "It's such a shame that I'll have to kill you."

"The fuck you will!" Tenten said as she reached behind her and pulled out her massive scroll. Gathering chakra to her feet she propelled herself into the air, unrolling her scroll, and released an array of weapons onto the two Shinigami.

As the smoke from her scroll cleared, Tenten saw that Kurotsuchi had used her Earth Dome jutsu encasing the rest of the group. What she didn't see was where Ikkaku and Yumichika were. "Shit." She muttered as she felt someone come behind her. She threw a kunai before jumping away.

"Heh you're pretty good woman, but not good enough." Ikkaku said with a wide smile as he rubbed his thumb against the small cut on his left cheek. His fist shot forward and gut punched her.

Tenten felt as if she got hit with a cannon ball, her body folding in itself as she dropped onto the ground. She lay there, struggling to breathe. Get the fuck up, she screamed at herself. Managing to stand, she held herself as she walked backwards, never looking away from Ikkaku's wild smile. She watched as he walked towards her slowly, knowing that she was too weak to do anything but retreat.

Yumichika looked at the earth domes, "I didn't see any of them use their zanpakuto's…" wondering aloud as to how the domes appeared.

As the domes crumbled down, Lee shot out with such speed that the rocks on the ground were lifted by the force of it. Yumichika's violet eyes widened at Lee's speed and couldn't block Lee's hard right kick to his rib cage. Yumichika flew back into the nearest building breaking the wall.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku yelled as he looked at where his best friend was kicked too. Feeling the slight shift in the air Ikkaku blocked Lee's right kick with his forearms.

"I knew you wouldn't be taken by surprise Ikkaku-san!" Lee yelled with a smile.

Smiling in return Ikkaku felt a stirring for a good battle that he hadn't felt since Ichigo had been here to visit them. Unsheathing his sword Ikkaku looked at Lee with anticipation, "Let's see how well you fight Rock Lee…Grow…Hozukimaru!"

Lee jumped away, watching as Ikkaku's katana transformed into a naginata with a wax wood shaft, a bit of red horsehair as a tassel at the end. "You are full of surprises Ikkaku-sas! Such youth it would make Gai-Sensei so proud!" Lee shouted with bright smile that it seemed as if his teeth twinkled.

Ikkaku Shunpo'ed out of sight and thrust his naginata at Lee, happily surprised that Lee was able to evade it with ease. Finally someone I can fight Ikkaku thought his smile widening. As they sparred, with Ikkaku not managing to land a hit on the evasive Lee, he let out a shout of bliss "Yes! That's the way Rock Lee show me all you've got! Split!" with that Ikkaku's naginata spilt into its true form, Sansetsukon, a three sectional staff.

Neji looked on with a blank look. They didn't have time to battle the Shinigami; it would be great if they could get some answers though, but he knew that Lee would never be able to get information by the way he was going. "Lee finish it up we have to go."

Lee gave a curt nod at the order. He looked to Ikkaku, who had dropped his smile at hearing Neji's words, "I am sorry my youthful friend, but I have to cut our spar short." Lee gave him a small bow and disappeared from sight. Reappearing in front of Ikkaku he pulled back his right fist and launched it at Ikkaku's face.

Pulling up one section of his Sansetsukon, he blocked the devastating blow which broke his staff. Ikkaku looked at Lee, who had once again disappeared, he looked around body tense. Heh this is my kind of fight he thought as he honed all his senses to the area around him. Looking down, he saw that Lee had squatted down before shooting forward. Seeing the ryoka twirl into a spinning kick, he ducked the kick but cursed as he saw Lee's right leg come into view. Ikkaku gasped at the force of the hit, and knew instantly that he was going to have broken bones. He flew back crashing into one of the Elevenths many buildings.

Sighing Lee looked towards Ikkaku's direction, "Goodbye my youthful friend until we meet again."

"Stop your sentimental blabbering we need to go." Tenten snapped a little jealous and proud that Lee was able to handle a third and fifth seat.

"Handsome Devil?" Kurotsuchi said after they began moving away from the battle scene.

"Don't ask." Neji replied as he led the group south.

xXx

After capturing a low ranking Shinigami, Shikamaru's group soon found out that they were currently in the Fourth's division territory. With further assistance by Anko, they found out that if they kept going north they would get to the First Division. Knocking out the poor teenager the group changed their direction to head south. Walking out of the Fourth Division, they noticed a large wooden sign with the number three; the symbol of a Marigold had them quickening their steps.

"Good thing nothing exciting happens to us right Shika?" Chouji Akimichi, Chunin of Konoha, commented. His robust frame was outfitted with red armor, grey plates with the kanji 'eat' in the front and grey pants. His spiky sandy brown hair that reached past his shoulder blades was held back by a red clothed head protector. His red swirl tattoos on both cheeks marking him of the Akimichi clan.

"Eh." Shikamaru managed to grunt out thinking that it suspicious that no one had come to stop them. Very suspicious Shikamaru thought as they made their way further into the somber atmosphere of the Third Division.

xXx

Sucking in air Killer Bee, jinchuuriki to the Eight-tailed Giant Ox, Guardian to Kumogakure, and younger brother to the Raikage yelled, "Lord Jinchuuriki has arrived!"

"Umm…do you think it's such a good-" Chojuro started before being interrupted by Killer Bee.

"Don't be shy! Come admire me and my rhyming skills!"

"Oh my look at all those Shinigami…" Chojuro said as he began to reach behind him with a dejected tone.

"Yes flock to me!" Killer Bee bellowed before he puffed out his chest and spat out a large amount of ink, effectively blinding the wave of oncoming Shinigami. "Come come! Test your skills against the amazing Killer Bee, who floats like a butterfly and stings like a Bee!"

**Tenteikura: ****Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. ****Definition from the Bleach Wiki**


	4. Fight or Flight

**Fight or Flight**

**Author's Note: Bleach and Naruto characters are not mine. I do not profit from this I just write it to amuse myself and hopefully others. Enjoy and Review. **

Night fall had come and Seireitei was awake with worry. One Lieutenant and three others from the Seventh, a third seat and a fifth seat from the Eleventh and a large amount of Shinigami from the First filled the hallways of the Fourth Division. Currently the Captains of each Division were in the First Division standing in two lines, with three Lieutenants standing in as Captains, waiting for the Captain Commander to begin the meeting.

Yamamoto sat, his eyes barely opened, staring at the opposite wall. Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence he slammed his wooden cane onto the wooden floor, "Ideas and suggestions? Have we managed togather any information on these ryoka from the wounded?"

"I came across the ryoka this late afternoon." Mayuri rasped out with a small smile.

"You encountered the ryoka and didn't detain them?" A small boy accused in a cold annoyed voice, his turquoise eyes flashing dangerously at the Twelfth Captain.

"Please Hitsugaya-Taicho let Kurotsuchi-Taicho finish." A man with long white hair, friendly face and equally friendly voice said giving the small Captain a warm smile. The two looked so similar, except one was four feet tall, and the other six foot two.

Giving a smug smile to the short statured Captain, Mayuri reigned in his urge to laugh at him. "As I was saying before the _small_ interruption, I met the ryoka this late afternoon. It was a group of five, nothing more than annoying brats." Mayuri said with a snort as he remembered the dark haired brat that had the nerve to insult him. The cheeky bastard he thought as his reiatsu spiked suddenly.

"Mere annoying brats you say." Someone murmured before Mayuri spoke up.

"This particular group was made up of three males, two females and an abnormally large canine. One male, I assume their leader, was riding atop of the beast and had the fascinating ability of communicating with it. The canine was able to sense me and alerted its master. The leader told the rest of them to run, it seemed as though that beast can sense and measure reiatsu." Mayuri looked around the roomlasping his hands behind his back. "There are more than the five ryoka that I encountered. One of them, named Sai, asked to one pink haired female, named Sakura, that my last name was the same saying and I quote, ' that female that came with us is named Kurotsuchi too'." Mayuri said making air quote signs.

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho is correct, when examining the Eleventh's Division fifth seat he was told me of the group of five, three males and two females." Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division and of the Medical and Supply division of the entire court of pure souls said calmly.

"Could this be a pattern?" Yamamoto asked.

"We don't have enough information to confirm that." Mayuri answered.

"The group that Iba- Fuku Taicho came across had four males and one female." Retsu added.

"Status of the injured?"

"Ayasegawa-san has three broken ribs. Madarame-san has five broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and severe bruising of his forearms; both attacks from the same person. Iba-Fuku Taicho suffered severe blood loss due to a large gash on his head, which required fifteen stitches. The injuries to the Lieutenant were caused by a different ryoka, female, who uses a giant fan as a weapon."

"Do we know what their purpose for being here is?"

"Iba-Fuku Taicho was able to tell me before falling unconscious that they were heading to the First Division, specifically looking for you SouTaicho."

"An assassination attempt; I bet this is the work of that traitous bastard Aizen." Sui-Feng, Captain of the Second division snarled.

"That was all I was able to gather, we cann't jump tp conclusion Sui-Feng-Taicho." Retsu calmly replied, serenely ignoring the glare that was sent her way.

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho next time you are presented with the opportunity to capture the ryoka do it, but they have to be alive for interrogation. The ryoka, whose numbers are unknown, are still at large. Keep your eyes and senses open meeting dismissed!" Yamamoto said as he tapped his cane against the floor.

The Eleventh division Captain, whose reiatsu was becoming unstable, chuckled darkly as he walked into the darkened corridors. The rest of the Captains knew that if that Captain found the ryoka, blood would stain the pristine white stone floors.

xXx

Resting in a secluded part of the Third Division, Gaara and his team took turns keeping watch. Kankuro stared out to the star filled sky, trying to see any traces of his big sister as well as any enemies. After a couple of hours they noticed Shikamaru and Neji's group come into view, bringing news of their battles and lack of, but no news of Temari. Near dawn another group came into view. Kiba and Akamaru came to a stop, with Temari hugging Kiba from behind so she wouldn't fall, in front of them. Information was shared and they were able to piece together the layout of the place. There were twelve divisions, each led by a Captain and Vice Captain. Seats were given and lower the number meant higher the rank. All the Shinigami they had encountered fought with swords that would transform into different weapons. The Shinigami were able to walk, stand and run upon air and Captains wore a white haori.

"Does anyone have information on what happened to Killer Bee and his group?" Kakashi asked as he stretched his back.

"No but yesterday I felt his chakra surge further south. Either he made it to the First Division and is waiting in hiding for us to get there, or he was captured." Ao, a Jonin bodyguard to the Mizukage and sensor, said. "But I doubt that the jinchurriki was captured."

"Whatever the case let's get on with the mission." Gaara said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Kazekage-"

"Gaara…we're not in our world my title has no meaning here, besides its best not to say my rank in enemy territory." Gaara interrupted.

"Gaara…don't you find it suspicious that no one has come to meet us in the Third Division?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the sky that was turning a deep orange. Sunrise was upon them.

"I have but let's use it an advantage to cover more ground." Gaara answered as he uncorked his gourd ready for any attack.

"Hmmm they're good…I almost didn't notice them." Kiba whispered to no one in general.

"I count twenty in total." Kakashi said as he read his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Twenty-two," Hinata added softly, "I see two figures coming this way."

Fingering one of his chest pouches that held his cigarettes Shikamaru contemplated their situation. "We just entered the Second Division, if a fight does goes down we need to be as close as the First as possible."

Not even nodding Gaara walked on, leading the group through the eerily quiet pathways until Akamaru whined loudly and turned to look north. Gaara looked toward Kiba whose brown faced tightened with confusion. "What?"

"Those two targets that Hinata noticed, Akamaru says that it's bigger than the Twelth division Captain." Kiba gasped as she remembered the man's power, there was someon stronger than him? Sai tensed his body as he tunred around to meet their enemy. Hinata activiated her bloodlimit, and Shino ha dhis bugs at the ready.

"Which one out of all of you ryoka is the strongest?" The ominous voice questioned out of the darkness.

xXx

Lurking in the shadows, the members of the Onmitsukidō looked on silently as the six foot seven and a half demon of a Captain appeared out of nowhere and stood behind the Ryoka. Claoked by the shadows the Captain hid, on his shoulders they saw a puff of brilliant candy pink hair and narrowed their eyes.

"Go tell Suì-Fēng-Taicho that our mission has been compromised. One of the Gotei thirteen Captains has approached the ryoka, who number twenty in total and have another group hidden somewhere in the First Division." One black-clothed member said almost silently to another. Seeing his fellow Onmitsukidō member disappear quietly he and the others turned back to look at the scene before them.

"Ken-chan, Suì-Fēng-Taicho's black ninjas are surrounding the area." The small girl spoke, her girlish voice resounding throughout the pathways startling everyone but the man with her.

Looking at the hard glare given to them by the Captain they stiffened their backs.

"They're mine…you get in the way and I'll kill you."

Heeding the Captains threat the Onmitsukidō retreated back to their base leaving the dangerous Captain to handle the ryoka. God is not smiling upon you young ryoka for he has set _him _on your path, the squad leader thought as he retreated.

xXx

Kenpachi Zaraki led a simple life. He led his division, the bloodthirsty Eleventh Division, with an iron hand. He lived by the sword, lived for the type of battle that made him give everything he had, and lived for making his daughter happy. Looking in front of him with his eye, he scanned the ryoka's faces. They were mere children in his eyes, but children or not, Kenpachi never let appearances deceive him. His daughter, his fifth seat Yumichika, and the small white haired brat were examples of appearances being decieving.

"So no one's going to answer? Fine with me; I'll just cut down each and every one of you until I find one worthy to fight." As he moved to take a step forward he found that he couldn't move. Frowning he looked down and saw that his shadow was elongated. Curious he followed it with his dark olive green colored eye and saw that it was connected to the shadow of a teenager who was standing ten feet away from him. Spiky brown hair gathered in a high pony tail, a bored expression on the teenagers face. Kenpachi gave the teenager a wolfish smile, "Ah I see, you ryoka are full of surprises. I wonder who was the one that fought Yumichika and Ikkaku, will you be able to present a challenge for me?" Kenpachi made to move again, his smile growing when it resulted in him still being trapped. Kenpachi let out a roar of laughter, "Yachiru go stand on the roof."

"Ok!" Yachiru jumped down onto the ground and smiled to the group of ryoka. "Please have a good fight with Ken-chan! It's been a long time since Ken-chan has played!" Bending her small knees, she leaped into the air and landed gracefully on the tiled roof, much to the shinobi's amazement.

"Did you see that?" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Yachiru, who gave him a silly smile.

"Naruto now is not the time pay attention to such things." Kakashi said as he lifted his head slightly from his book to stare at the towering eye-patch wearing man in front of them.

"This trick of yours is interesting, let's see if you have any more interesting techniques." Kenpachi said as he raised his reiatsu slightly and broke out of the shadow hold. Vanishing from their sight he reappeared in front of Shikamaru, his massive frame casting a huge shadow that covered Shikamaru's entire body. Reaching for his sword he pulled it out quickly and swung it toward him, only to clash with another sword. Turning to the side, his right side being his blind side, he saw that an extremely pale skinned teenager had jumped in between them blocking his downward thrust with a small tanto. Sparks emerged from where their swords clashed and Kenpachi leaned his weight on his sword, satisfied that the teenager didn't crumple down to the ground from his physical pressure. "You're good kid, but your stance needs working on." Kenpachi shifted a bit and forced his opponent on his knees, "See you'll be at the mercy of your opponent if you don't have the right footing."

Sai's expressionless mask broke and he furrowed his brows in frustration, what was with this guy giving him sword play instructions while fighting. The weight of the man was casuing Sai's knees to grind painfully into the ground. He couldn't get to his ink and scroll quick enough to perform a attack, but luckily Sakura came with her fist reared back letting it fly towards the man's face.

Kenpachi saw the pink haired woman come at him and didn't make a move to stop her, seeing as she didn't have a sword in her gloved hands. He focused on the boy that was kneeling in front of him when all of a sudden pain exploded on his left cheek. He was lifted off his feet and was sent back crashing into a nearby wall. His excitement grew as he lay there amongst the stone rubble.

"Tch he wasn't that tough." Sakura said as she flexed her hand. She would die before admitting that the man had felt like iron. Her hand throbbed and she couldn't deny the thrill that went through her when punching him.

"Oh he was tough it's just your freakishly strong, you're like a freak of nature with your odd pink hair and wide forehead." Sai said smiling as he rose from his kneeled position.

"That's it!" Sakura shrieked as she raised her fist in an effort to punch away his fake smile, but was paralyzed by the maniacal laughter that rose in volume from the wreckage.

Bursting through the heavy stones as if it were water, Kenpachi threw his head back and laughed harder, "Yes! I haven't had such a fight since Ichigo came! Don't disappoint me now woman!" he roared as he vanished before their eyes.

"Spread out now!" Kakashi yelled storing away his book, before he and the rest of Shinobi stared as the wild man reappeared and backhanded Sakura.

Sakura saw him appear before her, saw the hand and braced herself for impact. Feeling his iron like hand on her skin, she pushed chakra into her palms and glued herself to his arms. Gritting her teeth she held on, and when she felt him pause she wrapped her legs around his arm and lifted herself up. Facing him Sakura ignored the painful throb from her face, and reared her arm back. Knowing that she could let loose her strength without worrying that she'd kill her opponent, she punched the Captain. She didn't let up from her attacks, constantly shifting and glueing herself to the man's body with the help of her chakra.

Kenpachi was having the time of his life. The pink haired woman, and wasn't that ironic, was tough. She was moving around him like a snake, pressing against him sinfully as she dealt him blows that made his body sing with pain. He moved to catch her, but she would slip his grasp and punish him for trying. Grinning Kenpachi rasied his reiatsu, his bells chiming with the waves, and blasted her off him; not wasting a second he turned around and saw her shocked expression. He could see the exact moment when she knew she was fucked. Her startlingly green eyes narrowed and her body tensed in mid air. Not one to disappoint, especiialy to the 'fairer sex', Kenpachi swung his arm back, and punched her in the face. The force of his punch sent the petite girl crashing into the wreckage where she had sent him earlier.

The group watched with narrowed eyes as the fierce Chunnin was buried under the ruins.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he looked toward the man with narrowed blue eyes, "You bastard!" Taking off he pressed his hands together to form a seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three Naruto's appeared, running with him, one clone forming a small blue chakra sphere while the other pulled out a kunai. As he neared the tall man, Naruto noticed with anger that he didn't even try to move, "Rasengan!"

Kenpachi smiled deeply as the small sphere made contact with his stomach. Being thrown back once more, Kenpachi happily noted that the blond kid's aim was spot on even if the kunai that he threw bounced off his skin. Yes, yes, yes! He might actually not have to hold back in this fight. Laughing aloud again a thin trail of blood coming from his mouth, he picked himself up again and shunpo'ed in front of Naruto, who looked at him in surprise. "You should never stop attacking until you know your opponent is dead, otherwise you're dead." Swinging down his seemingly worn down blade he cut deep into Naruto's left shoulder before Naruto's clone came in between them and tried to impale him with the kunai.

To say that Naruto was shocked to see that nothing happened wasn't even enough, what the hell was this man? The kunai didn't penetrate his skin but managed to make his clones hand bleed resulting in him puffing out.

"Ha! That puny little knife isn't going to kill me!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the tall man. No one was going to kill his best friend, not in front of his eyes. Not saying a word he crossed his arms against his chest as sand swirled out of his gourd. Forming hard sand bullets, Gaara sent them swiftly through the air watching as they made contact with the man. The bullets pushed him away from the bleeding Naruto, who was clutching his mangled shoulder. Gaara saw Naruto give him a small smile before turning back to his opponent, who was taking the sand bullets while laughing. Crazy bastard Gaara thought with a small smirk.

This man, no this monster is as crazy as Gaara! Neji thought as he looked on. Having enough he walked calmly between Naruto and the Eleventh division Captain, taking in his size and seeing thathe was in his field of divination. "You're within my field of divination." Neji assumed the legendary Gentle Fist stance that was, until now, only known to Main branch family members and activated his Byakugan. "First Eight Trigram, Second Eight Trigram, Third Eight Trigram, Fourth Eight Trigram, Fifth Eight Trigram and Sixth Eighth Trigram Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji yelled out, with each deadly precise strike pushing his opponent back.

Naruto had stepped back and let Neji take over; by that time most of the group had begun sneaking away using the fight as chance to get to the First.

Kenpachi was surprised to find that he was a little out of breath when the long haired teenager attacked him, managing to push him back with just his fingertips. Narrowing his eye he stared at teenagers face and noticed with pleasure that it was the 'beautiful' man Yumichika was talking about. Panting a bit for air Kenpachi smiled at the boy, "So you're the man that my weird fifth seat was talking about, spurting that you were beautiful."

Neji looked at him with his now deactivated eyes, "So you're the Captain of the Eleventh Division." Neji said.

Laughing Kenpachi looked at them all, "The names Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the Eleventh Division."

"It doesn't matter who you are you have been defeated." Neji answered calmly back to the wild looking Captain.

"One isn't defeated unless you're dead."

"I have closed all of your tenketsu, you can no longer fight me, do you understand now? You have no way of defeating, or killing me."

Kenpachi furrowed his hairless eyebrows, "Tenketsu? What the hell is tenketsu?"

Using his Byakugan, Neji looked at Kenpachi's body and reconfirmed to himself that he had successfully closed off his pathways. The little red dots began to appear on the man's exposed muscled chest and arms. Well the man did seem like a brute so he wasn't surprised that he didn't know what he was talking about Neji thought as he felt the wind across his face.

Not receiving an answer Kenpachi made to raise his sword and felt a slight pinch on his forearm. Looking down he saw little red dots appearing on his arms and chest. Curious Kenpachi tried to move another limb and found that the similar pinch made itself known. "Not bad immobilizing me kid." He praised as he raised his reiatsu only to flinch slightly, confused he looked up to lock eyes with Neji who was smirking.

Ah so he finally caught on to what I did Neji thought as a smirk came onto his handsome face.

"What's your name?" Kenpachi asked as he continued to grin at Neji.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Neji Hyuga, you better get ready for the fight of your life!" Kenpachi roared as he reached for his eye patch. Kenpachi's monstrous reiatsu sent a shockwave throughout Seireitei, alerting its occupants that one of the strongest and most feared Captains was fighting with his full power. His massive reiatsu was bright yellow in color, forming into a large menacing skull behind him. "Wanna know why I wear the eye patch and these bells," Not waiting for them to answer his reiatsu began to outline his dark green eyes, the yellow glow making him look demonic. "My opponent usually dies quickly so I had the R&D create this." Kenpachi showed them a vicious mouth on the other side of the cloth. "It eats my reiatsu. I can drag out the fight as long as possible. These bells," pointing to his hair, "let my opponent hear me. Now let's get started shall we?" Kenpachi said as his reiatsu rose higher.

Neji was sent to his knees, his chest tightening with the surge of power. Looking around with his Byakugan, he saw that the majority of the group was able to get away before the Captain let loose. Looking up at the giant he cursed himself, he really thought that he could defeat a Shinigami? They're Death Gods for a reason. Neji pushed down the overwhelming sense of despair and struggled to stand. He saw that Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi were still here; Sai having scooped up Sakura and high-tailing it out of there. Good no telling what the Captain would do to her.

Kakashi could feel beads of sweat forming under his mask and the man's power felt as of it were crushing the very life out of him. Kakashi had encountered a many great power back home, but this, this was insane. He knew that the Kyuubi was their only hope in escaping, he hated that Naruto had to use the chakra but if he had it then he better dam well use it. "We need to delay him, Naruto you know what to do." Kakashi ordered as he glared at the Death God.

"Are you insane?" Gaara snapped sounding a bit insane himself with the blood lust rising in him.

"Gaara this Kenpachi Zaraki is on a whole different level than **any** of us. I now understand why Hokage-sama told us to get to the First Division as quickly as possible. Satnding here while his power continues to grow could get us killed; fighting him will get us killed. We need to get to the First asap. Naruto can help us do that, he's too stubborn to die." Kakashi said as he gasped for air. The urge to take off his mask was making him panic, he couldn't breathe and Kakashi felt his legs tremble.

"He's right. The only chakras that can possibly be a match for him are the tailed-beasts. Killer Bee isn't here, we need you at the First Division, so Naruto has to stay here." Neji said gasping.

"Naruto?" Gaara said looking at Naruto whose shoulder was slowly being healed by the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at everyone before looking at the Captain who stood staring at them, waiting patiently. He wasn't going to lie this Kenpachi Zaraki scared the shit out of him. Scared him more than Orochimaru ever did, Kenpachi he fought without caring if he died; and that was what made him so fucking dangerous. "Go." It was for that reason that he had to stay.

Nodding the Shinobi moved as fast as they could, their movements feeling sluggish.

"Bye-bye!" Yachiru yelled from a nearby building, unaffected by Kenpachi's immense strength.

Naruto closed his eyes and found himself in the damp sewers that contained the Nine-tailed fox. Kyuubi opened a large red eye and stared at his host from behind his bars.

"What do you want filth?" Kyuubi's growled out, echoing throughout the sewage system_. _

Naruto gave his tenant an intense look, a look that made his demon actually pay attention to him. "There is a man out there with insane chakra reserves that might rival or surpass yours, I need your chakra to have a fighting chance or else we both die." Naruto hated having to ask for chakra. Stupid fox, why couldn't he have gotten a frog instead of this uptight crzy bastard?

"Kenpachi Zaraki."

"How do you know him?" Naruto shouted, narrowing his deep blue eyes at the mammoth of a fox that lay hidden in the shadows of his cage.

"I don't you imbecile. I'm sealed within you. I can hear what happens in the outside world, idiot."Kyuubi replied, thinking it beneath him to even speak to Naruto, but not passing up the chance at insulting the human.

"Whatever just give me what I came here for fox." Naruto snapped his patience with him running out. All he heard was a disgusted snort followed by the Kyuubi murmuring something about him being an ungrateful weak bitch. He didn't give two shits what that stupid fox thought him weak.

Feeling the rush of dark power he opened his now red eyes and smirked at Kenpachi, "I'll show you what a true monster looks and feels like Kenpachi Zaraki."

xXx

All of Seireitei felt the ominous reiatsu that flared violently against Kenpachi's own monstrous reiatsu. Turning to look toward the Second Division, where the Eleventh Captain had intercepted the ryoka, Toshiro narrowed his eyes as the shockwaves shook the very foundation of Soul Society. These ryoka are becoming problematic, he thought as he walked out of his office not knowing that two other Captains were making their way to the Second.

xXx

Gaara could barely restrain himself. The power that was coming from where they left Naruto was awakening his demon. He could hear the mad laughter echoing throughout his mind, nearly making him laugh aloud in tune with the demon. His eyes were becoming wild, Shukakau's blood lust spiraling out of control. Blinking slowly Gaara breathed deeply to calm down and to regain control, control that wasn't possible in his early childhood.

Neji and Kakashi watched on silently with dread heavy in their stomachs. They didn't need the Kazekage to snap and let his demon reign, not while Naruto was fighting Kenpachi. Two demons were enough, three would be fatally devastating.

Gaara's sand raised itself to form a shield around him, taking the hit that was meant for him. Gaara's restrain broke and he turned slowly, his normally blank teal eyes filled with a need to spill blood. Gaara the Insane was making an appearance, but it was better than Gaara the Demon. "Go on ahead, oh and Kakashi, don't disappoint me." The unsaid threat was acknowledged by the one-eyed Jounin. Gaara's voice was alive with excitement as he took out the scroll from his pouches and threw it at the tall silver haired man.

Kakashi caught the scroll. He wasn't planning on trying to dissuade Gaara. Temari and Kankuro, who had slowed down to join them, gave their little brother a look before following the Copy Ninja. Gaara could take care of himself, with him more in control of his demon he was a force to be reckoned with.

Gaara looked up and saw a man of about five feet eleven inches, white kenseikan holding back some of his long black hair. Three long thick strands of hair flowed to the left side of his noble handsome face. The man's slate gray eyes looked down on Gaara, his expression made of stone.

"So you are the ryoka that has been disturbing the peace of Seireitei." his elegant voice furthering giving evidence of his noble upbringing. "Anyone, or anything, that disturbs Soul Society will be cut down." He reappeared briefly behind Gaara and raised his zanpakuto, poised to stab in him the back but was stopped by the teenager's sand shield. Dully surprised that Senka didn't make contact, he shunpo'ed away as a wave of sand came rushing after him. Staring at the teenager, standing arrogantly thinking that he didn't have to move from his statue like position, it almost made him want to glare at the boy.

He could see that the boy was one step away from losing his composure. He needed to make the boy take that step and take him to the jail cells to await trial. He really didin't want to draw his blade against him, but he had to find a way to even touch the boy. That damnable sand kept coming to his defense, was the boy so skilled that he could sense and even anticipate his attacks? He should not underestimate the crimson haired teen, not unlike another obnoxious teenager that had also invaded Soul Society.

Gaara returned the stare, stomping down the urge to lash out at the man and let his blood soak in his sand. He was not going to lose control, not after everything that has happened. They stared at each other and then the man spoke.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division."

Gaara regarded the man with suspicion evident in his teal eyes, "I am Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage of Sunagakure." No need to tell him that he was also the container of Shukaku.

Byakuya stood there no emotion evident on his face as he thought over the information given to him. Gaara Sabaku and he was the wind shadow of the hidden village in the sand? What did that even mean? Lifting up his left hand, he pointed his forefinger at him, "Byakurai." A lighting charge started from the tip of his finger before letting out a powerful lightning bolt, a lighting bolt that was racing straight to Gaara.

Gaara saw the attack coming and did nothing to move out of the way. His sand always protected him even without him willing it. It was a phenomenon that was caused by Shukaku's presence in his body. Any threat sent his way was automatically blocked by his sand. He never experienced pain, or any injury, until his fight with Rock Lee. His sand came up as expected and formed a dense wall of hardened sand. Blinking slowly from the impact of the lightning bolt that Byakuya sent, and with no hand seals impressive, Gaara's sand dissolved when the attacked had run its course.

Byakuya looked on with a calculating gaze. It seemed to him that the boy's sand could be used as both offense and defense. What caused minor frustration to him was that the sand could harden to an extent that matches steel. Byakuya then knew that his sand attacks could be hardened to be as tough as any sword. What he needed were powerful attacks and fast movements that the ryoka's sand wouldn't be able to keep up with. That shouldn't be too hard, Byakuya thought, remembering his younger days when he was taught by the Flash Step Goddess, Yoruichi Shihoin, before she was exiled. "You have skill, but don't think that you can defeat me." Byakuya released a small portion of his reiatsu and watched as the ryoka boy was sent down to on one knee.

His breaths were coming in fast and shallow, and fear was gnawing at him. The worst though was that Shukaku was screeching at him, that if they didn't get serious and fight they would be killed. He hated to admit it, but the crazy dog was right, they needed to get serious. He finally gave in to the urge that he had been holding at bay for quite some time, throwing his head back Gaara laughed his insane laugh that sent chills down Byakuya's spine.

This boy is deranged, Byakuya thought as he remembered his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki and how he began to change into a hollow. His let free more of his spiritual pressure, unconcerned of the fact that that brute, Captain Kenpachi, had his monstrous reiatsu free along with the ryoka's. Most likely the lower and unranked Shinigami were unconscious, while the higher ranking Shinigami were paralyzed with fear.

Gaara licked his dry lips the tension was making him itchy. Screw this, he thought letting loose his chakra, a permanent mixture of his and Shukaku's. He hadn't felt this level of pleasure in a long while, Gaara took a freeing breath.

Byakuya was slightly impressed. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His zanpakuto blade burned bright pink as it dissolved into a thousand pieces, resembling sakura petals, leaving the hilt of the sword in his right hand.

Gaara watched as his chakra clashed with Byakuyas', shattering nearby windows and making the ground tremble. His sand began swirling around his ankles, ready to defend his body without thought. Watching as Byakuya's hand swung to the left, Gaara noted that the sakura petals were being directed by Byakuya himself. Very much as how my sand moves, Gaara thought as he smiled darkly. His sand came rushing up, blocking the blades and giving Gaara time to think of an attack. Raising his sand in the air, morphing it into shuriken, he sent them into flight.

Byakuya watched his sakura petals clash with the steel hardened sand for some time before one managed to break through and fly at him. The boy's skill with his sand was incredible, Byakuya flash stepped away dodging the sand shuriken. Coming to a wall Byakuya looked behind him and saw that the shuriken had broken apart to form sand bullets in mid attack, not stopping from its course. His slate gray eyes lit up with an idea and barley managed to dodge the majority of the sand bullets. Narrowing his eyes at the pain, he didn't stop from excueting his plan. This pain is nothing the thought became a mantra as Byakuya sent a cold calculated look to Gaara.

Gaara needed to escape. He didn't have the luxury to wasted time with this Captain. His eyes widened as Byakuya appeared before him, his wall of sand blocking Byakuya's punch. He didn't even notice him move, that was too close for comfort.

He needed to up his speed to get past the sand, Byakuya shunpo'ed to the back of the ryoka. His fist made its way closer before the sand came up and blocked him yet again.

Shit, Gaara thought as his sand brushed closer to him. Gaara encased himself in sand and swirled away.

Byakuya stared in surprise as the ryoka disappeared, using his sand as transportation. Closing his eyes he followed the boy's reiatsu signature, a signature that was making its way to the First Division. Alarm rushed through his body; Zaraki and the other ryoka were racing towards the First as well.

The situation just became worse. Byakuya raced to catch up with the crimson haired ryoka as he felt another powerful reiatsu just ahead of his target.

xXx

"We need to get to the First Division fast." Kakashi commanded as he sped past the large group. Nodding they ran leaving the Second Division and finally entering the First Division where Killer Bee's group finally joined.

"Where have you guys been?" Chojuro asked as he ran alongside the ex-Anbu.

"I could ask you the same question," Kakashi replied as he kept running, "Gaara and Naruto are delaying two Captains, we need to deliver this scroll."

"This is weird man, yesterday there was a whole bunch of Shinigami coming at us. Now there's no one here…something's up." Killer Bee said as he ran on the other side of Kakashi.

Akamaru's whine broke the silence and Kiba translated, "Akamaru says someone's coming, similar powerful level like the Captains."

Scowling Kakashi began to slow down before Shikamaru stopped him, "You can't, Gaara entrusted you with getting the scroll to the First Division. Someone else has to deal with this Shinigami because we won't be able to outrun the person."

"I'll stay." Hinata said as she skidded to a stop turning her back to them.

"Hinata…" Neji began before stopping with Hinata holding her hand up.

"No Neji. You have better combat skills, but my eyes are better. Now go before you waste anymore time."

Furrowing his eyebrows Neji nodded and took off running, "Let's go you heard Hinata-sama."

Taking a deep breath she formed her resolve as she stared at the horizon. She would show all of them how strong she had become. She'd show Naruto how strong she is.

xXx

Toshiro Hitsugaya was the youngest Captain in Soul Society history. Leading the Tenth Division, Toshiro was the very definition of frozen passion. It was no wonder that his zanpaktu was the strongest ice based sword. His sister, Momo Hinamori, led the Fifth Division in absence of a Captain, and he cursed Sousuke Aizen's name every time he saw the hollow look in his sister's eyes since his betrayal. Jumping across the roof tiles Toshiro entertained the thought that the ryoka were part of Aizen's entourage but quickly discarded it. If the ryoka were allied to that bastard more damage would have been inflicted upon Seireitei.

"Go back Matsumoto." Toshiro said as he jumped onto the roof of the Fourth Division.

"Taichoooooo what if you need back-up?" A sultry woman's voice said from behind him.

"Matsumoto I need someone I trust back at the division."

"Fine, I'll turn back but if I feel that you need back-up I'm coming."

With that Toshiro felt his Lieutenant turn back to the Tenth. He Shunpo'ed the rest of the way there, wanting to capture the ryoka before they caused any more damage.

xXx

Hinata stood breathing in and out in a calming manner that her father had taught her many years ago before sending her off to Kurenai. Her Byakugan caught the flickering figure in the distance. What she saw made her breath catch. A mere child Hinata thought as she openly stared at the small figure above her. Biting her lower lip she looked away from him, he looked so innocent.

"Look at me." Toshiro demanded as he flash stepped a few feet across from her.

Letting out a small squeak Hinata brought her fingers together, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…its..its..its just th-th-that you're a ch-ch-child." She stuttered her pale cheeks alive with color. She knew that in shinobi started out young, but Death Gods surely had to be different?

Toshiro couldn't believe that this stuttering shy woman was part of the ryoka group that was causing such chaos in Soul Society. "What is your name? What are you doing in Soul Society?"

Hinata blinked and really looked at the Shinigami. His eyes are centuries old, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, and the rest is classified." Her voice steady with regained confidence.

Toshiro took notice in Hinata's change. She no longer stuttered and she looked ready to fight him if need be. "I don't want to fight you ryoka but I will if you force me."

"Than fight we shall Shinigami-san for I will not let you pass." Hinata said as she fell into the gentle fist stance, never taking her eyes off the short Shinigami.

"Tch, my name is not Shinigami-san ryoka. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division. Don't worry, I won't kill you." Toshiro said as he looked at her with disinterest not unsheathing his sword. Considering what binding Kidō to use Toshiro felt a raise of reiatsu come from the girl in front of him. He barely had time to blink as two large twirling lion heads slammed into him.

Hinata crossed the distance between them quickly and waited until her twin lions made contact with him before she raised the amount of chakra she had for each lion up, "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists" She twirled away from the short Captain who was thrown back into a wall.

Toshiro felt his mouth open as the air in his lungs was forced out, a bit of spit flying out with it. His arms flew forward as his stomach was pushed back and he was air borne his back colliding harshly against one of the many stone walls. His eyes barely had time to take in the sight of a wall coming down on top of him before raising his left forearm up.

Hinata saw with her enhanced vision that the small Captain was able to protect himself by raising his arm to break the stone. She took a few steps back and waited to see what the young Captain would do.

Standing up Toshiro threw some of the debris away and calmly walked out, standing a few feet away from Hinata once again. "I made a rookie mistake, that won't happen again."

The element of surprise gone Hinata concentrated as she looked at his chakra pathway system. From what Neji had said the Death Gods didn't know about tenketsu, all the more to her advantage.

Toshiro saw Hinata looking not at him but at his body. Judging from her eyes and where she was staring she must have a talent that allowed her to see past material things. Fighting the childish urge to cover his body with his hands he looked at her, there was no way those eyes were normal, not with the veins bulging out so dramatically.

Hinata narrowed her activated eyes at him, mapping out his system, readying her attack.

"What exactly are you looking at?" An idea flashed through his mind, "You're looking at my organs?" He asked, wondering if she was going to target his internal organs.

Hinata was struck with surprise as Toshiro quickly gained a bit of understanding of her kekkei genkai, "A child genius I see." She answered not bothering to correct him about his theory.

Toshiro saw that he was not going to receive any other response and lifted his hand, "Sai." He didn't want to give the ryoka any chance at getting at his organs.

Hinata felt her arms pulled forcefully behind her as she fell on her knees. Looking at him she saw that he thought he had this battle won. Her hair fell forward to frame her face before she gave him a heated look, "I am not someone that you should look down on!" she yelled as she raised her chakra, breaking the binding spell.

Toshiro watched with cold disinterest as Hinata broke free from the low level binding Kidō spell and stood proudly on her feet. He wasn't impressed that she was able to dispel the Kidō spell, "Any low ranking Shinigami can break out of that. Did you really think that just because you did that I was going to be impressed? Hate to break it to you Hyuga but compared to me, you're just an ant." Toshiro raised his reiatsu and the air around them immediately dropped several temperatures down. The cold was where he was top dog, feeling the icy breeze he gave the ryoka female a small smirk.

The confidence that she had built up wavered terribly. So what if he was stronger, she knew that she wasn't going to win in a straight fight. But if she couold just get close enough to use Gentle Fist, that was the tricky part Hinata thought as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

Toshiro lifted his right palm up, "Shakkaho." A small red ball of energy formed at the center of his palm and surged forward towards Hinata.

She wasn't going to be able to dodge, so she twirled around instead. Pushing out chakra from her hands, she formed chakra arcs that repelled and sliced any attack that came in contact with it. The red shot of energy strained against the jutsu but ultimately dispersed, leaving the hyuga heir unharmed.

Toshiro lifted his hand once more and delivered a stronger attack, "Sokatsui." A burst of blue fire erupted from his hand and went streaking toward Hinata.

Hinata felt the impact of the attack and strained against it. This attack was by far stronger than the last one and she had to push everything she had in order for her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, to work. It was her absolute defense. It repelled any jutsu thrown at her, and cut down anything that made contact with it. She developed it herself, using the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Heavenly Spin as a foundation; adding more chakra to beams making them bigger and able to reach a larger area.

Toshiro watched as his Kidō spell was once again repelled and furrowed his brows a bit. He looked at the woman inside the reiatsu dome, he had to admint her defense was a bit impressive, but he had seen a similar shield before. And like the other ryoka woman, this one was all soft curves and stuttering words. Shame, he really didn't want to hurt the girl but he was going to have to fight her with hand to hand combat.

Hinata saw that the small Captain had stopped attempting to throw jutsu's at her, so she warily stopped her twirling and closed her tenketsu in her hands. She had pumped out more chakra then she had wanted to, and while she was lost in her thought Toshiro wasted no time in closing the distance between them. He appeared a few inches away from her face before delivering a punishing blow to her ribs. Flying back she hit the wall and slid down to the floor, she struggled to get on her feet. It burned to breathe. She suspected that he had broken her ribs. She knew that he had held back, probably to not harm her so she could be in fit condition to talk, and it irked her. Seeing him walk slowly to her she restrained a smile from blooming on her face. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up and fell into the Gentle Fist stance.

Toshiro saw her struggle and saw as she forced herself in that weird fighting stance of hers. He didn't deem her a threat, never had, she wasn't on his level. He knew that if he wanted to he could kill her, even if she pulled out some ace up her sleeve, the fact remained that he could end her any second. He wasn't like Kuchiki, who seemed to love rubbing it in everyone's face that no one was at his level; he simply knew the cold hard facts. He was stronger than her, end of story. Her possibilities of winning were non-existent. His thoughts were cut off as he saw her smile.

"You're within my field of divination." Was all she said before she surged forward struck him with hard precise hits. "First strike, Second strike, Third strike-" She whispered as she hit his tenketsu only to stop with shock.

Toshiro felt the hard hits on his body and moved away. He could that something was blocking his reiatsu. Something that he knew she was cause of. Glaring at her, his eyes took on a hard glint to them, play time was over. No one messed with his reiatsu and lived. He felt his paralyzed muscles spasm and felt cold fire in his veins.

Stepping back she watched him with deactivated eyes, because what was the point? He knew what her attack entailed now. He was able to move away before she had even finished, there was no chance of getting another shot at him. "Hitsugaya-Taicho I know that you are stronger than me, I also know that if I had any chances of giving my friends more time I had to get you closer to me so that I could close your chakra points. You're the first person ever to ever get away before the attack was complete." Even if she hadn't completed the attack, she had a good part of his system, moving for him would be difficult. Giving the twichting Captain a small bow Hinata turned her back and began to run away before being stopped by his icy voice.

"I don't know what this chakra you speak off is, but by sealing my reiatsu you think you've won you are mistaken." Toshiro hadn't felt this angry since that fuck Aizen had stabbed Momo, "I don't need my reiatsu to crush a **weakling** like you." Toshiro cruelly informed her.

Flinching Hinata bit her lip, "Yes I know, but anything to delay you and give any advantage to my friends is worth it."

"What are you ryoka after?"

"We're just looking for someone and," activating her Byakugan again she looked forward, "judging from what my Byakugan sees my friends are already within the center of the First Division". Turning around Hinata gave him a small smile over her shoulder before she froze her eyes widening.

Toshiro knew what made her flatter, "It seems you delayed one Captain only for another one to pass." He couldn't help the dark smile that passed over his lips.

Hinata saw a massive figure come from the side, blindsiding her friends. After a few seconds of dodging attacks the group left leaving one member behind. She saw with fear and hope that it was Shino who had been left to stand against the outrageously tall figure.

Toshiro closed his eyes in pain, it was smart sealing his spiritual power in order for her friends to gain time, but he needed to undo what she did to him to get to the First Division. Thoughts of her actually being with Aizen filtered through his mind before he realized that she didn't even know who they were. Aizen surely would have informed any subordinate of his of the Captains of the Gotei thirteen. "Your friend won't be able to make it out alive."

"Don't underestimate Shino. That man won't come out alive." Hinata whispered, not noticing that the white haired Captian was moving silently towards her.

xXx

Shino Aburame knew he was creepy, and he was okay with bugs inside him would do that. They could either love him or not. If not then they could rot in hell, shit. Yes Shino was the creepy guy who held grudges for a long, long time as Naruto knows personally. Being creepy made him more accepting to the new, the weird, and the unbelievable; but this man, creature, thing standing in front of him was truly something that made Shino take a breath and pause.

"I know what I look like so save your insults for someone who cares." Sajin growled.

"Insults, no I'm merely taking in your appearance." Spoken more than he normally would Shino's voice sounded gritty and harsh; if only the others were here to hear him now he thought as he stared at the Shinigami in front of him through his dark sunglasses.

Sajin stared at the heavily clothed ryoka, "You are an intruder of Soul Society for that reason alone we are enemies. Surrender now or suffer."

"If you fight me, you won't be able to recover so easily."

"You underestimate me boy."

"I say the same."

"What is your name?"

"Shino Aburame."

"I am Sajin Komamura Captain of the Seventh Division." Sajin narrowed his honey gold eyes and sped towards Shino.

Shino smirked from behind his coat that covered his lower face, "I did warn you Captain Komamura."

xXx

Naruto ran. He knew that if he continued to fight he would be taken over by the Kyuubi and that couldn't happen. He ran because he was terrified by the man chasing him. Hearing Kenpachi's maniacal laugh behind him Naruto sped up, he didn't know that such people could exist in the world. If everyone thought he was a freak for his stamina they should see Kenpachi Zaraki; he took the crown of freakiness.

His chakra cloak dispursed and Naruto felt paralyzed before Kenpachi's laugh startled him. He renewed his efforts at running away to the First Division. Leaving Kenpachi in the dust he ran and jumped instinctively when a bright blue jutsu was sent his way. Pushing his feet against the stone wall he took chakra from his own impressive chakra reserves and sent it to his feet. The blast of chakra propelled him forward gaining space from the now two Captains that were on his tail. Where the fuck had this Captian come from? Naruto caught sight of long dair hair and a white haori before he hauled ass.

His arms stung from where some of the jutsu hit him but was already healing thanks to the Kyuubi so he ignored it. Naruto's lungs burned from the blast of freezing air. The fuck did this come from? He saw a small Captains standing as if made of stone as he stared at Hinata, who looked as she was being frozen to death. Not missing a beat he jumped down scooped her up bridal style and jumped up again running. Naruto looked down and saw the small Captain glance at him, a cold fury in his eyes before a wave of cold air hit him nearly sending him to the floor. He gasped and for once thanked every single deity out there that he had the Kyuubi. Naruto continued running taking advantage of his crazy stamina. Fucking shit, he thought, were all Captains this strong? He ran and found dead bugs littering the ground and a battered Shino limping away from a battlefield before hitting the ground face first. Cursing colorfully he created a clone, not daring to stop for even a moment, and was followed by his clone carrying Shino on its back. They felt a blast of freezing air a few miles back causing the roofs beneath them to be covered by ice. He ran knowing that he had now four Captains behind him, and they catching up fast, from what Hinata told him.

He ran and ran until he collapsed on the floor, his legs had simply given up on him, within he hoped to God was the location that he needed to be in. He grunted at the pain that covered his entire body but somehow managed to stand up sluggishly. Hinata, the ice melting slowly off her limbs, stood to her feet and together they dragged Shino to a giant wooden door where Hinata told him their friends were. They froze as they felt the insane combined chakra from the four Captains. He yelled at Hinata to hurry up and run to the door. She promptly ignored him telling him that she wasn't about to leave him alone. Together they shuffled and dragged Shino, the unconscious bastard. His arms and legs were shaking, his lungs seared with pain with every breath he took, and his heart was beating so agonizingly hard.

Naruto felt a ball of insane panic start to rise within him as he and Hinata struggled to get to the door, Kenpachi's laugh right behind him. Then the door opened.

**The Kidō spells and Jutsu's I got from Bleach Wiki and Naruto Wiki. Also might I add, yeah the shinobi are powerful and have crazy chakra and tailed-beasts; but the Shinigami are just that: Death Gods. A shinobi won't be on the same level with a Death God no matter how insanely good they are.**


	5. Safe and Sound?

**Safe and Sound?**

**Author's Note: The characters are not mine sadly. **

Yamamoto sat in his chair as if it were a throne. He didn't open his eyes when the doors to the meeting hall were thrown open and a masked man with spiky silver hair came in with a scroll in hand, a haggard looking group following him. Yamamoto finally opened his eyes as he opened the scroll. The door was opened once more and a red headed teenager came in, sand flowing into a gourd behind his back. Closing the doors the teenager walked up to him, staring at him intensing with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking back down at the scroll he didn't even react, unlike the ryoka who all fell to their knees, at the reiatsu that was coming from his Sixth, Seventh, Tenth and Eleventh Division Captains. He read the message as he heard one of the ryoka's open the door. Yamamoto saw a blood covered teenager and an ice covered young girl dragging another unconscious heavily clothed teenager. Standing he walked slowly to the door, not sure of how he should be feeling that a group could out run four Captains.

"This old man is the leader right?" Naruto shrieked out, struggling to stay upright. Naruto didn't think he had it in him to move another step. A chill went up his spine, Naruto shivered, Kenpachi was right behind him.

Yamamoto glanced at the exhausted youth and saw the panicked look in his blue eyes. Looking past the blond, he saw his four Captains appear into the room their swords in hand.

"Yamamoto-SoTaicho we will take care of these ryoka." Sajin panted out his golden eyes narrowing at them.

"Why bother, it seems that these ryoka were too much for the Captains of the Gotei thirteen to handle." Yamamoto said closing his red eyes again.

"Tch what are you talking about old man, Naruto over there is about to fall flat on his face from fighting me." Kenpachi said smiling widely as if his own bleeding body wasn't a big deal.

"We were trying to capture them without killing them Yamamoto-SoTaicho." Toshiro added as he ignored the slight stinging from the red dots that covered his body.

"Lower your swords."

"Yamamoto-SoTaicho?" Byakuya questioned even as he lowered his sword.

"Our guests have passed the test, barely. Sasakibe-Fuku Taicho please show our guests to the guest rooms to freshen up. Komamura-Taicho gather the Captains in an hour. Zaraki-Taicho go to the Fourth to get cleaned up, I don't want blood seeping into my floors." Slamming his cane onto the ground he walked out slowly as his Lieutenant appeared out of nowhere leading them out of the hall.

The Captains watched in confusion but said nothing as they sheathed their swords and walked out. Kenpachi miffed at not being able to finish the fight.

"You just lose interest like that?" Naruto said panting a bit as his wounds began healing.

Byakuya spoke up, "You were never of any interest boy. We protect the tranquility of Soul Society it doesn't matter who or what you are, but once our Captain Commander has spoken we obey." With that he walked out, Kenpachi giving them all a wild smile before leaving not bothering to say anything. Toshiro glared at the coldly before leaving in a burst of shunpo. Sajin gave them a hard look, pausing to sare slightly at Shino, before leaving.

Chojiro wondered what his Captain had up his sleeve with this rough look group. Clearing his throat he led them to their rooms. "You have one hour to rest before you are called to the meeting hall."

The Shinobi followed the tall white haired man out and thought that the time they were going to be here was going to be hell.

xXx

Filing into the room the Captains stood waiting for their Captain Commander to begin the meeting. Mayuri quickly took notice that the group of ryoka, no their _guests_, were waiting behind the door. His hands itched to grab one of them and return to his lab, Mayuri could feel his lips stretch out into a smile at the mere thought of having an experiment subject.

Toshiro didn't like the way the painted Captain was smiling. Grinidng his teeth Toshiro willed himself to remain calm and unaffected. He hated that he had to stand next to the mad scientist, he always smelled of toxic fumes.

Yamamoto rapped his cane onto the wooden floor to get everyone's attention. "The order to capture the ryoka has been lifted." Yamamoto began as he slowly opened his red eyes, looking at every Captain to make sure that they understood the order.

"Why the sudden change?" A gentle speaking woman asked from the right side of the line.

"They were never the enemy, their infiltartion a test, a test to see if they had the skills, power and determination to get to their target." He answered.

"Test? So you knew that why they were here all along?" a petite woman with short hair asked.

"Yes. There was a time when one of their race managed to enter our world, he managed to sneak in without any of you even feeling him. It was because of that that I didn't kill him and granted his request of leaving a scroll in my care, with the condition that if whoever entered Soul Society would be given the chance to learn from us if they passed my test. The scroll would alert me when others of his race were present in Soul Society. I wanted to see if this bunch would be able to survive against the Captains, and how fast they could get to the First Division to find me. They passed, the limit was five days and they completed it in two." Yamamoto set his gaze on the five Captains that had made contact with the ryoka. "I must say that I am thankful that they made it to the First, how else would have I known that the Captains performance are not up to par."

"What is their purpose in coming to Soul Society?" Byakuya asked trying to change the subject, the heat of shame spreading throughout his chest. He pushed back the blush, no way in hell that that was going to happen. Glancing around he saw that Sajin had his ears folded, Toshiro was glaring at the wall and Kenpachi had just shrugged the reprimand off. How like the brute to not care about their reputation.

"Let us find out from them personally. You may enter." At his command the doors opened and the Captains finally saw the ryoka, all twenty-five of them, walk into the room eyeing them with wary looks.

Gaara walked in front, making clear his staus among the large ggroup. They came to a stop in the middle of the meeting hall, positionng themselves so that their backs faced each other and that everyone had an eye on each Death God. They stayed there silent until one of three female Captains broke the tension filled silence.

"So are you going to just stand there like useless fools and waste our time?"

"Suì-Fēng- Taicho please what will they think of us?" Jushiro said sending a warm smile to the Shinobi.

The Second Division Captain glared at the sickly man, not bothering to waste her breath on telling him to shut the fuck up. She directed her heavy glare at the broody teenager with blood red hair.

Gaara turned his attention to her breifly before turning back to Yamamoto who watched on silently. "My name is Gaara Sabaku, the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Blinking slowly it occurred to him that these Shinigami probably had no idea of how their world worked, "That means that I am the strongest shinobi of my village, granting me the rank of village leader. I'm also the jinchuuriki of the One-tailed Beast Shukaku."

"Yare, Yare does this mean you are the strongest within the group I wonder?" A tall man with long wavy brown hair wondered aloud his face covered by a large sakkat.

Gaara stared at the sakkat wearing man before blinking slowly, "Who knows." Hearing the snickers coming from his fellow shinobi he continued, "We were sent here by the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, of Konohagakure. She, along with other high ranking shinobi, opened a portal using a jutsu." Gaara stopped and stared at the old man in front of him. He needed to get the message across; he needed to get their cooperation. "Our world is in danger. We were sent here in hopes of learning from you so that we could save our people." Gaara allowed the desperation that he held at bay leak through his emotionless mask. It helped. He noticed that some of the Captians were looking at him with concern.

"Danger you say…of what?" Jushiro asked his face ridden with worry.

"There is a man, Madara Uchiha that is very powerful. He has hand picked some of the most dangerous rogue shinobi from our villages to form Akatsuki. Akatsuki is extremely deadly. They are not just hired hitmen, but they've also been hunting jinchurriki down and extracting their tailed beasts. If they manage to get all nine, they will use them to awaken the tenth tailed beast. It's the original form of all the nine beasts that were divided by the Sage of Six Paths, Madara Uchiha wants to become its host. With all that power Uchiha plans on casting a powerful jutsu called the Infinite Tsukuyomi. This jutsu will put every single human under a genjutsu, having us all under his control." Gaara paused for effect, "Complete world domination."

Mayuri tilted his head, his face devoid of his usual smile, "Capturing jinchuuriki…aren't you a jinchuuriki?"Gaara turned and nodded. "So the question here is what exactly is a jinchuuriki and how many has he captured?"

"Jinchuuriki are human sarcifices that house a tailed beast by sealing the beast inside the humans soul. A tailed beast is a living mass of powerful demonic chakra."

"Fascinating." Mayuri's mind was whirling with the influx of information. "Tell me when does this sealing normally occur?" Mayuri asked.

"The sealing usually is done when we are children or infants in order for the tailed beast's chakra, and ours to successfully merge with each other. In my case, my tailed beast was sealed when I was still in my mother's womb. That had the tragic effect of causing her death at my birth and causing slight," at this Gaara lowered his head and stared out them with hooded eyes, "mental and emotional instabilities. That method of sealing has not been repeated since." Gaara said with a dark smile.

Smiling at him Mayuri chuckled, "So these jinchurriki, sounds like they're a hot commodity. How many are still alive? What does the number of tails mean exactly?" It was always so much fun when new test subjects, no _guests_, appeared. Life in Soul Society can be so dull at times.

"The tailed beasts are coveted by many because of their strength and near impossibility to be killed." Gaara chanced a glance at Naruto. One of the sole reasons that they were here was to gain better control over their tenents. Gaara looked back at the painted man who had the unmistakable look of a scientist, "Each tailed beast has a certain number of tails which serves to identify them and to show the level of strength. The One-tailed Shukaku is my demon. Shukaku is a giant sand Tanuki with blue markings covering its entire body. He's very high manitance." Kankuro's bitter chuckle resounded throughtout the meetng hall. "There are four jinchurriki still alive, including myself. Yugito Nii of Kumogakure, host of the Two Tailed Monster Cat, Killer Bee of Kumogakure, host of the Eight Tailed Giant Ox and Naruto Uzumaki, host of the the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Akatsuki havealready captured the other five jinchuuriki and extracted their demons. Once their demons are extracted they die."

"You're hoping that by learning from us you will have a fihting chance against this Madara Uchiha?"

Gaara nodded and watched as Yamamoto closed his eyes.

Lost in thought Yamamoto remembered the scroll he was given and considered the pros and cons at accepting to teach them. There was no longer a Central forty-six which left him in charge of the law, but he could not simply give, not without gaining something in return. "Ripping souls is what Soul Society stands to protect against. Soul Society will help you become stronger, but when the time comes to repay this favor you will not utter a single complaint." Yamamoto knew that every single Captain and acting Captain knew what he was speaking of: Aizen. "Tomorrow we will meet again to decide the placement of your members in our Divisions." Yamamoto gave an intense glare to the shinobi group, "I warn all of you, if you ever disrespect one of my Captains I will not stop them from punishing you. Dismissed." He said, standing to leave the hall.

Sneering at the group, Mayuri waved before leaving the room with the rest of the Captains. Naruto glared at him before turning away he didn't want to be scolded by that old man. He looked like a real pain in the ass

"Come along ryoka." Chojiro said from the doors.

"Hey we have names, what the hell does ryoka mean anyway." Tenten asked as she followed the Lieutenant.

"Ryoka means Souls that enter Soul Society improperly, without the guidance of Shinigamis."

"Well we couldn't exactly hail a Shinigami down and hitch a ride into Soul Society now could we?" Tenten shot back feeling insulted.

"Cheeky brat." Chojiro muttered.

xXx

Naruto stared at the ceiling as he concentrated on the feeling of the soft cool breeze coming in from the small window at the side of the room. He sensed Gaara who had decided to room with him stir from his useless futon. They both knew he wasn't going to sleep.

"Can't sleep Gaara?" Naruto asked as he chuckled lightly.

"What are you doing still awake?" Gaara asked as he sat up.

"I can't sleep too much on my mind." Naruto whispered thankful that Gaara had insisted in rooming with him.

"…I'm listening." Gaara said softly in the dark.

Naruto smiled sadly, "Now everyone knows that I have the Kyuubi in me."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? I felt their stares on my back. I know they were thinking 'fox demon who destroyed our village'."

"Naruto…I have two words for you…Fuck them."

Naruto turned to look in Gaara's direction, eyes wide and saw that Gaara had stripped down to his boxers like himself. He was surprised to see that even with him living in the freaking desert he was still so pale. "Never thought you'd have such a filthy mouth Gaara, your coolness points just went up." Naruto laughed lightly as he stretched out on his futon, throwing the bed sheets to the side.

Gaara smiled lightly as he stared at Naruto, "They don't live your life. They don't know our pain. It is a known fact that we jinchuuriki lead lonely lives." Gaara let his gaze trail away from his friend and towards the small window. Looking ou to the night sky Gaara sighed, "It doesn't matter if we surround ourselves with precious people, they still won't know what it means to have a demon inside you everyday of your life. They don't know how it's like having to hear their voice inside your head. They don't know what it's like having to know that your demon would rather kill you than to cooperate, except Killer Bee, he's just a freak of nature." Gaara laughed along with the blond, feeling carefree for a moment before becoming serious again. "They help you from drowning in darkness, but they don't help you live with your demon. That's why fuck them and their thoughts." Gaara said crossing his arms against his chest, his signature 'I'm lecturing so listen bitch' pose in place.

Naruto lifted a blond brow before laughing, "Easier said than done Gaara. I need people to accept me."

"I accept you. Killer Bee and Yugito Nii accept you. Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and the late Sarutobi-sama accept you. Your father accepted you and I'm pretty fucking sure your mom accepted you too." Gaaras whispers sounding like a shout, "What more do you want Naruto, for the whole world to accept you? That is a foolish dream."

Naruto knew all that but still, it was nice to dream.

"What you truly want is for Sasuke and Sakura to accept you isn't it?" Hearing no response Gaara pushed forward, "Naruto…Sasuke…he is immersed in darkness. He said so himself that he doesn't want to be saved. It doesn't matter to him that you're a jinchurriki; it probably makes him think of you as an even more powerful oppent to kill. Another obstacle that he has to tackle before going after the only person he's ever had eyes for." Gaara didn't need to specify who; they both knew that Sasuke had an unhealthy obsession for his brother. "Sakura loves Sasuke. I know you have feelings for her, but she will never love you the way you want to be loved. That doesn't mean that she doesn't accept or love you, just that she doesn't love you like that."

Naruto felt tears sting his eyes, "I know."

"Then?"

"I just- I just want to be loved. You know in that way." Naruto whispered his throat tight with emotion.

Gaara stared at him before moving his eyes to the window, "Hinata Hyuga loves you."

"Yeah but-"

"Naruto she stepped in front of Pein and was prepared to die for you. That was even with the knowledge of you having the tailed beast inside you."

Naruto looked at him in surprise, "How?"

Gaara gave Naruto an incredulous look, "They're Hyuga's Naruto, and their Byakugan's can see chakra, incluiding the Kyuubi's."

Smiling Naruto thought of Hinata, "I don't love her, but I do care for her. I like weird dark haired girls like her."

"I'm not saying to love her for one cannot force love," Gaara said as he touched his tattoo, "I'm just saying open your eyes, open your heart and close certain doors."

Naruto closed his eyes thinking about Sakura with her beautiful smile before opening his eyes, "Yeah I guess so." Staying silent a bit Naruto looked at his best friend, "When the hell did you become a fucking love guru?"

Gaara shrugged, "It comes with being a Kage," looking at Naruto his lips twitched with dark humor, "you wouldn't understand, being a genin and all."

Naruto blushed, "You asshole! It's only a titole you know I'm as badass as they come!"

Laughing at him Gaara got up to stretch his legs. Staring at the star filled sky, "You know they weren't really taking us seriously back there. They're on a different level; if we don't die we'll be stronger than before for sure."

Giving a fox like smile Naruto's blood boiled at the thought of it. "I just hope that old man doesn't place me with Kenpachi or that weird paint face guy. I get the feeling that they wanna eat me."

xXx

The next day the shinobi were awakened by a loud gong ringing at the end of the hall. Cursing they got up bathed, dressed and walked to the eating hall with Chojiro leading the way. As they sat down they glared at the Shinigami who were gawking at them. Eating quickly they left and walked around the First Division with Chojiro as their guide. Hearing him give the history of the First Division, and it's Captain, the shinobi paid close attention before Chojiro went on and on about the ongoing argument between the Captain Commander's tastes in food and his.

They walked on exploring the First Division until one of the many Shinigami within the Division stopped them. They were informed that the meeting was about to commence and to to report back to the meeting hall. Chojiro ended their tour and told them to follow him, disappearing from sight by way of Shunpo. Frowning they turned to Kiba, who had Akamaru already sniffing the air before leading them in Chojiro's direction.

Running to a stop they caught sight of Chojiro, standing with other Shinigami who had the badge of Vice Captain on their arms, frowning at them, "I told you to follow me."

"We're not fucking Shinigami! We can't teleport like you do." Temari snapped at him from behind Gaara who merely crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yare, yare pretty little girls shouldn't use such language."

Temari looked over her shoulder and stared at the man with the sakkat on his head. Looking at him closely she saw that he wore pink floral kimono over his white Haori, a light blue sash around his waist. His strong jaw was covered with a light haired beard, giving him a ruggard look. His face, hidden in the shadow of the sakkat, was framed by long wavy bangs while the rest of his brown hair was held back in a low loose pony tail. He held his body in a posture that was the definition of laid back. Temari had never seen a man wear women's clothing before, except in the red light district. It was fascinating to know that even here, where the Death Gods and souls resided, that that type of thing existed.

"Shun-Shun!" a familiar childish voice rang out.

The pink haired child came running up to Shunshin, "Yachiru-chan! Where is Kenpachi-kun?" he asked smiling warmly at the child Lieutenant.

"He's inside with Mayurin, Ukki, Re-chan, Doggy and Gramps." She replied happily before she looked behind her. "Bowl head!" She turned in burst of shunpo to appear in front of Lee who was smiling brightly back at her.

Lee looked down smiling, "Hello young one! I remember you, you moved so fast, like a cheetah." He bent down and picked her up in his arms hugging her tightly, "You're so cute!"

Thinking this was a competition on who could hug the hardest Yachiru hugged right back and the game was on. Neji stood next to them and could only do what he has been doing for years, sigh and look up to the heavens for patience.

"So what are you doing here Bowl head?" Yachiru asked as they relaxed their hold on each other, ignoring all the confused and wary looks that her fellow Lieutenants were sending her.

"Ah Yachiru-chan we were summoned by the Captain Commander." Lee said.

"Gramps sent you, well go on in, Gramps can get grumpy if you keep him waiting. Ken-chan is inside already, so he'll sure be happy to see you!" Yachiru yelled smiling at him.

"I shall be sure to salute him young one." Setting her down on the floor again he turned to Neji with his fist raised, "Neji come with me my friend! We must share this youth with Kenpachi-san!"

"It's Zaraki-Taicho you moron." A red haired Lieutenant called out as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Thank you for the correction!" Lee shouted with a grin.

"What are you lot doing outside? Get inside before we all get in trouble with the SouTaicho." Toshiro said from behind them, a tall busty woman walking behind him.

"Ah! So these are the ryoka everyone is talking about!" The volutpous woman said as she bounced ahead of the Captain, causing her well-endowed bust to of the male shinobi stared at her with wide eyes, blush staining on their cheeks. Matsumoto giggled her delight, and another bites the dust.

"Matsumoto stop you're bouncing and go join the rest of the Vice Captains." Toshiro said his voice sharp. Every damn time, he thought resiting the urge to run his hands through his hair. The woman was utterly shameless and embarrassing to her rank. Why the hell did he put up with her again? Pouting her full lips Matsumoto winked at the shinobi before bouncing away, much to Toshiro's annoyance, to the other Vice Captains. Turning to face the shinobi Toshiro gave them a cold stare, "Get inside now." With that he walked away and into the meeting hall with glares at his back. Toshiro didn't care; in fact it made him want to laugh with glee, but he didn't because he was Captain.

Following the small ice Captain they stood at the edges of the room, not knowing where they stood post up. The shinobi quickly shuffled into any available space that they could find, their backs against the wall. Looking around the room the shinobi took in everyone's faces and tried to decipher their power levels to pass the time. Mayuri kept leering at Naruto, who having Yamamoto's warning in his head, did his best not to send his fist in his painted smiling face.

Finally Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the ground signaling the beginning of meeting. Yamamoto held his bald head high as he lightly touched his long white beard, "I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I am the Captain Commander of the Gotei thirteen and the Captain of the First Division, and my Lieutenant is Chojiro Sasakibe. Now before we begin the process of placing you within the Divisions I'd like for my Captains to please introduce themselves." With that he sat back down and turned his head slightly toward Suì-Fēng's four foot eleven inch figure.

Suì-Fēng was a petite woman with her black hair cut short, and spiking out to the sides. She had two long braids at the back, encased in white threads and two large gold rings at the end. Her dark gray eyes surveryed the room as she stepped forward. She had her sword strapped horizontally behind her slim hips. Her Captain Haori, an orange as its underside color, was worn over her black shihakusho, her small feet encased in Chinese traditional shoes. "My name is Suì-Fēng, Captain of the Second Division and Commander in Chief of the Onmitsukidō. My Lieutenant is Marechiyo Omaeda."

A slightly gloomy looking man came forward after Sui Fēng stepped back. His shoulder length blonde hair was styled in a peculiar fashion, his bang similar to Ino's. Wearing the uniform shihakusho, he had his Vice Captain badge pinned to his left arm. "I am Izuru Kira, Vice Captain of the Third Division and acting Captain."

Lee could barely contain himself. He wanted to run up to Izuru Kira and shake some of his own youthful vigor into the man. Just as he was about to move he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder like lead weight. Looking to the side he met the narrowed eyes of Neji.

"Don't even think about it." Neji whispered darkly. Lee frowned and attempted to give him the infamous puppy dog eyes, but Neji only narrowed his eyes further as he shook his head. Sighing Lee nodded and sent a worry filled look at the man.

The woman that stepped forward gave them all a serene smile, her black hair plaited forward, giving her a unique look. "I am Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division and Captain of the Medical Division. My Lieutenant is Isane" Sending them another warm smile she stepped back in line gracefully.

Another female walked out of the line, her very appearance was of a sweet natured girl. Her dark brown tresses fashioned into a bun that was covered with a light blue cloth. Her warm brown eyes looked at them, wide with interest. Like Izuru she wore her Vice Captain badge on her left arm. "Um…hello I'm Momo Hinamori, Vice Captain of the Fifth Division and acting Captain," a flash of pain crossed her face before she quickly hid it.

Byakuya stepped forward ignoring Gaara and Naruto's hard stares. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the Sixth Division and my Lieutenant is Renji Abarai." Stepping back signalingy the next Captain to step forward.

This Captain caught everyone's attention as his hulking nine feet four inch tall frame towered everyone in the room. He was an anthropomorphic canine. His fur was warm tan color, his underbelly fur beige. His Captains haori had two shoulder plates, empahzing his broad shoulders and wore large plated boots. He stared down at the shinobi, his eyes a vibrant amber, daring them to say something about his appearance. "I am Sajin Komamura Captain of the Seventh Division and my Lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba."

"Hello Captain Komamura." Shino whispered behind his coat which went unheard by his friends but he saw, that along with Akamaru, Sajin's ear twitch slightly.

'Shun-Shun', as Yachiru called the six foot three inch man with the floral kimono, stepped forward lifting his sakkat with a long slender finger revealing smiling grey eyes. "I am Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of the Eight Division and my Lieutenant is Nanao Ise." Bowing at them Shunsui gave a devilsh smile, "Ladies I look forward to meeting each of you." Yamamoto looked up at the ceiling. Of course his hellion of a student would make a fool of himself.

The next Shinigami to step forward drew all of the female shinobi's attention to him. The man was tall, with three thin scars starting from his hairline to his right cheek. His face was decorated with a tattoo of the number sixty-nine on his left cheek and a thick blue band tattoo running across his nose. Around his neck was a choker that matched his armband on his right arm, while his Lieutenant badge was wound around his left arm. Unlike his fellow Lieutenants the sleeves of his uniform were cut off showing casing his well toned arms. "I am Shuhei Hisagi," another wave of quiet sighs could be heard from hearing his romantic deep slow voice, "I am the Vice Captain of the Ninth Division and acting Captain." Shuhei said. His slate grey eyes seeming to promise fulfilled dark desires, making them blush.

"It seems Hisagi-kun fever has hit again." Shunsui said a playful grin tugging at his lips.

"Oh please he is not that hot." Naruto whispered harshly into Gaara's ear. Gaara merely nodded but said nothing. He was a tiny bit impressed at how this Shuhei Hisagi made the usual battle hardened kunoichi blush like school girls.

Toshrio looked at the group, hoping that they would underestimate him based on his 'cute young' look. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division and my Lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto." Stepping back he could feel Mayuri's smirk which the Twelfth Captain was indeed sending him. Assfuck, he would rather be thought cute than freakish.

Smiling madly Kenpachi scanned the group. He looked wilder than they remembered. The shinobi began to notice his features, which at the time that they had first, didn't have time to dwell on. Like how his black hair was styled into eleven individual spikes a small golden bell attached to each tip. Or how he had a thick black cloth as a choker He had another eye-patch, courtesy of the Twelfth Division, covering his right eye. His pronounced left eyebrow ridge had a long scar running down his face, it only made Kenpachi look even more dangerous. His Shinigami uniform was left loose around his chest and abdomen, showing his muscular body, with a worn and torn Captains haori over it. "Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division and my Lieutenant is my daughter Yachiru Kusajishi. I can't wait for our _training_ to begin." He said with a wolfish smile.

Mayuri stepped up and gave a Cheshire smile. His height was anti-climatic compared to Kenpachi's six foot seven. Mayuri was almost as shocking to look upon as Sajin. Deep blue hair styled into horns that went down and curved below his neck brushing against the thick purple scarf. A gold piece outlined his face, gold ear pieces merging into a lengthy chin piece giving him a Pharaoh look; but what made him a sight to see was his face, painted in a skeletal look. Black face paint covering his eyes, going outward and downward to his chin, leaving his nose and a thin strip of forehead white. Half of his cheeks and a thin strip of chin were also left white. His neck, and any other visible skin, was painted white. His fingers were painted blue; his right middle finger having a menacning long nail. Gold grills on his teeth completed his look; the shinobi didn't know what to make oof this extragavent Death God that smelled of poison and disinfectant. Mayuri's molten golden eyes looked at them with amusement. "I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi," he noticed as the woman with pink eyes flinched with surprise but quickly stilled again, "Captain of the Twelfth Division and my Lieutenant is my daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi. I am also the President of the Shinigami Research and Development." Stepping back he never lost his smile.

Naruto's mouth itched to say something, but the Captain Commander was right there and he didn't want to risk it. So he stood there biting the inside of his cheek as the final Captain stepped forward.

The last Captain instantly won over their hearts standing at six feet two, white hair reaching his waist and black eyebrows framing soft moss colored eyes. His pale complexion and tired exprerssion gave off an air of illness. "Hello there, I'm Jushiro Ukitake Captain of the Thirteenth Division. I have no Lieutenant, but I do have two of my higher ranked subordinates that share the duty of that position. I hope we can all get along during your stay." With a warm smile he stepped back.

Yamamoto cleared his throat as he stood, "Now that that has been dealt with, in order to properly place you we, the Gotei thirteen, must first measure your power. Everyone assemble to the main training grounds." In a second the Shinigami shunpo-ed out of sight.

"This shit is getting old." Temari curse as she, and everyone else, looked at Kiba whose dog was sniffing the air before running.

**Ryoka definition taken from Bleach wiki. Jushiro has green eyes in the Manga so I'll be using that description. **


	6. Divide and Conquer

**Divide and Conquer**

**Author's Note: This chapter had the most editing done to it. This was where I had information overload apparently. Bleach and Naruto are not mine, this story is not for profit. **

Renji Abarai former street rat and Lieutenant to the Sixth Division, stood next to his Captain as the minutes slowly passed by. Crossing his arms against his chest he let out an impatient sound. What the hell were these _shinobi_ thinking making them wait so fucking long? Renji saw them run to a stop before them. He raised a brow when he saw a blonde start to open her mouth, no doubt to curse at them, before being silenced by a look from a crimson haired teenager. Finally, now they sooner they got this done the sooner he could get out of the fucking hot sun. He felt start sweat gathering at his temples, glaring at the cluster of shinobi he hissed through his teeth.

"Now that the shinobi are here we will begin the evaluations." Yamamoto said. The Captains stood to attention eyeing the young group with interest.

"How do you want us to do this?" Gaara asked.

"Push out your reiatsu," seeing their looks of confusion he explained, "you all have reiatsu but you may call it by another name. It is what gives you power and the ability to do your jutsu's."

"Oh, you mean chakra." Temari said a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes that." Yamamoto pointed out an open space to them, "Introduce yourself and push out your reaitsu to its limit."

Elbowing her way to the front she smirked at the red haired teen, confidence in her posture. Renji stared her as she walked. Her ash blond hair was pulled up into four spikes, an engraved headband holding her bangs back. Renji paid close attention to her curvy figure, the body hugging black kimono leaving little to the imagination. She had a bright red sash accentuatinh her small waist. Her leg had a slit running up to her thighs, exposing her fishnet clad calf and black sandal ankle boots. The most eye catching accessory that this woman had wasn't her tits, not it was the giant metal fan strapped on her back. Not that he didn't appreciate her chest, it wasn't too small or too big, just the right size to grab he thought with a light blush on his cheeks.

"My name is Temari Sabaku, from Sunagakure." They had decided that they wouldn't reveal their rank. It didn't hold any worth in this world. Temari took a deep breath and pushed out her chakra. Reigning in her reiatsu she took a calming breath, all that power had unsettled her, and waited for the old man to place her.

"Ninth Division, if you will take a stand next to Hisagi-Taicho." Nodding she walked down the line and stood behind Hisagi, resisting the urge to stare at his tattooed arms.

A mere Third seat, Renji thought quickly dismissing her. He turned his attention to a tall man? Renji squinted at the shinobi's face, obscured by deep purple Kabuki paint. He glanced down and saw a flat chest, yup it's a man. The male shinobi had on a black pointed hood, a black long sleeved turtle neck and knuckle high black gloves. His pants and boots were black too, wasn't the guy hot under all that black? Renji saw that the painted shinobi was carrying around on his back three large scrolls stacked one on top of the other. On his hood had the same metal engraved symbol as Temari. He assumed that that was the symbol of their village.

Kankuro walked up with confidence in his steps, "I'm Kankuro Sabaku, from Sunagakure." He said raising his reiatsu to form a dome around him. Kankuro smirked inside his dome before quickly pulling his chakra back. He stood looking at Yamamoto with a smug expression as he waited for his placement.

Yamamoto was impressed by Kankuro's reiatsu, being at a Lieutenants level. "You will be placed within the Second Division with Suì-Fēng-Taicho." Yes it was a good match, this boy has the look of a long range fighter.

Kankuro and Suì-Fēng shared a hard look before he made his way behind her, towering over her. Suì-Fēng scowled harshly, she detested having people standing behind her.

Siblings, how cute, Renji sneered as he watched the black blob stand behind the Second division Captain.

Kakashi took that as he que to moosey his way to the front. His hands itched with the need to have his Icha Icha Paradise, but he knew that Gaara would probably not be pleased. Standing there he stared at the Gotei thirteen with an apathetic attitude. Sighing he moved his head a little, "Kakashi Hatake, from Konohagakure." Kakashi thank God that this wasn't anything like the squad introduction. He slid his hands in his navy colored pants and uncoiled his chakra. It came out exploding like lightning bolts, Kakashi not bothering to control it just yet. It was rare when he let loose all his power, the feeling of sending warmth through his body. Soon though he gained control of it and the gray reiatsu sent out a powerful wave, feeling like static upon contact. The ground completely crumbled under Kakashi's feet before it stopped.

To say Renji and the other Gotei thirteen members were surprised was an understatement. He felt as if they were tiny lightning bolts dancing across his skin. He felt the urge to scratch his body to relieve the almost painful feeling this man, Kakashi, had on his body.

"The Sixth Division with Kuchiki-Taicho and Abarai- Fuku Taicho." Yes between Arabai and Kuchiki they would be able to give this boy a challenge.

Kakashi thought about this placement as he took his sweet time walking where the commanding offices stood. Taking his beloved Icha Icha out he opened to where he had last left off.

"Kakashi Hatake you are now in my Division so I expect you to act accordingly." Byakuya muttered his distaste for the man evident.

Kakashi gave him a droopy eyed look, "Maa, Maa Kuchiki-Taicho it's just a bit of light reading." When Kakashi saw those slate grey eyes narrow just a little he considered it a victory and put away his book.

Renji chuckled looking back to see a slender girl, who reminded him of Yachiru with her short vibrant pink hair. Kenpachi's throaty laugh caught his attention; he turned and saw his former Captain rub his cheek while smiling wolfishly at the girl. Curious, Renji thought as he turned back to look at the girl, who's vibrant green eyes were locked onto Kenpachi's. This slip of a girl wasn't even Kenpachi's type, why was the demon of the Eleventh so interested in her? Her sleeveless red top gave away the fact that she had small boobs. She did have an amazing set of legs on her, the skin tight black shorts showing them off. He had to admit that she was pretty, in a wholesome way even with her pink hair. Her pink hair and his red hair would clash horribly though. What the fuck, mentally slapping himself he thanked God that nobody could hear his thoughts.

Sakura stared at the man who knocked her off her high horse. God she hoped that the SouTaicho placed her with him, imagine just how stronger she would get. Smiling Sakura pushed her hair behind her ear, "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm Medical-nin from Konohagakure." Using her infamous chakra control she slowly eased her power out.

"The Fourth Division, I'm sure that Unohana-Taicho will be delighted in teaching you new medical skills. She is one of the oldest Captains and her medical talents are legendary."

Fuck, Sakura thought as she stalked to the smiling woman and stood behind her and her ridiculously tall Lieutenant. She looked to the side and stared at the imposing Captain, Zaraki-Taicho. She really wanted to train under him. Sakura stared at the side of his face, taking in his sun kissed skin and his eye patch. He really wasn't handsome at all, but there was something…arresting about him. Sakura winced slightly as the Captain turned to look at her, a smirk on his scarred face. Sakura could feel her heart beat speed up but she refused to let him know that he got to her. Breaking away from his gaze she turned her attention to Sai.

Renji wondered if he was one of _those _types of men, there weren't that many within the Gotei, that were known at least, and he was damned if he wasn't curious about them. Not that he was curious in _that_ way, just curious to see if they were that much different. The teenager's outfit was crazy. Showing off his midriff, skin tight clothing, the black material made a loud contrast with the shinobi's extremely pale skin

"I don't have a name, but I was designated the name Sai. I'm from Konohagakure." Sai tried his best to give a warm smile and pushed his chakra out. The black tinted chakra cracked the ground and when Sai felt the burning of his coils he pulled back. Bowing to the SouTaicho Sai waited for the verdict. Did one smile politely or grin playfully at this point? Sai knew he should have brought the socializing book with him.

"You will be Kyoraku-Taicho and Ise-Fuku Taicho."

Sai nodded and bowed before he walked to a smiling Shunsui. Stopping next to the flamboyant pink kimono wearing Captain Sai wondered if it wasn't too early to try and create a bond. Deciding t risk it he said, "Kyoraku- Taicho you look like a pimp." Sai caught the grin and congratulated himself. He didn't know what Naruto was on about; giving people nicknames was working out just fine.

Renji shook his head these people weren't that bad actually. He wagered that Sai would be a hit on guy's night. Renji raked his eyes over the girl that took Sai's place. All he saw was boobs, no matter how hard thegirl tried to hide them. About the same height as Sakura, this girl had waist long indigo hair. Looking down her body he saw that she wore slightly loose navy pants, over all she looked as shy and self conscious as he thought, great another Inoue. What caught his attention, besides having a nice bust, were her white eyes that seemed to have a hint of lavender. He wondered if she was blind, he resisted the urge to wave his hands at her.

Standing there Hinata's nerves were getting the best of her until she caught sight of Toshiro and sent him a small smile which he didn't return, but instead he gave her an almost unnoticeable nod. Taking a deep breath she looked at him with confidence, "I'm Hinata Hyuga from Konohagakure." She effortlessly drew out her chakra and formed a sphere around her. She effortlessly brought her chakra back inside her body and she waited to be placed.

"Make your way to the Thirteenth division with Ukitake-Taicho."

"Hello there Hyuga-san I welcome you to the Thirteenth Division." Jushiro said warmly instantly putting Hinata at ease as she walked to him and stood in between his third seats.

Well even if she looks weak like Orihime she's way stronger, Renji thought as he watched another one step up. Renji saw the biggest dog he had ever seen in his life. The dog turned to stare at him as if he knew Renji was staring. Looking up he saw that there was a young man riding on top of the beast. The teenager looked like a wild animal himself, with spiked brown hair and tanned skin. He wore a black leather jacket, black pants and black boots. His dark brown vertical slit eyes and two red fangs tattooed on each cheek adding to the feral look.

Kiba directed Akamaru to stand before Yamamoto before he smiled, showing his prominent canine teeth, "Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru my partner and ninja dog. We're from Konohagakure. Akamaru here is three years old." He ended with a soft smile as he looked down at his pet. "Ready?" Hearing Akamaru's yip they released their chakra, immediately merging the two. Kiba patted Akamaru's head and stopped the flow of chakra, "Amazing as usual Akamaru."

"You two will be in the Seventh Division under Komamura-Taicho and Iba- Fuku Taicho."

Nodding Kiba and Akamaru made their way to the giant wolf-man. Akamaru made some whining noises which Kiba nodded at but was surprised when Sajin answered.

"Thank you Akamaru."

"You can understand Akamaru?" Kiba stared at the man with wonder.

"Yes."

"That is so awesome Komamura-Taicho!" Kiba said in an awestruck voice. Nobody aside from his clan could understand them and yet here the wolf man could. And he happened to be his Captain…awesome Kiba thought to himself as he stared at his Captain with admiration. Sajin nodded a bit embarrassed by Kiba's praise.

What is up with their clothing, Renji thought as he took in the boy's appearance; he was almost completely covered from head to toe. A long voluminous green hooded coat, a long black shirt, black pants and bandage wrappings on his shins. His lower face was concealed by his high collar, his eyes covered by black sunglasses and his forehead by his black clothed head protector. Isn't he hot under all that damn clothing Renji thought dumbstruck.

Shino walked forward with his hands stuffed in his deep hood pockets. He began talking but was interrupted as Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the ground.

"We cannot hear you please speak loudly."

Frowning Shino cleared his throat and spoke louder, "Shino Aburame, with Konohagakure." His chakra manifested itself as a big green beetle before it died away.

Yamamoto measured him a Lieutenant's seat but knew that he was a long range fighter. "Aburame-san you will be placed in the Twelfth Division." Yes it would do him good being in the division whose Lieutenant is an expert in Hakuda.

Nodding Shino made his way to the painted Captain and stood behind him turning to look at the quiet woman that was his daughter who merely nodded at him.

Before Renji could fully look at them his attention was caught by a girl with brown hair swept up into two buns. She had a strong face that was softened by her big doe brown eyes. She wore a long loose sleeved white blouse, red pants and Chinese styled shoes. She had black fingerless gloves on and had a giant scroll strapped on her back. Cute Renji thought as he stared at her, bet she's hiding a rocking body under all that definitely my type.

Tenten walked up and held her head high, "The name's Tenten with Konohagakure."

Renji thought that her reiatsu was like a punch to the face. Hard fast and humble, shit definitely my type he thought with a quick grin. Didn't matter that she was a fifth seat either he thought as he ogled her longer.

"You will be placed with Hisagi-Fuku Taicho."

Giving a sharp nod Tenten made her way to where Temari stood, bumpinf fists with her before wiggling her eyebrows at Hisagi's back to which Temari simply smirked.

Renji saw a tall teenager walk forward, with the same eyes as that Inoue look-a-like. He wore traditional robes and had waist long brown straight hair. He's different. Where that Hinata girl looked insecure he stood with confidence and power.

Neji walked with confidence stopping in the middle. "Neji Hyuga," Neji realized that here no one would know or care that he was a branch member, "with Konohagakure." He let his chakra flow out to form a bird, free from his world's chains. Here he could be Neji Hyuga, and not Neji Hyuga branch member.

"Hyuga-san you'll be with the Eleventh Division with Zaraki-Taicho and Yachiru-Fuku Taicho."

Neji prayed for patience as he stood in the shadow that Zaraki casted. Looking up he saw that the small pink haired child, Yachiru, was clinging on his shoulder with ease. She looks like a monkey he thought as he stared at the pint sized Lieutenant.

Soon a boy dressed in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers ran up to speak with the SouTaicho. He had the thickest eyebrows he had ever seen, black hair styled into a bowl cut, and large black eyes. So this was the guy that put Ikkaku and Yumichika in the Fourth.

"I am Rock Lee with Konohagakure! I unfortunately cannot show you my chakra. I am incapable of using it." Lee gave Yamamoto a sheepish look, "I was never any good at chakra control he yelled covering his face with his arm.

Yamamoto frowned; this was going to be difficult. This boy injuring two of the top Shinigami in the Eleventh Division, and doesn't know how to even use his reiatsu. Sighing he rolled his shoulders; it seemed that he would have to do it the old fashioned way. "That is fine Lee-san we can work on that after I have placed you in the proper division. In order to measure your reiatsu level without you having to raise it you need to hit me."

Lee stared at him with wide eyes, "Yamamoto-SouTaicho you're my superior, I cannot lay a hand on you." he said disbelief laced through his voice.

"Although commendable it was not a suggestion, it was an order." Yamamoto said sharply.

Lee nodded and turned serious, "How many hits SouTaicho?"

"Three."

Nodding Lee took off in a run and poised his fist to deliver a punch. Raising his left arm to intercept the blow Yamamoto felt the strength behind it, and although it wasn't strong enough to injury him, he knew that if a lesser Shinigami would take it head on the result would be broken bones. Steeping back Lee jumped in the air into a spin, his kick hitting Yamamoto's shoulder before spinning again; he delieverd a powerful kick to his mid section and managed to push Yamamoto back an inch.

Holy shit, Renji's hazel eyes were wide with shock, that nutcase pushed Yamamoto back.

"Yamamoto-SoTaicho you're an inspiration to me to become stronger!" Lee yelled as he gave the good guy pose his teeth giving off a bright shine.

He was almost certain that the boy was at a Lieutenants level. "Lee-san you will be placed within the Second Division with Suì-Fēng-Taicho. She is very skilled and will help you with your reiatsu."

Nodding Lee bowed and walked happily to a sour looking Suì-Fēng. "Do not worry Suì-Fēng-Taicho with hard work and determination I will become into the most youthful and splendid pupil you've ever seen!"

Suì-Fēng turned to look at the young teenager that was placed under her command. The boy was useless in regards to using his reiatsu, but she felt the power that came with his attacks. She was somewhat pleased, she had a shinobi with first-rate reiatsu control and another that was a taijutsu specialist.

Renji shifted his weight. He was getting tired from standing all day watching these shinobi getting sorted through the divisions. He hoped that they were almost finished. A tall man, fat, walked forward, wearing a red cotton outfit and a long sunflower tallow scarf wrapped around his neck. Dismissing him Renji looked at the remaining shinobi; thirteen left. Stifling a groan he redirected his attention to the fat man. His name was Akatsuchi from Iwagakure, and he was sorted into the Fifth with Momo. Renji saw another shinobi step up. She was wearing the same type of outfit and head protector as the fat man. Her body was willowy and toned. Her short black hair framed her stubborn face, and her pink eyes striking. Kurotsuchi from Iwakagukre, she was sorted into the Fifth. The next one up was wearing a long blue robe with white lining and a gray turtle neck underneath. He had his hands hidden inside his sleeves and an eye patch covering his right eye. His hair was styled into a Mohawk and it was blue along with his eye. He had earrings made of what looked to be paper, with the kanji hear on them.

"My name is Ao from Kirigakure." He could feel the heated glares at his back, but merely sent them a smirk from over his shoulder. "Glare all you want but I got the eye fair and square. I didn't get by a failed kidnapping or anything." Ao dismissed the glares and raised his reiatsu for all to see and brought it back in within seconds.

Yamamoto thought about him; Lieutenants level, but was very arrogant. "You are to go to the Third Division with Kira- Fuku Taicho."

As he walked away Ao turned and saw that Chojuro was fidgeting with his glasses. How that boy even passed the Graduation ceremony, and entry to the Seven Swordsmen he would never know. Motioning for the bespectualed man to take his turn, he really couldn't understand the gloom faced young man.

Chojuro sighed and made his way to the middle fidgeting slightly. Renji stared at the train wreck that was walking to the middle of the training grounds and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Chojuro had on a high collared long sleeved blue shirt and blue colored camouflaged pants rolled up to his knees and knee high boots. Dark eyes stared out from behind black rimmed glasses, a large bandaged double-handled sword strapped on his back. His spiky blue hair was short. He looks like a nerd, he thought as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Chojuro stood there fidgeting, God how he hated speaking in front of a group. "My name is Chojuro and I uh am from Kirigakure." he said with a raging blush. With that he closed his eyes and raised his reiatsu.

The kid had shark like teeth much to everyone's shock, and the surprises just kept coming. The nerd had heavy feeling reiatsu like the Twelfth Captain' was blue and in a shape of a hammer pulling it back in Chojuro looked at Yamamoto and began fidgeting with his glasses.

"You will go to the Tenth Division with Hitsugaya-Taicho and Matsumoto-Fuku Taicho. I see you have a sword." He asked noticing the double handled sword that was connected at the hilt by a chain.

Chojuro nodded, "Yes its name is Hiramekarei." He gave a shark smile and went to stand behind the small Captain, blushing madly as Rangiku gave him a hug that sent his head into her generous bosom.

A tall man walked to the middle and stood in a sluggish stance, his white shaggy hair covering his left eye, and had a rumpled sleeveless black uniform on. His dark brown skin was toned with muscle and had the tattoos of the kanji water and lightning on his right and left shoulder respectively. He had a large cleaver like sword strapped on his back.

Darui looked at everyone with a mellow attitude, "I'm Darui, with Kumogakure." He took a deep breath and slowly pushed out his reiatsu.

Renji thought that this Darui's reiatsu, like Kakashi's, felt a bit wild like a storm. His grey hued reiatsu covered him like a cloak. It rose higher and higher until it crumbled the ground beneath him.

Another lazy one with talent, Yamamoto thought. He already knew where to place him. "You will go to the Sixth Division." Seeing Byakuya's narrowed slate gray eyes Yamamoto contained a cackle as Darui walked slowly to the Captain.

Standing next to Kakashi Darui looked at his book and his black eye widened with envy, "You have Icha Icha!"

Kakashi looked at him blankly for a second before his expression turned to one of camaraderie, "Yeah, but I only brought this one."

"I brought Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence and an Icha Icha that was completed by Jiraiya's apprentice!" Darui said his mellow voice taking on energy as he pointed to his many vest pouches.

Kakashi looked at him with a bright eye, much to Byakuya's complete disgust, "Darui…this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Enough of this idiocy, Byakuya turned and gave them a dark look. "Such shameless behavior and vulgar literature should not be something you two _brats _should be proud of."

"Maa, Maa Kuchiki-Taicho…"

"Don't maa, maa me Hatake."

"But Kuchiki-Taicho you haven't even read the Icha Icha volumes, if you give them a chance-" Darui began with a hurt puppy look.

"No." with that Byakuya turned away from them.

Renji looked at them with a wolfish smile and giving them a thumbs up. Ignoring the death glare that his Captain burning onto the side of his face, he saw as a woman with spiked violet hair in a short pony tail make her way to the middle. He watched hypnotized as her hips swayed attractively before looking at her closely. She was wearing a sheer short chain-mail outfit under a long beige trench coat with knee high black open toed boots. Her short bangs brushe against her arched eyebrowas, her light amber eyes twinkling with mischief. Resting atop her tits Renji saw that she wore a small pendant.

"The names Anko Mitarashi and I'm from Konohagakure." Her chakra formed into a large purple snake.

Yamamoto measured her at a Lieutenants level. "You will be with the Twelfth Division with Kurotsuchi-Taicho."

Renji had barely taken his eyes off of Anko's legs when he saw a hot looking blond. She wore a midriff showing purple halter top, short skin tight black shorts with a purple skirt split in the middle. Renji's breath was stolen as he stared at her, his bright hazel eyes taking in every inch of her. Her green eyes latched onto him and winked.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka from Konohagakure." She gathered her chakra, pushing it out as it began to swirl around her until she controlled its movements. She was sorted into the Fourth with Sakura.

Renji watched as his dream blond bombshell made her way to the Fourth. What the fuck all the hot chicks were going to other Divisions and here he was stuck with two perverted men, Renji thought clenching his jaw. To prove his point he saw the two hunched over the small orange book with blushes on their cheeks. Damn them! Renji thought as he turned away for them before he let his temper get the better of him. To distract himself he saw that a boy with swirl tattoos on his cheeks and a red samurai looking outfit came out. Choji Akimichi from Konohagakure, his butterfly reiatsu was sorted into the Seventh Division with Komamura-Taicho. Next up was a tall teen whose brown spiked hair was gathered into a high ponytail. He had what looked like a cigarette stored behind his ear.

Shikamaru scratched his head as he studied everyone. Sighing deeply he turned to look at the blue sky, the white clouds floating on carelessly. To be a cloud, Shikamaru thought with slight envy. The old man was going to place him within a Division that would force him to be active. Shutting his dark eyes he sighed and looked down as he rubbed his neck. He was going to be with either the Eleventh Division or Tenth Division. Opening his eyes he looked at the old man and saw that he was slightly, just slightly, taping his cane on the floor with impatience. Smiling inwardly Shikamaru tilted his head and sighed once more just for shits and giggles.

What the hell was up with this kid? Stupid brats it was only a matter of time before his Captain lost patience and killed them all for wasting his time, almost on cue the teen spoke.

"Hn troublesome..." Shikamaru said before another length of silence reigned making a red haired Vice Captain glare at him, "I'm Shikamaru Nara of Konohagakure." Raising his reiatsu it came out black, like Sai's, and covered him completely making him look like a shadow.

Renji felt his reiatsu and it put him slightly on edge. It had a dark feeling but it was not heavy. It was as if the feeling came and went making it almost confusing to pinpoint. The unenthusiastic teenager was sent to the Eleventh.

Yamato stepped forward and looked at everyone with calmness, "I'm Yamato with Konohagakure." Saying nothing more he raised his chakra, which took on a green color, surrounding him. He heard the Captain-Commander placing him under the command of Kira- Fuku Taicho

Renji released a breath of relief; finally they were down to the final four. He stared at each one and could feel the tainted feel of their reiatsu. There was a redhead and three blondes. Unfortunately only one of them was a female, and she was a blond that gave Renji the impression of ripping his balls off rather than sweet talking to him. Kuchiki-Taicho had already told him about these four. Their souls had been merged with demonic souls; Gaara Sabaku, Yugito Nii, Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki. From what Kuchiki-Taicho had told him they were on a whole other level. Two souls in one body, it was completely different from how they had their Zanpakuto's. Zanpakuto's were a part of their souls that developed its own sense of self and power. Renji couldn't stop staring at the angst looking teenager that stepped up. Suddenly his hazel eyes met teal ones. Than the kid narrowed his eyes, eyes that shined with something wrong and dark. Eyes that wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds. A cold feeling ran down his spine, Renji forced himself not to turn away from him; to not show weakness. Renji felt his temper ignite and returned the intense look with his own heated stare. He wasn't about to let some teenager stare him down. The red head had a skin complexion was much like his own, but unlike the many tribal tattoos on his face and his body; the teenager only had one above his left eye that read 'love', that he was able to see anyway. He had on a large beige gourd strapped on his back this one had to be Gaara Sabaku. He saw that the boy had thick black rings surrounding his bright eyes. He wondered how they came to be.

Gaara studied the man who was staring at him. He was tall, taller than himself. He had long red hair pulled into a high pony tail. Tribal tattoos were rising from his eyebrows and down his neck. Covering his eyebrow tattoos was a white bandana. His sword was by his waist and he wore the uniform, and like the other Vice Captains he had his Lieutenant badge on his left arm. Blinking slowly turned back to Yamamoto, answering his silent question. "I hate to repeat myself."

"There are those present who have not heard of you four." Yamamoto answered smoothly.

"Are they important enough to need to know?" They two fell into a staring match, broken by Naruto.

"Gaara just do it again so we can leave." Naruto whined from behind him.

Blinking slowly Gaara nodded, "Fine. I am Gaara Sabaku Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure.I'm the jinchuuriki of the One Tailed Shukaku." Gaara was careful to release only his chakra.

"Kazekage raise your reiatsu along with your demons."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Kazekage in order for you to be-"

Gaara interrupted. "I cannot control him, I can't unleash him understand."

"Very well, go to the Eight Division." Yamamoto said.

Renji saw the ball-buster blond walk forward.

"Yugito Nii from Kumogakure, I'm the jinchuuriki of the Two Tailed Monster Cat." Winking at the Captain-Commander she releashed her chakra, merging Matatabi's chakra in a second later. The combined chakra covered her in blue flames. Yugito kept pouring out her reiatsu until she felt the power limit and hastily pulled it back in before her Cat got any wild ideas of trying to take control. She was sent to the thirteenth, with the Hyuga. Looking back she saw Killer Bee give her two thumbs up as he walked forward. Shaking her head Yugito stood behind her appointed Captain.

Killer Bee walked up sending another thumbs up to Yugito Nii. Stopping he looked at everyone through his sunglasses and sucked in air. "The names Killer Bee and I'm going to become the world's greatest rapper! You all can address me as Lord Jinchuuriki and you can call my tailed beast Lord Eight Tails! Let's show 'em how we rock Hibachi!" Killer Bee let out his mixed chakra causing a great electric shockwave sending the Captains and Vice Captains back. His chakra came out a bright yellow and in the form of two horns and wings. Laughing loudly Killer Bee turned around and glanced at Naruto, "Let's see if you can top that Nine Tails!" pulling in his reiatsu he looked at Yamamoto, "So in which Division are you going to place the all powerful Lord Jinchuuriki?"

"The First Division with myself." Yamamoto answered slowly marveling at this man's strength.

Renji controlled his breathing and stared at the blond kid. He was the last one left that needed to be placed but if what Killer Bee said was true than he was the strongest of them all. Renji grinned, the kid was just that a kid. With big blue trusting eyes, sunshine yellow hair, short statutre, the kid was probably still a virgin; and he was stronger than Killer Bee?

Naruto walked forward nervous as hell. He could let a small bit of Kyuubi's power out. Feeling eyes on him Naruto turned and locked eyes, or eye, with Kakashi. Naruto rolled his eyes, yeah that was a big fat no; Kakashi would skin him alive or worse do a repat of the dreaded One Thousand Years of Death. Shuddering Naruto looked away from the maliciously amused Kakashi, who no doubt was remembering what he did to Naruto. With a megawatt smile Naruto looked at the crowd before him, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, host to the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi and of course loyal to Konoha!" With his fox grin Naruto stood and willed is chakra out, but nothing happened. Naruto scratched his neck, "Well that was embarrassing."

Yamamoto sighed, "That's fine Naruto Uzumaki. Since you did spar with Zaraki-Taicho you don't have to try and show us. You will be placed within the First Division." Turning to face his subordinates he scanned down the line. Without even trying he had gained an army. The shinobi will be an assest in the fight with Aizen. Stroking his beard Yamamoto grinned, when was the last time he had grinned? His chest swelled with light warmth, hope was filling his old bones. "You will be receiving academy uniforms in the morning. You will be required to wear it," staring at the shinobi Yamamoto glared, "anyone found of not complying will be given sewer duty for the duration of their stay." Seeing the grimaces Yamamoto was tempted to laugh, ah youth how wonderful it was to see.

**Kenpachi is noted to having dark green eyes. Ino is noted to having green eyes in the manga. Information gained from Bleach & Naruto wiki. **


	7. Life as a Noob

**Life as a Noob**

**Author's note: I don't own Naruto or Bleach I just use the characters in my own way for pleasure not for profit. **

Neji and Shikamaru stared at their surroundings as they followed their newly appointed Captain. The newly recruited Eleventh Division members ignored the stares they were getting and stopped within a courtyard. Neji stood still, waiting for orders while Shikamaru tilted his head back to stare at the sky stuffing his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru looked away from the clouds and looked at the famed third and fifth seat and shaded his eyes with his hand.

"…Has Lee met Mister Sunshine over here?" Shikamaru asked as he continued to shade his eyes.

Ikkaku's thin sharp black eyebrows twitched at hearing the nickname. Grinding his teeth he clenched his fists and resisted the urge to winch from the pain coming from his bruised forearms. Yumichika, ignoring Ikkaku's reddening face, looked at Shikamaru up and down with a critical eye.

Feeling somewhat annoyed and freaked out by this man's attentions Shikamru decided to avert his eyes by way of insult, "Troublesome woman….it's rude to stare."

"I'm not a woman, I'm all man I just happen to be beautiful you imbecile!" Yumichika screamed as he reached for his sword ready to spill blood.

"…Why was I even put in this Division?" Shikamaru moaned ignoring Yumichika as he went back to staring at the clouds. Neji snorted before he sent an amused smirk at Ikkkaku, remembering how he got his ass handed to him by Lee.

"Don't look down on me. I'm ready to thrown down if you want." Ikkaku challeneged as he ran to him arms ready to attack.

Neji quickly dropped into the Gentle Fist style and activated his Byakugan, prepared to close down every single one of Ikkaku's tenketsu. Waiting for just the right moment Neji let his arm shot forward with incredible speed, and missed.

It took all of Ikkaku's speed to avoid pretty boy's hand. Sending a shit eating grin at the long haired fucker Ikkaku swung his leg into an arch, and when it brushed against cloth Ikkaku laughed.

Neji scowled when he missed and could feel his temper start to rise. He didn't have a moment to calm down before he twirled around to dodge a kick. Close combat was the bread and butter to a Hyuga Neji grinned and grabbed onto Ikkaku's leg. Neji made short work of closing the tenketsu in Ikkaku's right leg before jumping away rom Ikkaku's fist.

Ikkaku righted himself and flinched from the slight pain on his leg. He couldn't move it properly and gave Neji a wide smile. Neji smirked in return before leaning down into the Gentle Fist style once more.

As the two got lost in their fight, Yumichika, his hand on the hilt of his sword, glared at Shikamaru with hot purple eyes. He couldn't believe that a brat like him dared to walk into his beloved Division and look down on it. The insult was too grave that it didn't matter that the boy wasn't ugly. Yumichika's vanity had been intrigued to the new aesthetic pleasing addition to the Eleventh; their division wasn't filled with beauties after all. Shikamaru's face, at first glance, had an indifferent expression, but upon a closer look you could see that underneath that passiveness, there was a fire waiting to be unleashed. Yumichikia wanted, needed, to see that fire, shunpoing the small distance he stopped an inch away from Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru kept his languid stance even as his mind whirled into action. He knew that taunting the man wasn't a good idea, but he really didn't like the way he was being eaten alive by his eyes. Sensing the shift in the man's power Shikamaru was halfway through the seals when he got a closer look than he wantd of his opponent. Purple eyes gleamed with dark want and Shikamaru had never felt such relief when he finished the last seal, "Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu."

Yumichika stared into coffee brown eyes; it was strange he didn't the flecks of grey until he was this close to the shinobi. Raisging his zanpakuto Yumichika came crashing down to the ground, hard. Struggling to move Yumichika moved his neck as much as he could and saw a shadow was holding him down to the ground. He glanced up and found himself looking into the dark eyes shining with smugness and annoyance. He could feel, _feel_, a hand close around his neck and start to squeeze.

Holding the jutsu Shikamaru looked at the Shinigami with smug irritation. "You know…I hate fighting." He said as he stared at the man who was looking at him curiosity and wariness. Hearing a laugh he turned, he had completely forgotten about Zaraki-Taicho. How does someone forget someone like him? Shikamaru hadn't even felt him after he started his 'fight' with the feminine Shinigami.

Zaraki-Taichi had his head thrown back, hand placed on his taunt stomach. "As entertaining at seeing you fight is we got your training regime to get started on. I don't want the old man coming down here and giving me hell, once was enough." Kenpachi grimaced at a memory before he faced his division, "Listen up maggots, we have two new members. The pretty boy over there by Ikkaku is called Neji Hyuga, and he is Shikamaru Nara." Kenpachi stared out to a sea of rough looking Shinigami, "Their here to become stronger, and they've come to the right place. By the time we're done with you two you'll be unrecognizable." Kenpachi promised turning to smirk at the two teenagers, his division standing behind him.

xXx

Walking into the division Gaara and Sai were both inconspicuously taking in their surrounds, everywhere they looked there was a Shinigami staring at them, hand on the hilts of their swords. They came to a stop in front of a building with a balcony and waited for their ridiculously dressed Captain to begin talking.

Shunsui lifted his sakkat up with a slender finger and looked at his division with smiling eyes, "My dear Eighth Division we have two new members and I expect you all to treat them with respect as you would to me." Looking at them all for a second he moved on, "Now I present to you Gaara Sabaku and Sai."

"When will begin training?" Gaara asked wanting to move on from the annoyance of intorductions.

Shunsui fingered his sakkat, "Before we begin training I'm going to need to know your level of skill. Can you fight? Can you weild a sword or any other weapon? How good are you in stealth and close quarter combat? When I have all this information then I will begin a training regime, until then please enjoy yourselves in the Eight!" Shunsui twirled, his kimono billowing, "Come along Nanao we have work to do, no time to be lazying about."

Nanao sighed, "Yes Taicho." Turning to look at the new members Nanao tapped the spine of her book, "I'll show you the barracks."

xXx

Suì-Fēng walked into her division with her head held high. She walked at a steady pace down the hall and turned into another hall before stopping at a door with gold lining. Entering she motioned her two students to close the door, never stopping until she took a seat behind her desk. Suì-Fēng cleared her throat, "You two are now under my command, and that means only one thing, I own you." Suì-Fēng gave them a snarky smile, "I won't say that we should become friends or anything like that, you're here to train end of story. I also won't say that the training will be easy because it won't." She eyed Kankuro and Lee intently before she spoke, 'I will work you to the ground and leave you bleeding on the training grounds only to begin all over the next day. But first I need to know both of your fighting styles in order to create a special training regimen for both of you." A knock at the door had Suì-Fēng rising and walking out the room, waving her hand at them to follow her, "Come let us present you to the Division."

Looking to the sides in slight scorn Kankuro walked alongside Lee ignoring the other's giddiness. The small Captain came to a stop, so he stopped behind her smirking at how she tensed at the feeling of him behind her. Hearing Lee's small gasp Kankuro looked out and widened his eyes in surprise. Down in the courtyard were what seemed to be hundreds of black clothed men and women kneeling before them.

"Earlier this week Soul Society was visited by ryoka, these ryoka have become our guests and will be lodging with us for an undetermined length. The Second is host to two of these guests and are now members of the Division, as such I expect them be treated as any other member. When they are not training with me and continuing their personal training regimen socialization among you is permitted." Turning slightly Suì-Fēng pointed to Lee, who stood with a dazzling smile, "This is Rock Lee from Konohagakure and this is Kankuro Sabaku from Sunagakure…treat them well." A collective 'yes' resounded throughout the courtyard as Suì-Fēng nodded, "Dismissed." Turning her back to them she motioned for the teens to follow her. Leaving they came upon an isolated training field and came to a stop. "Now first things first, what you need to learn first is speed." Suì-Fēng saw Lee smirk but continued, "Speed is everything in a battle. If you're not fast enough you'll be killed and if you die I will personally look for your soul and kill you for bringing shame to my Division." Leaning against a large rock she looked at them both. "Kankuro you're a long distance fighter correct?"

"Yes I fight with-"

"Good. We'll give you endurance training, speed training, and hand to hand combat training. Lee you're a close quarter fighter correct?"

"Yes I am, I was trained by the Great-"

"I'm going to have to see just how good you are before deciding on a training plan for you, and also take in the fact that your reiatsu incompetent." Suì-Fēng interrupted the two youths and stared out in a daze before walking off alone.

Kankuro made a face of annoyance, but followed the petite woman. He looked towards Lee and saw that he was hyped up to train. It was just his luck that he was paired up with two training freaks.

xXx

As Naruto and Killer Bee followed the Yamamoto to his office where they four stood in silence. The minutes dragged on and the two most eccentric hyper jinchuuriki's began to fidget. They weren't used to staying still in one place for long. Naruto's fingers twitched and he snapped, Killer Bee following.

"What the hell is with this silence Old Man!"

"Since no one is speaking it is up to me, The Famous Killer Bee, to speak!"

Shaking his head at their antics Yamamoto made his way to his desk, "You both painfully lack patience. You are now members of the First Division you will be expected to act accordingly. Let me tell you something about us Shinigami, we are the guardians of all souls. We save souls from being devoured by Hollows and from turning into a Hollow themselves. We give them peace and guide them into the next life. We keep the balance between our worlds and no matter what we fight for peace and justice. It does not matter if we die in the process fighting for the greater good is our way of life." Turning back to them he pinned them with an intense stare, "Do you have any grasp of what I have said?"

It was Killer Bee who answered, "We were sacrificed to become weapons for our villages for the 'greater good'. I think we understand more than you think."

Shaking his head Yamamoto stood and walked to them, "Yes you have experienced things that one should never experience but you have not lived through what I am saying. I am not diminishing your pain or your sacrifices…" looking into their eyes he stroked his long beard, "You have not lived to see wars that literally hold worlds in the balance, you have not lived to see friends and loved ones become monsters and know that you have to kill them. Being a Shinigami means giving your life to protect the balance, being a Shinigami is being surrounded by death constantly learning to understand it, accept it and deliver it. It means being able to sacrifice the life of friends and loved ones to protect the balance." Walking back to his desk he sat down slowly and stared at them, "Until you understand that you will never learn how to control your power nor understand our way of life." Pulling out paper and a brush Yamamoto dipped the writing brush into the black ink and began writing out a schedule for his new charges. "We have many things to accomplish in so little time. Luckily Killer Bee already has a good relationship with his demon so half the work for him is done…but you Naruto are a different story." Pausing in his writing he signaled for Chojiro to come closer, "Sasakibe-san if you would please hand them Shinigami Academy uniforms and take them to their quarters. Today there will not be any lesson, take this day to settle down and acquaint yourselves with your new home." With that he bent over the desk and began to write effectively ignoring his lieutenant and his new students.

xXx

The next day came with the sun rising hotly into the sky illuminating Soul Society. By this time the Second Division was already up and well into their warm-up exercises; Lee, and a grouchy Kankuro, along with them dressed in Academy uniforms and no war make-up. Others were barely awakening and others were busy trying to wake up their new charges, Naruto, Killer Bee and Kakashi mainly. The shinobi were handed their Academy uniforms and were sent looks of envy and suspicion as they followed their Captain and Vice Captains.

In the First Division Naruto, after having ice cold water thrown on him by a chuckling Chojiro, and Killer Bee, who had the same treatment, made their way to the mess hall were their Captain, and fellow division members were awaiting.

"Ah nice of you to join us please take a seat." Yamamoto said from the head of the table, giving him an eagle eye view of the mess hall. Naruto and Killer Bee looked around the large room and spotted seats at a table five rows away from their Captain and went to sit ignoring the curious looks from their table mates. "Now that we are all here we can all have tea and go over today's activities Sasakibe-san if you will."

Nodding Chojiro stood, "Squads one through five will be on patrol duty and squads twenty through twenty-five will take over night patrol duty, the rest will be on stand-by. Naruto and Killer Bee you will be begin your training after breakfast in the training grounds, so wait for the Captain Commander so you can follow him."

Shrugging Naruto turned around to look about and saw that many of the Shinigami had gotten up and made their way to a buffet to grab their food. Elbowing Killer Bee they got up and went to the buffet before the food was gone. Talking amongst their fellow members Naruto and Killer Bee finished and said good-bye before going to where Yamamoto stood by the door waiting patiently. Walking for what seemed hours they came upon a field and stopped when Yamamoto stood still. Staring at him they waited for him to speak.

"Sit down." he said. Watching them Yamamoto began, "Killer Bee seeing as you have completed the first stage of this process I want you to visit your inner world and speak with your demon. Explain the situation and convince him help you to look at your soul. Try to discover if part of it is sentinet. That will be your exercise." Seeing Killer Bee start he turned to Naruto; he stared at him hard before collecting his thoughts, "Naruto…what kind of relationship do you have with your demon?"

"You can it a love hate relationship…we love that we keep the other alive but hate that we're stuck together." He said slowly.

"Have you ever visited your inner world?"

"Yes it's easy. I know where he is, his name and everything…Ero-Sennin taught me when I was thirteen." He said with a smile.

"Thirteen…how did your…Ero-Sennin…achieve this?"

"He pushed me off a cliff. I couldn't stick to the walls, the waterfall had made them too smooth and slick. I had to connect with Kyuubi or die, and since Kyuubi doesn't want to die he helped the process along."

"So you have used Kyuubi's power?'

"Yeah but not too much or else he'll take over and shorten my lifespan."

"Shorten your lifespan? How is that possible if he is merged with you?"

"Kyuubi's chakra, I mean reiatsu, is harmful to me in great doses because I can't control it. It burns off my skin and damages my organs. Afterwards he tries to heal me quickly but that shortens my life. He has nine stages but I can only control up to stage three, barely."

Nodding Yamamoto sat on the ground in front of him resting his wooden cane across his lap. "What do you feel when you get to that stage?"

"Hate…anger…pain." Naruto said darkly.

"Do you wonder why Kyuubi would feel that way? Do you ever wonder that maybe you are influencing and even encouraging him to project those feelings?" he asked in a calm voice.

Naruto stared at him in shock, "Are you crazy old man? I don't hate anyone why would you say that?"

"Don't give us that crap Nine-tails." Killer Bee said breaking his medititation. Feeling the younger jinchuuriki's glare he pressed on, "You're going to sit there and say that you don't hate anyone, that your entire life you've been happy that you have a demon within you? That you're happy that nearly the entire village looks at you with fear and disgust?"

Looking down Naruto clenched his fists, "That was a long time ago."

"That doesn't matter, you probably pushed back all those feelings and left it to grow inside your heart. Now your demon is feeding off it…idiot." Killer Bee said as he crossed his arms against the white top of his uniform.

"Naruto if this is true than you will not only have to make peace with your demon but with yourself as well." Taking a moment Yamamoto looked to the sky, "When there are complications within there is no way that things will go smoothly outside. Killer Bee mediate and talk with your demon with what we spoke of. Naruto mediate and try to to sort out your problems. I will watch over you and stop any interruptions or transformations."

Taking deep breaths Killer Bee and Naruto closed their eyes and ventured into their inner world, one going to a wild swamp forest and the other a dark flooded sewer both coming face to face with their demon.

xXx

Chojuro walked timidly into the training field where his Captain stood. He wasn't expecting that his tall curvy Vice Captain to be there too. Stopping before them Chojuro began to fidget and look at the ground. Toshiro and Rangiku shared a look before looking at their new member dressed in an Academy uniform his large sword strapped to his back.

"Stop."

Looking up Chojuro looked at Toshiro with confusion.

"Stop acting like that. Before we even begin you will have to stop acting like a weak little child with no courage." Toshiro sighed as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "You're going to train under me and I will not allow, nor tolerate, such weak and timid character from you. I will not show you any mercy in training. I have one month with you, and by God I will make this month count so when you go to your next division they will not say that Hitsugaya-Taicho is an incompetent teacher." Pacing in front of Chojuro he looked at him hard, "I will work you haggard, I will make you wish that you were never placed within my division, I will make you sore, bruised and bloody but I will make you stronger." Chojuro looked at the small Captain with wide eyes as his fingers clenched. "First off I want you to fight Matsumoto-Fuku Taicho so I can analyze your fighting skills." He said pointing at Chojuro who seemed to be trying to make himself invisible.

Rangiku gave the young man a small smile before settling her hand on her sword. Don't underestimate me, she thought as she looked at Chojuro, who was giving Toshiro a look of fright before swallowing. As he turned to face her, she saw a look of resignation come over him. Reaching for his sword she couldn't help but think that he looked so sad, for what she did not know. Almost as if he heard her thoughts he spoke.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to hurt you." Chojuro crossed the distance in a blink of an eye.

Rangiku barely had time to dodge the swing of his wide sword. Rangiku saw that Chojuro's whole demeanor had changed. He no longer looked like the shy blushing young man from minutes ago, now he looked like a battle hardened man.

Narrowing her baby blue eyes she placed her hand on her sword and shouted, "Growl Haineko!" with that command her blade melted away and transformed into ash. Moving the hilt of her sword she directed her deadly ash cloud at him. Chojuro watched with hardened eyes, not wasting time in forming hand signs and encased himself in a ball of water. The ash cloud made contact with the water but was rendered useless. Rangiku stared at Chojuro with narrowed eyes. Her zanpakuto was useless as long as he was in that ball of water. Raising her hand she formed a red ball and sent it to him. The Shakkaho blasted through the water and struck Chojuro. Rangiku and Toshiro watched with wide eyes as Chojuro melted into a puddle of water. Turning to look at her Captain Rangiku shouted in a panicked tone, "Taicho I didn't mean to melt him!"

Toshiro stared at the puddle and narrowed his eyes, "Don't be a fo-" he paused as he watched with fascination as Chojuro reformed from the puddle of water. Rangiku was still in a panicked mood as Chojuro raised his large sword and swung it with fierce determination at her. Toshiro stood still watching every movement with wide eyes. What a nice trick he thought.

Rangiku felt pain at her side, her body lifted into the air and thrown as if she were a ragdoll. She came slamming down into the ground gasping from the pain. She saw with a dazed look as Chojuro's shadow fell over her. Looking up she met his cold eyes as he raised his monstrous sword. She felt a grain of fear swim in her system praying that Toshiro would come to save her. Even as she felt Toshiro appear behind Chojuro, to stop him in case he kept going, she saw Chojuro strap his unique sword onto his back and that cold mask melt away like water.

He held out his hand to help her up, "I'm sorry if I hurt you Matsumoto- Fuku Taicho, I used the blunt side of my sword to cause minimal damage." A blush on his face as he waited for her to take his hand. Looking at him for a moment longer she hesitantly took his hand and was raised to her feet. Holding her side as she gasped slightly she looked at him before looking to her Captain.

"Chojuro take Matsumoto- Fuku Taicho to the Fourth. Stay there until Unohana-Taicho tells you her status and report back to me." Toshiro walked away, going over the spar. Matsumoto underestimated him and that was her downfall. She took her eyes off her target and got hit. He was pleased to see that Chojuro was capable of locking down his emotions when fighting. All he needed to do was find a way to make him be more confident out of battle and of course teach him the Shinigami way.

Looking at each other Chojuro fumbled with his words as his face became redder and redder. Having pity on him she reached for his hands and wound them around her waist, "Come on Chojuro time to be my hero and carry me to the Fourth." Laughing slightly as Chojuro mumbled incoherently she hid her surprise as he lifted her up with ease and began running to the Fourth, his face a permanent red as her breasts were close to his face.


	8. Dog days are over

**Dog days are over**

**Author's note: Bleach and Naruto are works of Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. **

Tsunade read the reports from the Tsuchikage. Sightings of Missing-Nin were being reported near their borders; so far aggressive behavior has not been displayed leading them to believe that for now the enemy was on standby. Taking a shot of her sake she looked to the gambling section of her newspaper. She lost again, breathing a sigh of relief she picked up her pen and wrote back. Telling Onoki that for now not to take any action but that it would be wise to start training efforts, calling Shizune she watched her faithful friend leave with her letter, which was sealed with her chakra, to the eagle post. Leaning back into her chair she wondered how the nation's shinobi were doing in the Death God world. Are they alive? Did they manage to get to the leader?

Rubbing her forehead she closed her eyes against the warm light. Hearing an eagle's cry she opened her ember eyes to see a beautiful brown eagle on her desk just staring at her with its intense gold eyes. Reaching for the message that was strapped onto its back she saw as it stayed where it was never once straying its gaze from her. Sighing she ignored the eagle as she opened the letter and was met with Jiraiya's familiar handwriting. A small smile forming on her face she settled back and let her old friend's words wash over her tired body.

Things were going better than expected in Suna he wrote. Baki was quickly creating and testing ways for the citizens to not only have a secure haven but also a secure way of receiving supplies when war broke out. He was helping Suna shinobi train and learning some new techniques in return. He wrote that he hoped that she wouldn't try him with treason saying that he wasn't built for life as a Missing-Nin, limits the places he could go for 'research'. Snorting at that Tsunade shook her head at Jiraiya's outrageous comment. She came to the end of the letter and crumped it in anger. How dare he? How could he even think that she would want to look for the traitous bastard? Much less ask him to join them? No, Tsunade thought as she threw the crumpled letter away, Jiraya was crazy if he thought she would ever try to make contact with him. Leaving the Hoakge tower, she stopped at her favorite bar and took a jug of sake back to her house.

x

He looked out of his window five stories high in the hotel the council members placed him in. His clothes discarded, littered on the floor as he had thrown them carelessly. His thick muscled body was illuminated by the soft glow of the large moon. Clad only in his boxers he let the cold air caress his body as his dark eyes latched onto the lone moon. His vibrant red tattoos looked to be blood tears that were trailing slowly down his eyes. His long spiked white hair fell gracefully down his broad shoulders and down his broad back. He looked tragically beautiful standing by his open window. His skin was unblemished except for the hideous scar covering almost all of his muscled chest and a bit of his abdomen. His large calloused hand reached up to rub his strong jaw as he continued to lose himself in the moon's hypnotizing glow. He cursed himself for writing that to her. He knew that since that day when he managed to bring her back Tsunade hated Orochimaru with a passion that surpassed the level of normalcy. Closing his pained eyes he ran his hand over his tired face. He was a fool but all paths had to be thought of. If Orochimaru was no longer with Madara then what became of him? Will he take part of the war and did the Allied Nations really want him as an enemy?

Turning his back to the beautiful moon he made his way to the large empty bed and slid in between the cool sheets. Closing his eyes he dreamt of purple diamonds and sealed arms.

xXx

Walking through his village A felt a sense of loss. He missed his little brother, hell he even missed his annoying cousin Yugito.

His shinobi informed him this morning that there was activity outside their borders. He cursed aloud before he clamped down on his anger. He needed to think with a cool head, and that was what he was doing at this moment. As he walked off his anger he looked to the mountainous terrain of his village and an idea began to form. He stopped in the middle of a walk-way causing several of his people to eye him warily before walking off. The idea startled him into a slight shock before he smiled widely, transforming his gruff expression into a somewhat approachable one. He made his way to the tallest mountain in Kumogakure, his home. He needed to write to the Hokage immediately, but worried about the security of the letter. As he climbed the mountainside more plans and ideas began to form that when he finally reached his home he ran to the door, throwing it open before kicking it closed with his booted foot. Pulling open a cabinet door he pulled out an updated map and rolled it onto his desk. As he eyed the map he saw that if he made his way to Konoha, sticking close to the coast, he could go undetected by Sound. He ran a hand through his platinum blond hair as he looked at the other village's locations. Yes he needed to speak with the Hokage with haste but he couldn't leave his village now. Cursing violently he stroked his small beard before looking out his windows to stare at the majestic mountains. Grinning he sat down making room for the scroll he pulled out from one of his drawers. Grabbing a pen he began to write his ideas and an important request to the Godaime Hokage.

xXx

A few days had passed since she read Jiraiya's letter, which she had quickly stuffed to the back of a random drawer. It was on a warm sunny day that she received another letter this one not sent by eagle or hawk, but by a team she hoped she would never see again. Not because they were dangerous or bearers of bad news, no she hoped she would never see them because they annoyed her too much.

"Stop moving around no matter how much you move your non-existent breasts won't jiggle." A thoughtful voice said breaking the silence.

A crash was heard before an irate female voice followed quickly, "Omoi shut your mouth before I slice off your tongue!"

Tsunade closed her eyes, trying to delude herself that Team Samui was not in her office creating chaos. Opening her eyes she saw that indeed Team Samui was in her office, chaos ensuing. As usual Omoi and Karui were arguing over something of no importance while Samui stood silent holding out a sealed scroll. As she took the scroll she looked over each team member.

Omoi, the youngest of the group at age sixteen, was in his usual position. Unmoving in his crouched position he sucked on his lollipop, his hand resting softly on his chin in thought. Omoi was sinewy and tall, his almond shaped eyes givng him a broody peotic look. Around his bright short white spiked hair was a black clothed forehead protector, his village symbol proudly shown upon it.

Looking to the left Tsunade caught sight of the hot tempered seventeen year old Karui, her long vibrant red hair matching her fiery temper. Her intense amber eyes narrowed as she glared at Omoi. Her tall slender figure poised in a hunch as she bent over to yell at her brooding teammate. Her smooth dark skin made her hair and her magnificent eyes pop with intensity. She was incredibly striking to look at, even if her attitude was a bit rough around the edges. She reminded tsunade of a female verison of Naruto, always having something to say, always wanting to prove something, always so loud and energetic, and always too damned annoying.

She couldn't understand how these two could be successful shinobi's but she supposed that being trained by Killer Bee would help any shinobi. But even being trained by such a powerful and perfect jinchuuriki was half the battle. It was their team leader that held them together. Samui seemed cold, removed and emotionless to her surroundings. As if nothing could touch her. Looking at her with a critical eye Tsunade saw that they shared similar height. She wore a low cut outfit and mesh armor underneath; that did nothing to conceal the fact that she was big busted, like her, on the contrary it seemed to highlight it. Samui's ice blue eyes stared at her with no emotion.

All three had swords strapped onto their backs, a trademark not only of the people of Kumogakure, but of their teacher Killer Bee who fought with seven swords. Knowing that her personal ANBU guards were ready for any ill movement she opened the scroll with a small spike of her chakra, and began to read.

It must have been an hour later after Tsunade finally placed the Raikage's letter on the table and rubbed her tired eyes. "Your Raikage has horrible handwriting." She said with mild annoyance. Samui gave a slow nod while Karui and Omoi, who was still in his crouched position, gave quick smiles. Leaning down she pulled out her most prized possessions, her jug of sake and her cup, and poured herself a drink. Shooting it back she offered Samui a drink which she took quietly and like Tsunade drank it in one shot. She didn't offer the other team members because they were still under the age of eighteen, didn't matter that they were shinobi; no alcohol for minors on her watch. As she poured herself and Samui another round she thought about what A wrote. It was indeed extremely brilliant and clever, it somewhat surprised her that the hot-tempered Raikage thought of it. No one would see it coming. Drinking the shot of sake she quickly poured them another round as she thought about A's special request. As she took the shot she made a decision. Taking out a blank scroll she wrote her response and sealed it with her chakra. "You may stay here for two days to rest up before your trip. Shizune, my personal assistant, will have your lodging information. Have a safe journey." With that the three shinobi saluted her and walked out.

Well things were certainly getting interesting she thought as she poured herself another cup of sake. Job well done A; Tsunade toasted to the Raikage the warmth of the sake flowing down her throat.

**xXx**

Kiba awoke to the smell of someone making their way to his barrack, the same someone who had been stalking him since he came to reside in the Seventh Division. Akamaru silently lifted his head as he too smelled the strangers scent. Taking another sniff Kiba calculated that the stranger, male, was half a mile from their shared barrack. Giving a silent command to his faithful dog to stay in Choji's room and watch over him, Kiba quietly made his way out of the living quarters and jumped onto the roof. Masking his reiatsu he waited for his prey to come into view. The night sky concealed his boxer clad body. His muscles strained as he kept himself completely still, the star light falling to coat his hard body. His dark slit-like eyes stayed unmoving, completely focused until his sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of footsteps. Kiba bit down on his urge to jump down his long canines bared in a grin. There! He saw the stalker Shinigami, his hand on his sword. Kiba bit his thumb as an effort to calm down, he neede the Shinigami to come closer. As the Shinigami neared Kiba jumped down yelling an animalistic war cry.

The young Shinigami let out a startled shriek as his eyes, wide with disbelief and fear, took in the image of a flying boxer wearing Kiba, teeth bared and slit-like eyes wide. He just wanted to look at the ryoka not be attacked! Oh No! He had barely made it into the Seventh Division and he was going to die for his stupidity! He knew stalking the ryoka was a terrible idea. He looked on with helplessness as a foot came crashing down on his shoulder sending him to his knees a grunt of pain tearing from his lips.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kiba growled as the Shinigami grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"My name is Roku and I'm a member of the Seventh Division like you!" He gasped out as he looked up to the barely clothed Kiba, who to him looked like an avenging demon. "I just wanted to check you guys out I didn't mean any harm." He pleaded to Kiba who looked about ready to rip his throat out, with his teeth.

Kiba raised his eyebrow at Roku before muttering under his breath about stupid stalking Shinigami's making him come out to investigate practically naked, "You coming or what?" He snapped.

Breathing a sigh of relief that the avenging demon was not going to kill him for his stupidity, Roku hesitantly got to his feet and followed him.

Kiba looked at Roku before sniffing the air, Choji was still asleep and Akamaru was still with him. Nodding to himself he looked to Roku, "So what is it that you want exactly? Because it's rude to sneak around in the middle of the night, people might get the wrong idea."

Gulping Roku looked at Kiba, "I'm sorry, it's just that we've heard rumors of ryoka joining the Gotei thirteen and I couldn't help myself. I was just curious about you, I didn't mean any harm."

"First off my name is Kiba, not ryoka. Second if you're going to stalk someone make sure that you do it quietly, I noticed you from half a mile away." Kiba said smugly. Satisfied that Roku was looking down in shame Kiba looked to the clock on the wall and cursed. "Look it's almost three in the morning I have training at six with Komamura-Taicho, and I don't want to be late. You can crash here if you want but don't wake me up unless you want to die." Getting up Kiba left the Shinigami in the dark, not having bothered to turn on the lights with his superior vision Kiba didn't need it.

Lying down on the couch Roku closed his eyes and smiled. The ryoka, Kiba he corrected, didn't kill hi. Hell he even let him stay the night, this was a good thing right? Hopefully he might actually manage to make friends with them. No more hanging out with peer pressureing pricks.

xXx

At the training grounds Kiba, Choji and Akamaru listened at the lecture that Komamura-Taicho was giving. "Iba-Fuku Taicho is still in the hospital so for now it will just be me training you." Kiba gave Sajin a warm grin making the Captain shift his weight nervously, "To become stronger you must have determination, faith, the will to win but most of all you must be able to be ruthless on the battlefield. Both of you have different abilities and fighting styles, but have the same goal and that is to protect your world." Crossing his large arms across his broad chest Sajin gave them a hard look. "You," pointing at Kiba, "are too comfortable fighting with your dog. What would happen if your dog was rendered useless? Half of your fighting techniques, if not all, would be ineffective. You will have to learn how not to rely on him."

"B-But Komamura-Taicho! My clan has always fought side by side with our dogs! I just can't abandon Akamaru!" Kiba shouted anger and hurt in his eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy, was his Captain really going to ask him to do this? Akamaru whined next to him. Choji looked on in silence as he rubbed his stomach, he could really go for a rack of ribs right now.

Sajin sighed in frustration, "Calm down, I am not asking you to abandon Akamaru. You need to know how to fight on your own in case something happens to Akamaru. You'd be expanding your skills; you would be able to delay using Akamaru in battle. This does not mean that Akamaru will not be training, no I have someone who will be a great teacher." Sajin looked down at the large dog as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a large gold whistle he blew into it and waited patiently. Minutes passed when suddenly a large shadow came over Kiba, Choji and Akamaru. The large shadow came to a graceful stop besides its Master, "This is Gorou. Unlike Akamaru who is a scent hound, Gorou is a sight hound." Gorou was taller and leaner than Akamaru. He stood at about five feet, while Akamaru stood at four feet. His midnight fur shaggy gave Gorou a unthreatening look, but his square build proclaimed his power. Sajin watched Akamaru, who was sniffing the other dog warily he said, "What that means is that Akamaru uses his sense of smell to hunt and fight with great endurance, while a sight hound, like Gorou, relies on the sense of sight to hunt. Sight hounds are faster than scent hounds, no matter how gifted the scent hound. Gorou take Akamaru with you and train him how to switch from being a scent hound to a sight hound." Pawing the ground Gorou looked to Akamaru before racing off, covering ground at an alarmingly fast rate.

Akamaru looked to Kiba for a second before racing after the tall dog no way near reaching him. Kiba stared after them until he couldn't see them anymore. Turning back to look at his Captain he saw that he was now looking at Choji.

"You need speed." Was all Sajin said before lowering himself to the ground, "First we will meditate to calm our minds." Doing as he said the two shinobi sat down and closed their eyes. As they sat there in silence they wondered how everyone else was doing.

xXx

Slamming the door shut Sakura cursed as she punched the wall, cracking it.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Billboard." Ino said as she opened slowly the door Sakura had just closed.

"Shut up Ino I am not in the mood to deal with your shit." She snarled as she ran a shaking hand through her chaotic short pink hair.

"Look you got beaten deal with it. I don't know what the big deal is anyway." She said as she walked into her room to freshen up before reporting back to her Captains office.

Sakura made a choking sound before she finally was able to speak without choking on her anger. "The big deal, Ino, is that I'm supposed to be stronger than that! I spent years studying under Tsunade-sama and I can't even beat a meek natured Vice Captain!"

Ino sighed as she rubbed her neck in annoyance. After four days of being in Soul Society they were barely beginning their training today. Their Captain had planned a mock battle between Sakura and Kotetsu-Fuku Taicho. Ino had stood next to their serene Captain cheering Sakura on there was no way that the shy natured Vice Captain could stand a chance against Sakura.

"She doesn't stand a chance." A soft voiced boy said as he came to a stop next to Ino.

"Hanataro we must give everyone the benefit of the doubt." Retsu said with a warm smile.

Ino looked at the both, "Sakura is very strong she'll make sure not to hurt Kotetsu- Fuku Taicho much."

Hanataro shook his head, his dark blue locks swaying, "I wasn't talking about Kotetsu-Fuku Taicho. Sakura doesn't know who she's up against, like I said she doesn't stand a chance."

"Like I said we must give everyone the benefit of the doubt." Placing a hand on Ino's shoulder Retsu gave the blond girl another warm smile that belied the smug look in her bright deep blue eyes, "Don't worry Isane will not hurt Sakura…much."

Ino turned to look at the two who were sparring and saw how Sakura pulled on her infamous black gloves. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough, Isane pointed at the pink haired kunoichi, a bright yellow light shotting out from her finger. "What kind of jutsu is that?" She whispered as the yellow light bound Sakura's arms together.

"Jutsu? That's Kidō , Bakudo to be precise. Bakudo is defensive spell, usually used to restrain your enemy." Hanataro said in a lecturing way, "The one she used on Sakura is called Hainawa."

Ino watched as Sakura struggled, Isane looking at her with big doe eyes. Sakura gave a war cry and raise her reiatsu, breaking free of the Bakudo. She punched the ground with power that it shook everyone present, debris flying everywhere. Sakura raced forward, pushing her legs to get closer to the soft eyed Vice Captain, but Ino watched as Isane crouched down, placing her hand on the nearest stone. Isane said something, Ino being too far away to hear, and Ino watched as the whole field was covered in a gold electric light. Ino saw as a sheer white wall formed in front of her protecting those who were watching from the electricity.

"Kotetsu-Fuku Taicho used a Hado Kidō , a destructive offensive Kidō , called Tsuzuri Raiden. It's very effective if your enemy is far from you; it sends electric shocks through any object that connects you with your opponent, in this case the ground." Sakura's scream of pain ripped through the air.

"How come we're not being affected?" Ino asked in fascination.

"Because Unohana-Taicho used Danku; it creates a barrier stopping Hado spells." Hanataro said in a calm voice. "It seems as though the battle has finished Unohana-Taicho."

"So it seems Hanataro." Retsu said in an equally calm voice.

Ino watched as Sakura lay on the floor, smoke rising from her prone body. Isane was looking down at Sakura, her big grey eyes shining with amusement. As the barrier went down Ino, Hanataro and Retsu walked to the two fighters. Nearing them they saw Sakura move before they heard her groan and struggle to her feet.

"I wouldn't move too much before Unohana-Taicho has checked you." Isane said as she stretched her hand to help Sakura up.

Sakura glared at the offered hand before smacking it away, "I don't need your help." With that she picked herself up and made her way to her room.

Ino stared at her with shock before turning to Isane and bowing low, "Please accept my apologies on behalf of my friend."

"It's ok; it's always hard to accept defeat."Isane said with a happy smile.

"Either way our Hokage would be ashamed and appalled by her behavior. Please excuse me." Ino said in a rush.

"You may go." Retsu said as she turned to walk to her office. With that Ino fled to her rooms to lecture Sakura on her behavior.

And here she was wetting a towel before speaking to her hot tempered friend. "Sakura we're training under Death Gods, what made you think that you would be able to beat a Vice Captain? And don't get me started on how much of a bitch you acted like earlier. What would Hokage-sama think of your disgraceful behavior?" Ino lashed out as wiped off the sweat from her face with the towel. "You better straighten your act or I will speak to the Kazekage and to Yamamoto-SouTaicho; or worse to Kakashi."

Sakura covered her face, willing the tears back, "I lost my temper alright! I know I have to apologize, but my pride couldn't handle being given a hand at that moment."Sakura lowered her hands and stared at Ino with watery eyes, "I've become so strong and not even five minutes in I get dropped. I guess I just thought that I had finally catched up to Naruto and Sasuke, and to get my ass kicked so fast well it sucks ass."

Ino sighed as she leaned against the wall, "Yeah well get over it Billboard, we're at the bottom of the food chain again. Only way to go is up, and you beter get off your ass and apologize." Ino threw herself on her bunk, "Can you imagine what Kakashi would say to you if you didn't? I really would hate to snitch on you Sakura." Ino smirked at her friend, who gave a grimace.

"Ino please stop, just thinking about it is giving me goosebumps."


	9. A Dime a Dozen

**A dime a dozen**

**Auhtors Note: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. **

Annoying brats, Mayuri thought as he walked through his labs, cutting into my time in the lab. Looking around his work area he felt the almost uncontrollable anger within him grow and snarled. Leaving his labs he went to the only place that would help him relax, his personal hot springs. As he stalked across his Division Shinigami jumped out of his way in silence, his temper tantrums a regular occurrence. Coming to a steel door Mayuri punched in the code and tapped his foot impatiently for the door to open for him. Entering Mayuri took a deep breath as he heard the mechanical click of the door being closed. He went to showering area and began to disrobe. Stupid teenagers; who the fuck do they think they are insulting me, Mayuri thought as he ripped off his purple scarf.

Taking off his mask plates and Captains uniform Mayuri stood in front of a full length mirror and coldly analyzed his body. His tall frame was muscular but lean, a runner's body. His legs powerful, his chest and arms toned perfectly. Smirking Mayuri trailed his long slender fingers across the large scar running across his toned abdomen. His body was covered in scars, each varying in size. It was no secret that he experimented on himself, well used to. His skin was a golden tan even though the majority of it was covered by his uniform. His arms, face and neck were painted; he made quite a sight with his discolored body covered with scars. Running a hand through his blue hair Mayuri knew that he had a great body, that it was 'pleasing' to the female population. Letting out a bark of laughter Mayuri walked to the shower and turned on the water, closing his eyes as the hot water ran down his body.

Grabbing a sponge and soap he began scrubbing his body, getting rid of the days sweat and body paint. Washing his hair Mayuri let out a sigh of pleasure, already feeling his anger lessen. Turning off the water he walked to the hot spring that he had constructed in his private quarters. Mayuri sat down on the stone bench and let the hot water loosen his tense muscles. Dipping his head back he reached over to a hidden keypad, punching in a code. Mayuri watched with a detached expression as the ceiling moved back, the steam rising into the star filled sky. As he let himself drift away, Mayuri felt a heat begin to gather at the bottom of his stomach. Mayuri cursed. He needed to make another visit to Madam's house of Flowers in Rukongai, but he had those two ryoka now to look after. Narrowing his golden eyes Mayuri stared into the sky.

He had Nemu fight them to assuage their fighting abilities today. Of the two the one that interested him the most was the male, Shino Aburame. Not to say that the female wasn't interesting, the two of them worked with animals in a way that he had never seen before. Shino had his bugs living inside him, feeding off his reiatsu; and in return the bugs were completely loyal to him following his every command with no question. The insects were obviously an advanced species; capable of understanding human language and capable of being used in battle. He had proved himself against Nemu to be a cunning fighter, didn't mean that he had beaten Nemu, just that he was shrewd. He would have to run some tests on Shinos' body to see how his molecular structure was designed.

Going over what information he observed on the female he frowned. She had answered his questions with no reserves, an arrognant smirk on her face. She fought well, but what interested him the most was the curse seal on her neck. At first glance it looked like a tattoo, but as he stared at it he felt a faint pulse of reiatsu that was not her own. Asking her about it how been an annoying process. He smelled her fear, but he didn't have to wait long for an answer. Her old teacher had bitten her on the neck, marking her with his curse seal. By her account the curse seal gave her an immense pain if she tried to use all of her power, limiting her fighting ability. There was no cure she had said with bitterness; she went on to say that because of the curse seal she would forever be an outcast within her own village. Personally he didn't give two shits about her personal dilemmas, what interested him was the mechanics of the curse seal.

Just as he was he going to dive into a swim he heard a loud beep from the door. His face hardening Mayuri cursed and was already thinking about ways to kill the person who interrupted him. Getting out of the water, Mayuri felt his skin shiver from the cool night air. "This better be good Nemu." Mayuri warned, promising of pain if it didn't meet his standard of important.

"Father, Kotetsu- Fuku Taicho is here with the package that you requested from Unohana-Taicho. Shall I tell her to come at another time?" Nemu's soft voice flowed out from the speaker to her father's ears.

Mayuri fought off a wave of annoyance at the tall bumbling Vice Captain, "No, send her to my office I'll be along shortly." He walked away irritated at Retsu for sending her meek natured Vice Captain to his Division at this hour. Walking into his room he ignored his bed and went straight to his closet, taking out a uniform and quickly dressing. He looked to his dresser and saw his paint but disregarded it. Usually he would paint himself before meeting anyone besides his daughter, but he was in no mood to bathe again. The Vice Captain would just have to deal with his unpainted face and be sworn to secrecy on pain of him gauging out her eyes. Irriatated at the uncomfortable feeling of his uniform sticking to his wet body he grinded his teeth. The package better be worth it, Mayuri thought darkly as he made his way to his office through a hidden door by his wall.

The wall sliding open he was just about to make his presence known but paused at the sight before him. He felt his stomach tighten and swallowed slowly at the sight of the Vice Captains round derrière up in the air.

Isane Kotetsu was on her hands and knees, bending down to look under a couch. Dammit, she thought trying, and failing, to reach the paper that had fallen from atop of the package her Captain had sent her to deliver. Why did this always happen to her, she thought with gloom. Inching her arm further under the couch, her fingertips managed to touch the sheet of paper. Unfortunately at the same time that she accomplished this she heard a cough behind her. Giving a startled yelp Isane tried to stand up, but hit her arm hard with the couch and banged onto the wooden floor. Lying there she prayed that the ground would swallow her whole, her face hot with embarrassment.

"Kotetsu- Fuku Taicho to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mayuri asked, amusement lacing his words.

Swallow me earth, She thought helplessly as she pulled her arm out only to find that it wouldn't come out. No, no this was not happening she thought as her large grey eyes widened, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She tried once again to pull out her arm and once again found that the couch wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Letting out a low gasp of desperation she tried once more and bit down on her lip to quiet the cry of pain. She felt blood roll down her forearm and decided that she couldn't be humiliated anymore than this.

Mayuri grinned as he saw the Vice Captain wiggle, struggling to take out her arm from under his couch. Tilting his head Mayrui couldn't deny that the view that he was getting wasn't spectacular, then the smell of blood hit his nostrils like a punch in the gut. Leaning to the side he saw that young woman was biting her lip and decided to put her out of her misery. Laughing loudly Mayuri walked to the side of the couch. "As amusing as this is Kotetsu- Fuku Taicho, it grows late and I'm sure that your Captain will be worried sick over your well-being. Having said that on the count of three I will lift the couch up, I don't have to tell you what you have to do, do I?" Mayuri asked sarcastically. Seeing her shake her head no he nodded and began counting. On three he effortlessly picked up the couch, Isane rising with it in. The elusive paper in her hand she held it up with one hand, waiting for Mayuri to pluck it out from her grasp. Mayuri ignored the sheet of paper and moved closer to bleeding wound. "Foolish girl look at what you have done to yourself." He saw that a part of her uniform had been snagged by a loose nail, and by her constant pulling managed to not only further rip her sleeve but cut her skin. Shaking his head he pulled her sleeve loose from the nail and pushed her back before setting down the couch. Grabbing her arm he pulled her down into one of the two chairs that he had in his office and went to his desk to open a drawer. Getting some anti-septic and rolling cloth he went back to the stunned Vice Captain and began to dress her wound. "Just what exactly is that Captain teaching you Kotetsu- Fuku Taicho?" Falling into silence he didn't see the look that Isane was giving him, his mind was full of the scent of blood.

Isane only ever knew the Twelfth with his kabuki paint, but she could have never have guessed that under all the paint lay a face like his. She couldn't stop the fast beating of her heart nor the rush of blood to her face. His honey golden eyes were focused on her arm and she took advantage of it. His face was incredible she thought as she drank him in. His face was strong with character, his jaw square and his mouth wide and full. Her grey eyes ran over his bent form with urgency, knowing that she would never have a chance like this again. His wet blue hair hung down, covering his golden ear pieces and falling into his eyes. Her eyes traced the scars that were on his face and oogled the view of his exposed neck. Looking down she saw how the wet uniform stuck to his body, and she gulped at the sight of it. Kurotsuchi-Taicho's body was like Shuhei; not that she knew how his body looked like but she had heard things of her fellow Lieutenant. Her eyes caught sight of his strong slender hands, noticing that he was touching her. Isane felt her skin begin to burn with heat and she took a deep breath to control herself.

"It is a shallow wound and will heal quickly enough Kotetsu- Fuku Taicho. Now where is the package that your Captain sent me?"

Snapping out of her daze she looked at the unpainted Captain and gave a small shiver of delight, "Thank you Kurotsuchi-Taicho for wrapping my wound." Oh God, she thought, hopefully he didn't see that as she stood up and slowly backed away from him. Reaching the couch she bent down and picked up the medium sized package that she had set down earlier as she went looking for the rogue paper. Making her way to the Captain she held it out to him. "Unohana-Taicho says that this is a small amount that if you were to desire more to send a reply with me."

Mayuri stared at her before reaching out and taking the package. Opening it he peered inside and saw two vials worth of blood. It should be enough but, he thought as he looked up to catch Isane gawking at him. Seeing her blush at being caught he smirked, "Tell your Captain that I will need four more of these, from different subjects of course." Mayrui turned his back to her, dismissing her. Isane nodded and made her way to the door before his voice stopped her in mid-step. "Kotetsu- Fuku Taicho I'm sure that I am stating the obvious by telling you that you are to tell no one of my appearance, not even your Captain." Mayuri said in amusement.

Isane's body gave a quick shudder; she heard his amusement and the threat, "You have my word Kurotsuchi- Taicho."

"Good. I would hate for something to happen to you Lieutenant…" He said with a wide smile. Hearing her make her way out of his office, and feeling her leave his Division he finally let out a dark maniacal laugh. He had seen the delicious shiver that ran through the Lieutenants body and he had smelled her slight arousal. He couldn't deny that it was flattering, but he never got involved with anyone within the Gotei, too much drama. "Such a shame…" he muttered as he made his way back to his room, being with the tall Lieutenant would have been a great experience.

As she made her way out of the Division she stopped, a feeling of unease went through her. Strange she thought as she continued her way to her Division. Such a shame that such an arresting looking man was covered under all that paint and clothes. Feeling a prickingly at the base of her neck she turned to look at the Division once more, her eyes darting everywhere before she shrugged and decided to flash step to the Fourth.

Perched in the shadows of the tall building of the SRDI, Shino watched as the woman disappeared from sight and reappeared miles away. Isane Kotetsu…she had the scent of arousal on her Shino thought as he fingered his coat. Stepping out from the shadows Shino looked to the sky and wondered how he could use this information to his advantage against his painted Captain. Chuckling Shino jumped down from the building and landed quietly on the ground, wasn't his Captain just telling them to use everything to their advantage?

xXx

A few days later as Shino was walking through the courtyard his bugs told him of the Vice Captains arrival to his Division. Smoothly changing his course he kept the steady pace he had and as he predicted his path crossed hers. Perfect he smirked from behind his collar as they collided.

Isane felt a body crash into hers and quickly raised her arms to avoid the package that she was delivering to get hit. She felt something press against her breasts before it quickly moved away. Blushing she looked down to see a heavily clothed teenager pushing his dark sunglasses up. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…" she trailed off fishing for his name. She frowned as she leaned in closer before she saw him shrug his shoulders. Finally hearing his name Isane gave a bright smile, "Shino Aburame. Do you by any chance know where Kurotsuchi- Taicho is?"

Shino was glad that he wore so many layers; He didn't want anyone seeing the fierce blush that had come over his face at having the Vice Captains breasts in his face. He turned and signaled her to follow him, all the while trying to force his hot face to cool down. Shino clenched his finegrs, which were hidden I his pockets, and decided to check on his bugs. Three of his bugs had successfully attached themselves to the unsuspecting Lieutenant, Shino smiled darkly; everything was going according to plan. Ordering them on stand-by Shino made way to the training grounds where his Captain who was training Anko. Sensing them arrive they turned to look at them, both looking annoyed at being interrupted.

Mayuri stifled the quick hot sensation that pooled in his lower region at seeing the silver haired woman. What the hell was he getting so worked up about anyway? Women were a dime a dozen. "Ah Kotetsu- Fuku Taicho I see that your Captain wasted no time." Mayuri said with a wide smile as he waved Anko off.

Shino stepped back and came to a stop at the edge of the field where Anko joined him. Now, he commanded to his bugs and just as Isane began to sway he called his bugs back to him. Staring at them he saw that his Captain didn't see his bugs, too busy reaching to catch the package and, as if an afterthought, Isane. Having his bugs back to him successfully he commanded them to store the reiatsu that they took and to be on stand-by.

"Foolish woman you could have ruined my samples. Shino, Anko don't just stand there like statues come over here and grab her before she embarrasses herself further." Mayuri said anger coloring his words even though he enjoyed the feeling of her body crushed against his. Stepping forward the two shinobi's picked up the unconscious woman and looked to him for further orders. Mayuri stared at the trio with disdain. "Take her back to her Division." He ordered as he turned around, his Haori billowing behind him as he cradled the package in his arms.

"Insensitive bastard." Anko whispered as she wrapped an arm around Isanes waist.

Shino smirked underneath his coat, placing more bugs on the woman, and drained her more before calling his bugs back. Sometimes he surprised even himself with how brilliant he was.

xXx

Hinata stood in the middle of a green field, struggling to hold her stance against the waves of reiatsu her Captain was sending out. Sweat gathered at her temple and her body shook. Hinata gritted her teeth against the pressure and began to force out her own reiatsu. It gave her temporary relief but her Captain amped up the pressure, the man was not going easy on her. Giving out a cry of frustration Hinata fell to the ground panting. Soon the pressure lessened until it was no more and Hinata saw the sandaled feet of her Captain.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Jushiro asked concerned for his pupil's welfare.

"I'm fine Captain…just lost my breath." Hinata replied out of breath. She didn't want him worrying over her; she had enough of that back in Konoha.

Jushiro stared at her for a moment longer before speaking, "That's good take a break for now," turning he locked eyes with his other pupil, "Yugito you are not concentrating enough."

"Yeah well it isn't easy when you're pouring out your reiatsu Taicho." Yugito snapped back.

"One must be able to enter their inner world no matter the circumstances." Jushiro said sternly. "This is why for this week I am teaching you endurance under spiritual pressure. Now tell me how far have you gotten?"

"Well I've spoken to her but that's all, she doesn't let me get near my other 'soul'." Yugito said with confusion.

"Of course she won't let you. She probably knows what you're trying to do, since it is a part of your soul, and will not give you complete dominance easily." Jushiro said with a carefree smile.

"Taicho?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"When do you think that I will be able to enter my inner world?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Hinata, at this moment are not ready for that. Not because you are weak, but because you do not believe in yourself. Your other half will not reveal itself to you, if you do not believe in yourself it means that you do not believe in it." Jushiro said gently. Seeing her grab her uniform and twist it Jushiro breathed out a sigh, "We have until Friday to raise your endurance levels…this is the best way for you."

Hinata nodded and put on a determined expression, Friday is evaluation day and she will not bring shame to her clan or Captain. "I'm ready Taicho."

Seeing her expression Jushiro nodded and poured out his reiatsu, looking back he saw that Yugito was sitting eerily still and that a cut appeared on her face. Yes they were slowly but surely getting there.

**Goro is a mix breed between an Irish wolfhound and a Great Dane.**

**The Kidō used in this chapter are found on the Bleach Wiki. **


	10. Evalutions

**Evaluations**

**Authors note: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. This chapter also had information vomit all over it. I gutted it so it should flow smoothly now. **

Friday came with the sun blazing high in the sky and the Captains and their students walking to the large open field far away from the Divisions. The Lieutenants of the Gotei, with the exception of the Third Fifth and Nine, were ordered to stay and watch over the Divisions until the evaluations were complete. "This marks the first evaluation for this month. The evaluation will be the shinobi sparing against their division Captain. Now Kurotsuchi-Taicho if you will, tell us who will be the first ones to fight."

Mayuri took out a small device from his coat pocket and turned it on. After a few seconds the number nine appeared on the small screen. "Ninth."

Taking a deep breath Tenten and Temari stepped forward, Shuhei following them.

"The evaluation is ended by the opponents losing conscious, unable to fight or surrendering. This is **not** a death match," Yamamoto looked directly at Kenpachi with a warning glare Kenpachi,"Because there are thirteen of us the evaluations will be held today and tomorrow, Saturday. Seven of the evaluations will be held today and the remaining six tomorrow. Those not within the Ninth Division please evacuate the field, now begin when ready." The Captains and shinobi's walked off in the distance to give the trio room to fight.

Temari wasted no time unstrapping her fan, charging it with reiatsu, and slammed it onto the ground. Tenten bent her knees, and as she felt the vibrations coming she jumped as the earth came rushing up with a roar. Tenten, with reiatsu covered feet, ran to where Shuhei was; jumping down from a pillar of earth, intent on drop kicking him in the face. Shuhei dodged easily, but was blinded by sand.

Temari watched as her Dust Wind Technique made Shuehi easy prey for Tenten. Tenten bit savagely on her thumb, smearing her blood across the scroll to open it. Throwing the large scroll into the air she watched with calculating eyes as her Heavenly Chain of Destruction Technique shot down white streaks of weapons on the unsuspecting Shuhei. Leaping away Tenten crouched low and waited silently for any sign of her Captain. As the dust cleared away Tenten's brown eyes hardened, Shuhei had dodged her attack. Not moving from her position she scanned the area and just as she was about to move she heard a movement behind her. Instinctively she raised her arm to block a low kick from Shuhei, sliding away several feet from the impact before she dug in her heels. She stood up and stared at the punk Vice Captain, Tenten resisited the urge to smile; if the Captain wanted a slug match then he'd get one. Relaxing her body and Tenten moved into a fighting stance just as she saw him move towards her with ridiculous speed. Tenten blocked nearly all of his attacks and managed to land a few hits on him, hits that she knew that he would be feeling for a long time. Thank you Gai-Sensei and Lee, she thought as she blocked a hard kick, crouching to swipe at his feet. She gracefully rose up with an upper cut that flowed into a side punch to the ribs. Taking a moment to savor the sounds of pain from the dark haired acting Captain she left herself open to a vicous punch to the chest. Landing on her back Tenten rolled away breathing heavily. Come on Temari, she thought as she scanned the ruined field.

Temari saw Tenten fly back from the punch and jumped into action. Opening her fan she created a wind and jumped atop of her fan and rode the wind. Spotting Shuhei, whose attention was on Tenten, she leaped off the fan effortlessly grabbing the handle to send a powerful gust of wind towards him.

Shuhei felt a spark of reiatsu, turning around he saw Temari jumping to the ground her giant fan in hand. Shit, he swore, he should have been paying attention to her as well as the twirling wind came at him. Cursing he raised his hand and wordlessly sent a rivaling wall of twirling wind back at her. As they say, Shuhei thought with a smug grin, a good defense is a good offense. The two winds clashed, cancelling the other out with a burst of wind.

Temari cursed but quickly analyzed the situation; there was no time to be fucking around. She noticed that Tenten was crouched on the ground watching their every move, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. For the attack she wanted to do Temari needed Tenten to engage Shuhei, and force him draw his sword. Almost as if she were hearing her thoughts Tenten raised her arm in Shuhei's direction.

Tenten knew that Temari would want to use her Summon, so she'd expediate the process. She could do this she told herself, she could use some of the Kidō that Shuhei had taught them. Taking a deep breath she raised her arm in his direction, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, Sōkatsui!" A burst of blue light emerged from her palm and shot straight at Shuhei. The field was illuminated with blue light and Tenten lowered her arm panting. The Kidō had sucked up a big portion of her reiatsu, but as she saw that it wasn't in vain.

Shuhei was impressed by how far Tenten had come. Ignoring the pain he unsheathed his zanpakuto. By the look of her eyes he knew that she wasn't going to give up until he had beaten her to the ground. Not even taking a step he felt Temari come from behind, he swiftly blocked her fan with his blade.

Temari was glad of all the late hours spent training with her fan. Holding it with one hand she raised the other, "Shō." She watched as he was pushed back and how close to Tenten's Kusarigama before he disappeared. We were so close, Temari thought as she searched for his reiatsu.

That was too close for comfort, Shuhei thought as he flash stepped away from them and reappeared a few feet away. They had cleverly boxed him in and used offensive moves as defensive moves. He felt proud of them but this fight had to come to a close, he wasn't abou to let some kids beat him, "Reap, Kazeshini." His zanpakuto glowed green before it transformed into a two Kusarigama, a chain connecting them at the ends. He knew that Tneten was a weapons specialist, but when it came to Kusarigama's no one could best him.

This is it, the kunoichi's thought at seeing their Teacher's released zanpakuto. This was the first time they had ever seen it but they weren't going to let that distract them. Tenten threw her Kusarigama at him, distracting him while Temari prepared her attack. Temari bit hard on her thumb, wiping her blood on the fan. She lifted it up with one hand and swung it with all her might, Tenten dropping to the ground avoiding the deadly wind. "Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!"

Shuhei watched with intrigue as a great wind came at him, but was shocked at the sight of a large one-eyed weasel holding a sickle coming at him. The weasel was riding the wind that Temari had created. Shuhei jumped up into the air, clenching his mouth as he braced himself against the powerful winds. Struggling against them, he threw one Kusarigama at the beast directing the chain to wrap around the sickle. Trapping it he sent his second Kusarigama at the weasel. He had sustained injuries from the giant weasel, but that was the price to pay in a battle.

Temari watched with horrified eyes as Shuhei trapped Kamatari and smirk at its predicament. Temari went cold inside as she saw Kamatari struggle against the chain. "Kamatari go back!" She screamed her grip on her fan painful. Kamatari looked up and just before the Kusarigama hit he dispelled in a puff of smoke. Looking at Tenten they both raised their arms high in the universal sign of defeat.

Shuhei sealed Kazeshini and walked off the field his students in tow. They were met with appaluse, mainly from the shinobi's, but one or two Captains applauded as well. Temari and Tenten followed behind Shuhei, sulking a bit at their defeat.

"You did me proud girls." Shuhei whispered to them with a small and Tenten looked at him for a second before identical toothy smiles came over their sweaty faces.

Mayuri pressed a side button and looked toward the small screen waiting for the Division number to appear. "Fourth Division is up next."

Sakura pulled on her black gloves and flexed her fingers. She focused herself on the fight, briefly looking at Ino, who was equally focused on their Captain. Looking back at the smiling woman Sakura promised herself to at least land one hit. She couldn't let her temper get the best of her, how many times had Hokage-sama drill that into her skull.

Ino breathed in and out, counting to ten as she formulated a plan. She remembered her father's teachings; the family motto in her mind, _no matter where the body lays our minds shall be forever linked. _

Retsu observed her two pupils with a belying carefree air. Sakura was an excellent fighter, extremely intelligent, but her temper weakened her. Ino wasn't as smart as Sakura, but she had a resolve that had her studying day and night what she learned. Retsu had seen her bribe Hanataro to help her with Kidō , and in exchange Ino would help him with combat training. Retsu lifted her palm, a red sphere forming at the center, taking off straight at them, "Shakkaho."

Ino bounded into the air, using the spirit particles to help her stand in the air. Keeping her heart beat steady she looked down. It was worth spending all that time with Hanataro studying, she thought with glee as she stood high above in the sky.

Sakura dodged the red ball of energy and took off running gathering chakra to her hands. She didn't need to be precise she just needed to touch her. Legs pumping with speed, Sakura saw the Retsu just standing there with a small smile, and changed tactics. The Captain was no doubt going to shunpo at the last second, and Sakura needed that not to happen. Cherry Blossoming the ground, Sakura pooled her chakra to her feet to balance herself. She was a pro at her technique and swiftly raced amongst the rubble, her hands touching the petite Captain.

Retsu caught her balance, but not fast enough. From the corner of her eye she saw Sakura stretch out her hand to her. Seeing her reiatsu coat her hands Retsu felt Sakura's hand touch her forearm before digging in her heel into the ground to change course. Whirling behind her she felt Sakura's hands touch the back of her calves before sprinting away; Retsu's eyes widened in shock, before dropping onto her knees.

Sakura smirked as she made her retreat; she wasn't foolish enough to think that she could land anything else with the element of surpise gone. She watched Retsu on her knees unable to move her legs and right arm. Deciding to risk it Sakura took off running, her hands glowing green.

Retsu knew that Sakura has torn apart her muscles, even if there was no visible mark Retsu could feel the damage. She felt Sakura running towards her again; Sakura could cause internal damage with no outward visible signs. She needed to act before Sakura touched her again, "Shitotsu Sansen." Retsu felt relief seeing her spell pin Sakura down. The girl was dangerous in close combat, fighting with Sakura would take too long. Bending down she settled her hand on the ground, "Forgive me Sakura, but I need to put you down. Tsuzuri Raiden." The ground glowed bright yellow as the powerful electric shocks ran through Sakura's body. Retsu frowned as Sakura fought off the spell, stalking towards her. Ah so she had been doing endurance training, Retsu smiled at her pupil. A wonderful effort but Sakura wasn't at the level to endure her reiatsu. Retsu amped up the spell, Sakura's screams echoing throughout the field until she fell silent. Taking time to mend her ripped muscles she stood up and looked up at the grave looking Ino with a smile, one down, one more to go.

The woman truly was one to be feared. Ino took advantage of the direct eye contact. As soon as the jutsu took effect Ino chanted, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle, Raikōhō!" Ino struggled for control over her Captains body, but managed to keep her in place for her Hado spell hit. Feeling her jutsu break Ino dropped to the ground, pushing her legs to move through the exhaustion. Taking cover behind a pillar of earth, she hid her reiatsu, which wasn't much after that Hado spell.

Retsu felt her body lose its will when she made contact with Ino's eyes. Foreign reiatsu swam through her system, and Retsu pushed hers against it. She could feel Ino losing control but still she couldn't move out of the way of the Hado spell. Finally free of whatever Ino had done to her Retsu felt around for her pupil's reiatsu. She could carely sense it, almost passed over it, almost. "Kongōbaku." Retsu watched as the spell demolished the surrounding earth, and she heard Ino's cry of pain as it made contact with her. She waited a moment before walking over to where Ino lay unconscious before she unsheathed her sword. Whispering her zanpakuto's release command her blade faded into a green mist, morphing into a giant sting ray. The sting ray opened its mouth for Retsu. Retsu picked up the unconscious blond and chucked her inside before walking to get Sakura. As soon as both girls were in the sting ray's mouth her zanpakuto swallowed them and let them sit in his stomach.

"…did it just swallow Ino and Sakura?" Naruto whispered to his Captain.

"Yes Minazuki's stomach fluids have healing properties." He said as he watched the burnt Captain make her way back in the line.

Mayuri pressed down on the button and he nodded to Kuchiki-Taicho and his two students.

Kakashi and Darui followed their Captain onto the field and gave each other some space. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, his Sharingan eye was revealed. The Noble Shinigami requiring all of Kakashi's attention.

Darui stretched his arms and legs and jogged in place to warm up. This was it. It was all or nothing Darui thought as he shared a glance with Kakashi. We have to win this or else Kakashi, he thought with passion as he trained his sights on the regal looking Captain.

Fools, Byakuya thought flexing his hands; he would not let them win the bet. There was just way in hell that that was going to happen. Byakuya put on a burst of shunpo, ready to deliver a kill shot to end the fight.

Darui fingered the hilt of his clever that was strapped to his back. Opening his senses he unstrapped his sword and blocked the fatal strike. Darui slowed his breathing and sent a small smile to his stoic faced Captain. Byakuya watched with dispassionate eyes as Darui's sword furled open and doubled in width pushing him back.

Kakashi wasted no time in joining the fight and threw a kick and punch combo of Koppōjutsu that Gai had taught him. Knowing that Byakuya would dodge, Kakashi lifted his other hand and with a burst of reiatsu formed his Lightning Hound.

Byakuya saw the hound give chase after him, lightning connecting it to Kakashi. Flash stepping away Byakuya saw with annoyance that it picked up speed. Byakuya didn't see Darui picking up rocks, but he did feel the charge of reiatsu. He shifted his position and saw the electrified rocks sail by him.

"Dammit, I missed." Darui drawled out unconcerned as he charged another rock. He followed Kakashi's hound and timed his attack. Sending the charged rock flying he saw it make contact and smiled. "Alright!" he shouted as Kakashi's hound leaped onto the Captain.

Narrowing his eyes Byakuya turned to glare at them, they were seriously pissing him off and all for a bet. It was time to play hard ball, "Senjū Kōten Taihō." Byakuya watched with a satisfied expression as his attack hit, the field enveloped with pink light a devastating explosion following.

They tried to dodge but they were too late. The pink spears flew at them before they had time to even process what the hell was going on. Pumping reiatsu around them, they hunched down and braced for impact. When the last of the explosions died away Kakashi stood, dirt covering his exposed skin. His protector had been blown off and his hair now hanging over his face. His mask miraculously only suffered scorch marks but was intact. Darui uniform was also in tatters, his brown skin gleaming in the sun.

The duo knew that it was time for them to bring out the big guns, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Kakashi said. Not a second after it made contact he made another set of hand seals too fast to see, "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu." He sent the shark, jaw opened wide to reveal deadly sharp teeth, forward at a high speed.

Darui joined in, the two synchronizing their attacks, "Ranton: Reizā Sākasu." Darui took advantage of Kakashi's water release to amp up the damage effect of his kekkei genaki. The halo of the electric beams shot out from his hands, he controlled their direction to follow the water shark. Darui poured more reiatsu into his attack just as the shark slammed into Byakuya. Flexing his fingers Darui encased Byakuya with his beams before closing his hands; the beams would trap and electrify him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya said his voice tight with anger. With the smoke of the attacks clearing away it revealed Byakuya with his zanpakuto held in front of his enraged face; the blade glowing pink, making him look ominous.

Kakashi and Darui heard this and quickly acted.

"Doton: Doryūheki."

"Suiton: Suijinheki"

Kakashi hid behind his bull dog wall, while Darui encased himself in a ball of water. They took the moment of cover to think of something, anything really that would put the Captain down.

"Come out you two." Byakuya snarled in anger.

Darui opened a hole in his water ball and pointed at Byakuya, "Rikujōkōrō". As the spell slammed into Byakuya's midsection, paralyzing him, Kakashi scaled his wall. Reaching the top he lifted his palm as he gathered his reiatsu, "Ōkasen." Jumping down behind his earth wall Kakashi panted at the extensive use of reiatsu. Inching closer to the edge of the wall he saw that Darui had closed his water ball once more before looking out to the field. There Byakuya stood the spell Darui sent breaking from Kakashi's spell, his Captains uniform in ruins. Seeing his Captains grey eyes lock onto his mismatched eyes Kakashi hid behind the wall and calmed his breathing. Damn the Captain was furious, Kakashi remarked as he measured his reiatsu level. He had just enough for a Genjutsu, hopefully Darui would pick up on it and take advantage of it. As he was going to begin he caught sight a tiny bright pink blade floating slowly next to him. To say that Kakashi forgot all about the Genjutsu was an understatement.

Darui didn't know how long he could keep up his water release before it failed, he could already feel it weakening. Thinking of an attack he heard Kakashi's curse Darui looked to the side and a stream of pink blades slashed through his water defense and came straight at him.

Byakuya allowed a smirk to cross his face at the sound of his students' curses. Calling back his blades with a wave of his sword he saw Darui on the ground surrounded by bloodied water, but could not find a trace of Kakashi. Narrowing his eyes Byakuya looked up and to the sides but there was no trace of the elusive perverted shinobi. Byakuya flash stepped above where Kakashi was last, if he wasn't above he was below. Byakuya sent his wave of petals down into the earth, ripping the ground apart. When Kakashi was revealed amid the rubble he said with smugness, "**Hyapporankan." The white rods went crashing down upon Kakashi.**

Kakashi cursed as the rods pinned him to the ground. Kakashi looked up at his Captain, who was smirking at him. Trapped Kakashi had no other choice but to throw his hands up in defeat. It was a good thing too, his reserves were pathetically low by using the Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu.

Byakuya walked to where Kakashi lay, looking at him with amused eyes. Feeling steel against his skin Byakuya tensed. "An admirable effort indeed," Byakuya said as he looked at his other student with a smug expression, "but Darui, how long will you be able to hold up your sword?"

Darui didn't respond, his arm shaking as he stubbornly held his sword to his Captain's neck. "Until you admit defeat Taicho."

Byakuya chuckled, "Now why would I admit defeat when it's painfully obvious that I'm the victor?" Byakuya said as he shifted his hilt down.

Darui felt the blades dig into his skin in warning, "Shit. I forgot about your blades Taicho." Darui lowered his sword and went crashing down to his knees. It fucking stung him more than he would admit, but Darui thanked God that Kuchiki-Taicho had his petal blades on him. He was awesome, there was no question about it, but if Kuchiki-Taicho had fought back-well lets just say that he'd be fucked.

Byakuya sealed his zanpakuto and looked down at his students, "When we get back to the Sixth be ready to have your training regime increased. Darui for you forgot a basic thing like that is inexcusable; and you Kakashi, your stamina is adequate at best. Let's go." He waved off the spell on Kakashi and walked off the field, not waiting to see his students help each other up and limp off the field.

Yamamoto nodded at the three men watching how they walked away, Kakashi and Darui limping, to stand beside Retsu. "Kurotsuchi-Taicho if you will?"

Pressing down on the button Mayuri looked at the screen as the number appeared. A wide sadistic smile made its way over his face and everyone knew that his number had shown up. Walking to the Captain Commander Mayuri gave him the device, slowly explaining how to operate the device, before skipping happily onto the field barely resisting the urge to hum. Anko followed him, a matching dark smile lighting up her heart shaped face. Shino didn't move, staying in the line.

"Shino what are you doing dawdling there, come here now." Mayuri shouted at the teenager. Shino stood still a second longer, all the while smirking under his collar, before finally making his way onto the field facing his Captain. "Unfortunately since there is no information about your species in my databanks, I couldn't study ahead of time; but with what little I observed during this week will be sufficed to beat you." Mayuri said as he shunpoed in front of Anko his hand raised to deliver a brutal punch.

Anko reacted quickly, with her incredible reflexes as she bent back and came back up with her hands raised, "Sen'eijashu." Snakes came flying out of her sleeves, their fangs bared at Mayuri, venom dripping threateningly.

Mayuri backed away smiling, a smile that dropped as he felt a familiar reiatsu enter the field. Turning he stared at his daughter in anger and confusion, "What the hell are you doing here Nemu?" he asked outraged at the thought that she had disobeyed an order. Seeing her smile Mayuri felt a chill run up his spine. He'd seen that smile countless times, it was his smile. Mayuri narrowed his gold eyes, it couldn't be Nemu; he could sense her in the Twelfth, could it? What the fuck was going on?

"Katon: Karyūdan." Anko said before she opened her mouth and shot out missile of fire at him.

Mayuri gritted his teeth against the fiery pain, it was nothing to him. Marui could not take his eyes off his daughter, perhaps that's why when she dissolved into a swarm of bugs he was too shocked to move. The horde sailed towards him in a swirling motion, crashing into him. Devious little bastard, Mayuri couldn't help but praise. A chesire grin in place he raised his hand and in an amused voice said, "Haien." A blast of purple energy went searing through the air, burning the bugs that Shino had released. Feeling a spike of reiatsu above him Mayuri looked up to see Shino's bugs lifting Anko in the air as she prepared to attack.

"Katon: Gōenka." Three giant balls of fire came crashing down, creating a large flame explosion when they came into contact.

Shino watched from behind his sunglasses as Kurotsuchi- Taicho was lost within the raging fire, but knew that this wasn't enough to take him down. To prove his point he felt the powerful waves of his Captains reiatsu blast away the flames. Hearing the maniacal laughter Shino waited calmly for his move. He felt Anko jump down next to him, focused on Kurotsuchi- Taicho.

"Truly amazing." Mayuri said as he laughed, "Let's see how well you children can play." Mayuri looked at them with dark golden eyes and lifted his finger, "Nenshou Dageki." A powerful red flame shot out from his finger, its immense heat seemed to burn the very air.

Fight fire with fire Anko thought as she raised her hands and yelled, " Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" A great fire erupted around Ankop, breaking part into small dragons. The dragons rushed to meet the fire that their Captain threw at them. The two flames clashed, but it did it's job of guarding them from it.

"Kikaichū: Baku." Shino murmured to his bugs, taking advantage that Kurotsuchi-Taicho was paying attention to Anko. His bugs formed an ominous dark cloud around him before they flew at Kurotsuchi-Taicho.

Mayuri saw the dark cloud of bugs and was lifted into the air. The cloud of bugs formed into smaller spheres and Mayuri took the hits. Snarling he looked to where Shino stood like a statute before the bugs brutally sent him crashing to the ground.

Shino knew that he had to act fast, so he sent out half of his bugs his next attack, "Kikaichū Arare." Like a hail storm the kikaichū came raining down on the Captain in five vicious waves. Shino commanded his bugs back to him just as Anko shunpoed into the air above him.

"Katon: Kajiarashi!" Anko shouted as a storm of fire shot out from her mouth and rained down on the prone Captain.

Mayuri checked the damage on his body before he stood up. He was grim faced and he knew that his Kabuki paint was running. Glimpses of golden tan skin could be seen from the burned uniform and the make-up. "Shōgeki-teki kaijō."

Shino quickly dodged. Unfortunately Anko didn't and she was hit with the full force of the electrified water. Shino knew that he couldn't keep up this barrage of attacks, no matter how deep his reserves he could feel how low they had dipped. He was going to have to pull out the all his ammunition. Gathering his reiatsu Shino lifted his hands, "Sajo Sabaku," bright yellow cords wound his Captains arms to his back, but Shino continued as he spoke one of his most feared clan jutsu's "Hijutsu: Mushidama."

Baring his teeth ion anger Mayrui treated to break out of the spell, but he knew that he wouldn't escape the chorde of bugs flying at him. Tensing for an attack Mayrui felt something worse than any attack the boy had delivered as of yet. The filthy parasites were eating his reiatsu! Mayuri struggled wildly against the spell. The feeling of the bugs feasting on reiatsu was indescribable, it was foul and wrong. Roaring he pushed his reiatsu out, fighting the reiatsu eating bugs, and broke out of the spell. Panting erractically Mayrui blasted away the bugs with an overpowered Ōkasen, burning the majority of them off him. Glaring at Shino he prepared to send an attack to him when he felt a reiatsu behind him. Turning he saw Isane being consumed by bugs, her face pained as she reached her hand out to him. Mayuri instinctively reached out to help her before he stopped short frowning.

Retsu gasped aloud as she started to make her way to the battle field. A strong hand stopped her. "Let go off me don't you see that my Lieutenant is in danger!"

"Unohana-Taicho look closely, that's not your Lieutenant up there." Kakashi said.

Retsu's wide blue eyes watched as other forms began to appear out of nowhere. The Captains and shinobi watched with narrowed eyes as perfect copies of themselves surrounded the Twelfth Captain. What shook them to their core was that the copies shared their exact reiatsu, as if they themselves were truly on the field. "That boy...is becoming more like Kurotsuchi-Taicho by the second." Retsu said in a grave tone as she looked back at Kakashi.

Shaking his head Kakashi looked at the Aburame clan heir, "No. Shino was like this before he met the Captain. The Aburame clan is infamous. The only thing that your fellow Captain did was just helping him reach his full potential."

Mayuri looked at each new face and unsheathed his sword preparing to cut down the Captains and shinobi, he didn't care if they were Shino's creations or not. He couldn't deny feeling a dark thrill as he cut down the Captains and shinobi. Feeling a movement behind him Mayuri raised his zanpakuto and stopped suddenly. The Captain Commander was standing there, his red eyes staring back him; as if daring him to make a move. No matter how much he detested his fellow Captains he could never raise his sword at the Captain Commander just for the hell of it.

"Go Anko." Shino muttered to the silent kunoichi before she disappeared from sight.

Anko had to admit that the Aburame kid freaked her out, but she had to admire his skills. Shunpoing higher and higher in the sky, she stopped and she looked at her Captain. She watched as he stared at the Captain Commander, which was a godsend for her. The jutsu that she was going to use will eat up all her reiatsu,"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

"Unless you want to be burned to ash I suggest we either seek cover or leave this field." Kakashi said as he looked to his Captain with hard eyes.

Byakuya looked at Kakashi then to the sky as thunder clouds began to appear. Byakuya stepped forward stopping the Tenth Division Captain. Lifting his hand Byakuya said with an impassive voice, "Hyōga Seiran." Byakuya directed the massive wave of ice to surround the area, encasing them. Vapors formed as they breathed, everyone looking through the ice trying to see what was happening. A massive fire dragon formed and circled the sky, its heat scorching the earth as it twisted its flamed body towards the Twelfth Captain; who snapping out of his stupor and cut down the bug Captain Commander. The body dissolved into bugs, which flew back to its master.

Mayuri sneered at the dragon before he let out hysterical laughter.

"Shino you have to leave!" Anko shouted over the roar of the fire dragon.

Shino jumped into the air, the heat near unbearable to him. Coming to a stop beside her Shino shook his head, "No." Anko's arms trembled from the force of controlling her dragon, but grinned at having her teammate next to her. They watched as their Captain laughed at the dragon before he saluted them.

"You truly have proved yourselves worthy of my attention." That didn't mean that he was just going to take it like a bitch. Mayuri raised his hand, "Kongouseki Keimusho." His reiatsu flowed out from him and formed a protective barrier. The fire dragon crashed into the diamond cage, its flames spilling outward.

Anko's arms dropped to her sides and she struggled to stay conscious. She knew that she ran the risk of having chakra exhaustion, but what was life without any risks? Fortunate favors the bold right? Shino mustered the energy and slowly carried Anko down to the seared ground. Setting her down Shino shook his head to wave off a wave of nausea. He still had some juice to work with. Shino heard familiar laughter and saw that his Captain come out of his diamond refugee and point at them, "Geki." Shino managed to move out of the way, but Anko was trapped paralyzed by the red light. Shino took a deep breath before gathering what his bugs drained from his Captain before a glass like barrier separated the two. Looking to the side he saw that Retsu had come of the ice cave with her finger pointed at them.

"Retsu just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Mayuri said with no real angry despite his scowling face which was a mix of white black and tan.

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho your students are suffering from heat exhausted, dehydration and reiatsu depletion, unless you intend to kill them I suggest you stop this."

"Unohana-Taicho you interrupted an evaluation without authorization," Yamamoto scolded lightly. Ignoring the look of protest he turned to look at the sweating trio he asked, "Do you wish to continue the evaluation?"

"No. The element of surprise has been taken away SouTaicho. "Shino said anger lacing his words.

"I used up all my reiatsu with that last attack." Anko said tiredly.

Mayuri simply sneered at Retsu as he shook his head.

"Very well, I commend you both for an excellent match. Kurotsuchi-Taicho I am impressed by the level of skill that your pupils have shown." Yamamoto looked at the three Twelfth members in front of him, genuinely impressed by their performance. "But why are they not wearing their uniforms?"

Mayuri shrugged, "I can't force them to do something that they don't want to Captain Commander." Giving a sly grin Mayuri knew he could damn well force the teens to do anything he wanted, but in order to learn about a species you had to observe it in its natural state.

Yamamoto stared in a daze at the smoke rising from the blackened earth, "We will have to postpone the evalution until a new training ground is found.

"SouTaicho, if I may," Yamato stepped out of the line up, "I can replenish the field if you wish."

Seeing the nod of consent, Yamato kneeled to the ground placing his hands on the hot earth. Not long after the black field was being replaced by bright green grass and tall thick trees.

Yamamoto pressed the button and the device lit up. With a resigned voice he said, "Eleventh Division is next."

**Nenshou Dageki**: Burning strike (Created by yours truly)

**Katon: ****Kajiarashi** (Jutsu created by yours truly, Fire Release: Fire Storm)

**Shōgeki-teki kaijō**: Shocking Sea (Created by yours truly)

**Kongouseki Keimusho**: Diamond prison (created by your truly)

**The rest of the attacks used were taken from the Bleach wiki and the Naruto wiki. **


	11. Evaluations Concluded

**Evaluations Concluded….**

**Authors note: I want to give a shout out to heavenlyXblueXangel for sending me a message. **

Kenpachi could feel everybody's eyes on him, and couldn't resist the predatory smile that took over his rugged arresting face. Kenpachi left the line up, glancing back at his students, seeing their pained expressions he couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter. As his laughter died down Kenpachi smirked, he couldn't wait to see how strong they've gotten. He wasn't a fool, a fact that his two students found out painfully; he knew that they had been training in secret. As if anything could be kept secret in Soul Society, the city was filled with gossipers.

Neji crouched into a fighting stance, Byakugan activiated, and waited, he wasn't going to wait around to get surprised attacked. With his all seeing eyes he saw Shikamaru crouch down into his thinking pose.

Physical strength is the top priority at this moment, learning from Shikamaru that the majority of the shinobi population relyed on hand to hand combat. Kenpachi pushed his jagged sword out of the way, battle ready, "All right boys let's give 'em a show!" Kenpachi took a step and disappeared from sight, Neji and Shikamaru followed his lead.

The Captains caught glimpses of the three members of the Eleventh Division here and there. Suì-Fēng was impressed. To have improved their speed in such a short time was nothing short of genius.

Shikamaru began to feel the physical exhaustion of shunpo and slowed down to catch a breath before he felt the air move. He dropped onto the ground and rolled away. Fuck that was too close, Shikamaru thought wildly as he panted. Flash-stepping away he stopped behind a large tree. Shikamaru looked around him, he needed to rest; he'd never moved so fast in his life and he could feel panic wellup inside him. He spotted his shadow and calmed down. He could try it, there was no guarantee that it would work but he had no options. Summoning his chakra he placed his hands on the shadow and whispered, "Hijutsu: Kage Henkan."

Just as his body melted into the shadows a deadly kick slammed into the tree. "Quick thinking Shikamaru but you'll have to come out sometime and when you do I'll be there." With that dark promise Kenpachi disappeared from sight his mad laughter following him in the wind.

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief, he was lucky that his new Jutsu worked at all. Sorry Neji but he's all yours now, Shikamaru thought as he rested in the shadows.

Neji flash stepped away just as he felt a fist making its way to him. Damn that Shikamaru Neji thought as he flash stepped far away from his Captain. He couldn't keep this up as he narrowly dodged a kick. Coming to a stop Neji wasted no time falling into the Gentle Fist stance. Sensing Kenpachi move toward him he began to spin rapidly, his perfectly controlled chakra leaking out of his hands to form an unbreakable shield. Feeling Kenpachi punch his barrier Neji stopped his spin and began his attack, "First Strike, Second Strike, Third Strike, Fourth Strike, Fifth Strike, Sixth Strike, and Seventh Strike…One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms." Neji's arms blurred as they moved with incredible speed. Neji flash stepped back staring at the tall Captain who stood still watching him, his dark green eye seeming to haunt him.

"It seems that you've gotten serious Neji, this must be a new move of yours let's see how powerful it is." Kenpachi tried to raise his arm and found that it hurt more than he wanted to admit. He tried to raise his reiatsu and clenched his jaw from the very nearly unbearable pain. Smiling Kenpachi laughed loudly, "Amazing Neji, but I don't need my reiatsu to fight."

Neji saw with wide eyes as his Captain disappeared once again. Pure instinct told him to move and so Neji flash stepped away, running for his life. How the fuck was he moving! "Dammit Shikamaru get your bitch ass out here and help me you fucking pussy!"

Sensing his Captain stop through the vibrations on the ground, Shikamaru's body rose out of the Captains great shadow, much to everyone's surprise. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai from his pocket and used his shadow hand to travel up to his Captain's neck where he held it tight across the skin. "Captain, I wouldn't move if I were you." Shikamaru stated with a bored manner.

Kenpachi laughed as the kunai pressed closer to his skin, a small trail of blood flowing down. "About time you showed your face Shikamaru, but you won't be able to kill me so easily." Kenpachi raised his powerful leg and pulled Shikamaru to his back, moved his hands to his back and grabbed the teenagers head. Feeling the shadow arm tremble by Shikamaru's small drop in concentration Kenpachi threw them both sideways onto the ground. Standing he saw that Shikamaru hid himself in the shadows again. Kenpachi sharply turned his head to the side and vanished from sight.

Neji ran into the forest that sprung up with Yamato's Jutsu and tried to calm his heart. He managed to take away his Captain's use of reiatsu but that didn't do much. Cursing lowly Neji leaned his head back before he racked his brain for a way to fight. Taking a deep breath Neji flash stepped out of the forest and found his target.

Kenpachi noticed Neji run out from the forest, coming at him with a determined face. Running to meet him they both began dodging blows and kicks. Kenpachi blocked out the pain as he sent a roundhouse kick to Neji, watching him crash to the ground.

Not missing a beat Shikamaru raised his body out from the shadows and looked at his Captain with dark intense eyes. Shikamaru went at him using what he learned.

Kenpachi smiled genuinely at him before he went in low, delivering a harsh blow to Shikamaru's midsection. Seeing Shikamaru drop Kenpachi lifted his foot and slammed it down cracking the earth, "So you wanna keep going or surrender so that your training can continue?" Seeing them gasp for air the teenagers couldn't form words as they closed their eyes in pain. Shaking his head Kenpachi looked to where Yamamoto stood, "We're done." Kenpachi bent down and lifted the teenagers with ease over his shoulders, as if they were sack of potatoes. Walking to the end of the line he stood next to Mayuri and his equally exhausted students.

"I'm surprised that you actually know the meaning of restraint. I was expecting to collect fresh corpses today." Mayuri said as he smiled.

"Just goes to show that you don't know jack shit. Besides they need more training, what fun is there fighting against an opponent that I can easily kill in seconds." Kenpachi replied as he threw his students on the ground ignoring their groans of pain.

"Fifth Division, please make your way onto the field." Yamamoto said with a heavy tenor.

"Dear God, give me strength to withstand witnessing such a useless fight…" Mayuri said aloud not caring if the Fifth Lieutenant heard him or not, he rather wanted her to hear him. He never cared for the Fifth division, much less its ranking officers. Smiling devilishly Mayuri saw Shino turn his head in confusion. Mayuri felt more than generous in enlighting his dear cute student, "You see Shino, Hinamori-Fuku Taicho is utterly useless something, as you know, that I cannot abide. She lacks any impressive fighting skills, average intelligence, and I'm being liberal in saying, which makes her rather dull and disappointing. The only redeeming quality about her is her Kidō ." Laughing at the stiffness of said Lieutenants shoulders he narrowed his golden eyes as he felt a slight spike of reiatsu. Turning to glare at the small Captain for his challenge his brilliant eyes widened at the sight of a dark bug cloud surrounding the Tenth Division Captain. Mayuri looked at his students before looking at the small Captain with a shit eating smile, "What will you do now Hitsugaya-chan?" Shino pushed up his black sunglasses on his face, looking unconcerned at the fact hat he had a Captain surrounded. At his side Anko glared and raised her arms, willing whatever reiatsu she had left to gather so she could attack.

Toshiro glared at the man stepping forward but saw Chojuro step in between him and Mayuri. Looking at Chojuro, who pushed up his glasses, he didn't miss the sharp look he sent to the Twelfths students.

"Shino, Anko I would hate for us to fight but I will." Chojuro commented his normally shy eyes hardened to steel.

"Go ahead; let's see how far you get before I destroy you." Shino had never backed down from a fight and he wasn't about to start now. He saw Chojuro finger the hilt of his sword and shifted his bugs to attack before Byakuya stepped forward glaring at them both.

"Children shouldn't sprout nonsense. Get back in line beside your Captains before I make you step in line." The nobleman said his slate gray eyes narrowing in distaste.

Shino calmly turned around and his bugs swiftly flying back to him. Anko relaxed her stance and looked forward and Chojuro went back to his Captains side.

"Pity maybe next time…"Mayuri said as he turned his attention to the field.

He couldn't stand the bastard. Toshiro wished that he and Mayuri were alone so that he could rip out his throat, cut off his limbs, and burn his tongue off. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Toshiro felt ice wash over him and looked at his big sister and her slumped shoulders. Damn him…Damn him for making his sister feel so horrible about herself. Taking another deep breath he blocked out any thought about the painted man and resigned himself at looking at his sister's evaluation.

Momo knew that she wasn't the strongest of the Lieutenants; she knew that in a straight forward fight she would lose instantly. But that didn't mean that she was useless. Biting her lip she walked to the field with disheartened spirits and nearly jumped out of her skin as she left a large chubby hand on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Hinamori-Fuku Taicho. No one has the right to make you feel worthless unless you let them." Akatsuchi said as he looked down at his small Captain.

"That's right the only way to prove them wrong is to go out there and do your best. Don't crawl into yourself and give in to defeat before you even try." Kurotsuchi said as she walked up to Momo.

Giving them a small smile Momo nodded at them, "Thanks guys." Shaking her head she took a deep breath and looked at them with serious eyes. "I won't go easy on you two."

Giving her quick smiles they walked away from her, "Come on Hinamori-Fuku Taicho it's us that won't go easy on you." They said before they attacked.

Forming hand seals Akatsuchi yelled out, "Doton: Doro Hoshi!" A river of mud came rushing out of the earth and began to swirl around his large form. He sent it towards Kurotsuchi, who was speeding through hand seals.

She was ready by the time the mud passed her, "Mizu no Tatsumaki." She watched as her tornado of water combined with the mud and upped its strength.

Hinamori observed her two students combined their attacks. Knowing that if she was hit by it she would be knocked out she raised her hand, "Enkosen!" A yellow colored shield formed before her and blocked the powerful attack. Analyzing her situation she was about to send out an attack when she felt a hit on her side. Shocked she went flying back but managed to create a safety net to break her fall.

Tsking at the Vice Captain's quick use of Kidō to save her Kurotsuchi threw a glance at Akatsuchi. Seeming him nod she smirked. Good she was going one on one with Hinamori-Fucku Taicho for now, "Yōdo Ranfunka no Jutsu." She watched chunks of earth erupt up before becoming covered by flames. "Doton: Domu." Kurotsuchi said feeling her chakra coat her legs, hardening them into steel.

Momo barely had time to react as flaming pieces of earth came crashing down on her. Flash stepping away she dodged but got nicked by a few of them. Biting her lip against the pain she patted her uniform down to stop the burning fabric. Looking at Kurotsuchi with steel like eyes she said, "Sōren Sōkatsui."

Kurotsuchi watched as two bright blue shots raced towards her. Raising an earth dome she felt it shake when the first shot hit it. The second shot broke through the dome and hit her. A shriek of pain left her lips before she clenched her jaw shut. Narrowing her eyes she pushed out the rubble and twitched her fingers.

Akatsuchi saw the signal and moved into action. Touching the ground he said, "Doton: Doryūsō," as he saw mud stone spikes rise out of the ground he followed up the attack, "Multiple Mudshot Technique."

Momo yelped in surprise as sharpened spikes rose out of the ground. Jumping into the air she turned to glare at Akatsuchi before being hit by numerous mud bullets. She cried out in pain as the hard mud balls hit her everywhere. She was going to be bruised all over tomorrow she thought in pain as she managed to get out Akatsuchi's line of fire. Panting she looked to the sky and smirked. Jumping up into the air she climbed above her students and lifted her hands, "Seidan!"

Kurotsuchi saw nothing happen and was going to launch another attack when the sky seemed to brighten. Bright lights came crashing down on them. Being hit by the fire attack Kurotsuchi stood silent as Momo's attack hit her. She was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter; she wasn't going to run like a fucking weakling. Doing a set of hand seals she said in a dark tone, "Suiton: Suitenhōfutsu." Water bubbles came up from the ground and spread out to block the raining fire attacks. Using the water that she had summoned she said, "Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu." Opening her mouth quicklime shot out and flew at Momo.

Dodging the attack Momo landed on the ground. Not taking care to pay attention to where the quicklime landed she found that she couldn't move her left leg. Looking down she saw that the glob had cemented her foot to the ground. Looking up with wide eyes she saw both Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi jump into the air and point their hands towards her.

"Raikōhō!" They shouted together as bright massive yellow shots burst from their hands. Momo's eyes widened at the incoming attack and frantically thought of a way to defend herself.

"Hmm seems as though the student will defeat the teacher." Mayuri said aloud in amusement.

Toshiro stiffened his body as he watched the powerful Hado spell speed down at his sister who wasn't moving out of the way. Dodge it Momo, he thought as he stared at her. Narrowing his eyes saw that her left leg was covered in a stone. She can't move he thought as his eyes widened. He made to step forward before an arm stopped him. Glaring at the arm he turned to look at the offender, "Move your arm Kurotsuchi-Taicho."

Looking down Mayuri gave Toshiro a cold unreadable look, "If you go and rescue her she will never forgive you for it, but that's not why I'm stopping you. No…I'm stopping you because you're going to not only interrupt an unpredictably entertaining battle, but you're going to interrupt a well needed defeat."

Toshiro glared at the Twelfth Captain and turned to look at his sister. He knew he shouldn't interfere but it was his sister not some damn stranger. Toshiro clenched his jaw and stepped back. In a way, and God it ate him just admitting it, Kurotsuchi-Taicho was right. He couldn't run in and save Momo, it'd only destroy her self esteem.

Momo was nearing a panic attack before a thought slammed into her. She was an idiot, why hadn't she thought of it before? "Tozanshō!"

The three spells clashed together and blinding light filled the field. The three spells fought against each other, but eventually the spells died down.

Momo gasped in air as her weak legs struggled to hold her weight up. Looking around she prayed to God that Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were down for the count because she didn't think she could go another round. Spotting them she saw that Kurotsuchi was hunched over Akatsuchi, was badly burned. Akatsuchi had taken most of the backlash to protect Kurotsuchi. That was great and all, and Momo did appreciate a great show of chivariley; but not when that meant that one of her two opponents were left standing.

Kurotsuchi checked Akatsuchi's pulse; it was steady. It was a matter of pride now with Kurotsuchi. Her friend had taken the blow for her. For her to lose at this point was unacceptable, it didn't even enter her mind the idea of losing. Sure it was just an evalution and there would be more, but right here, right now, she was going to beat the Vice Captain. She didn't become her grandpa's bodyguard for being of blood relation; no she fucking **earned** that damn title. She fought against talented shinobi to get to that spot, and she'd be damend if she lost here. Kurotsuchi stared at the Vice Captain, who was looking at her with round unbelieving eyes. Hinamori-Fuku Taicho had them working day and night on their Kidō, so that's how she would end this 'spar'. Gathering her power she focused on her target, she let all other stimuli fade into nothingness. Focusing on her breathing, in and out, slow and steady, she let her mind come up with the spell. She needed to be fast, the Vice Captain had already proven to be a slippery opponent.

Momo watched as a look of complete resolve came over Kurotscuchi. She had to defend herself, with her busted leg she wouldn't be able to shunpo to save her life; well she could but this was a friendly spar Momo snorted lightly. Funny this spar didn't feel friendly at all. Okay so she couldn't run away, but she could use Kidō to defend.

Kurotsuchi saw the look on Hinamori-Fuku Taicho's face and knew that she was already preparing to shut down any attacks that she threw her way. Well that shit just ain't happening. Kurotsuchi put on a burst of speed to cross the distance, stopping in front of the immobile Death God Kurotsuchi, "Sai." Knowing that that low level spell wouldn't hold the Lieutenant for long she started on the othe spell, "**Shakkahō!" The red energy ball grew larger until it was the size of a beach ball. She pumped all the reiatsu she could into the attack; it had to be the winning shot. **

**Momo felt the numbing power of Sai, her body locking itself against her will. Before she even started to fight against it, she knew she could lose from such a spell, Momo sensed Kurotsuchi shunpo in front of her. When did she get so damn fast? Momo began to fight the spell, but she felt the spike of reiatsu above her. Being hit by Shakkahō point blank, and with as much reiatsu that Kurotsuchi ws packing in it, was going to painful. Momo felt her arm move and felt a spark of hope, but it was already too late. The blast hit her chest with the force of a raging bull. The spell burned her flesh, lifted her off the ground, and sent her soarng through the air like a rag doll. The air left her lungs, Kurotsuchi becoming a small dot in the distance, the sky blurring into a sea of blue. The veritgo of flying and falling made Momo clench her eyes, but she forced them open. She kept her eyes open, she needed them open, as she crashed into the ground. Darkness started flooding her vision, she couldn't breath, and her back was in so much pain that it was a cold numbness. The shouts and concerns for her sounded like static to her shocked senses. As the comforting feeling of unconsciousness surrounded her, as the feeling of cold hands touch her face Momo could only think of one thing. She really needed to start training; it was a fucking embarrassment that she lost to her students. **

Kurotsuchi stood watching with a stony expression. Her pride was sated, her worth confirmed. Now all she wanted to do was make sure that she didn't kill the Lieutenant; she didn't want an interdimensonal war started because she went a tad bit far. Observing how the white haired Captain rushed to Hinamori- Fuku Taicho' side, Unohana-Taicho and her ridiculous sting ray in tow, Kurotsuchi felt a panic rise. Oh shit maybe she did go too far. She waited a few minutes, and when no shouts of horror and pain arose she breathed easy. Now that that situation was cleared up didn't know what to do. Should she stay standing like a retard? Should she go to the small crater that the Lieutenant was lying in? Should she go to where the Captain Commander stood?

"What are you standing there for you stupid girl? Come over here now so another division can take its turn."

Kurotsuchi turned to stare at the painted Captain. Well that answers that; picking up Akatsuchi she jogged to his side. Ignoring the sneer that Kurotsuchi-Taicho sent her, she couldn't help the smirk that tugged on her lips when she heard the hoarse whisper from her friend. Did she win? Of course she fucking won, who the hell did he think he was asking?

Yamamoto was not surprised that the Fifth Lieutenant lost, disappointed, but not surprised. Ever since Aizen's betrayl the small girl had been slipping, hopefully with this wake-up call she would start getting back to normal. If not, he had no problem demoting her of the Lieutenant rank and replacing her. He would not abide weakness in his divisions. "The last division to be evaluated today is the Eighth Division." Now if Shunsui lost then Yamamoto was going to have a serious conversation with his soliders, and by conversation he meant a serious beat down.

Shunsui smiled as he took off his sakkat, turning to the Seventh Division Captain, "Komamura-Taicho would you be kind enough to hold onto my hat for me?" Seeing the wolf man nod he handed him his hat and walked to the field. He didn't have to turn around to see that both Sai and Gaara had followed him. He was curious as to how his students were going to use the skills that he had taught them against him. Looking at them Shunsui wondered if Sai was going to attack first or if Gaara was. If Sai attacked first then the pace of the fight would be quick, but if Gaara attacked it would be a drawn out fight and there would be blood. Loosening his muscles Shunsui waited, his smiling eyes focused on his two students. The best route for this fight was to lead them into a false sense of security before he attacked.

Sai knew that the Captain was stronger than he let on. He also knew that beneath that carefree façade lay a serious analytical mind. That only meant that he had to step up his game, which was the whole point of this mission. So in true Sai fashion, he silently took notice of everything that he heard and seen in the week he had been placed in the Eighth Division. He also began tinkering with new jutsu's, expanding and improving old ones. It had been quite a challenge to leave the Division undetected, but he had and spent late nights practicing. Confident he put them to use; luckily he had opened his ink jars earlier. He whispered, "Suiton: Buatsui Sumigasumi no Jutsu." His ink floated into the air and spread into a dark cloud of ink.

Gaara didn't let the fact that he couldn't see worry him, "Daisan no Me." That problem solved Gaara calmly looked to the ground; manipulating the earth he pulled it into the air, breaking it apart to form sand. Doubling the layers it was guarented that there was no way that anyone could see his location. Smirking he stood in place and waited to see how the drunk Captain would react to his attack, "Suna Shuriken."

Shunsui was surprised that he was surprised. So much for luring them into a sense of security; he tried sensing for the reiatsu signals but with the sand and ink drenched in it he couldn't get a reliable location of the two. Shunsui barely had time to move as fast paced shuriken were flying at him from every direction. Just as he turned he felt something sharp fly past him. Blood trailed down his cheek, ong range fighters, god how he hated it.

The Inkuburēdo made contact; blending into the ink shadows Sai pulled out his scroll and began drawing. Finishing he poured his reiatsu in it, "Chōjū Giga."

Shunsui paused as he felt a spike of Sai's reiatsu to his left. Turning he pointed his finger and said, "Shō."

Sai was pushed back several feet landing on his back, but he didn't care that Shunsui was able to find him. He knew that by doing his Jutsu that he risked Shunsui tracking him. The important thing was that he didn't track him before he activated his Jutsu. Narrowing his eyes he waited in the darkness.

Gaara slowly began encasing himself in a sphere of sand. With the Third eye he scanned the area and found the blinded Captain. Lifting up his hands he decided to use a new Kidō spell that he had created, "Attōtekina chinmoku." Blind and deaf, Gaara waited to see how the Captain dealt with two of his senses being robbed. Briefly he thought of his teammates, Sai would have to find a way to fight in silence.

Shunsui felt unbalanced. There was a difference in the types of silence; the first when someone wasn't a sound but there was dull background noise and the second the silence of the deaf. He had a sneaky suscipsion that it was the latter. Testing it out Shunsui raised his foot and stomped it on the ground. He could feel his foot making contact with the ground but he couldn't hear it. Smiling widely he would have laughed aloud but he didn't want to give away his location, so he kept silent. First they had taken away his sight and now his hearing. He had to say that he was impressed. Relying on the sense of touch and his ability to sense reiatsu Shunsui made his way forward and jumped into the air as he felt something come his way.

His ink mice informed him that his ink lion had missed the target. They also gave him the location of the Captain. Sai stood unmoving before deciding to try out the Kidō spel that he had spent the week modifiying, "Asshuku Okasen Hari."

Getting hit by what felt like burning needles, Shunsui dodged using shunpo. It was time to retialate. Just as he was going to attack he was hit by what felt like steel balls followed by an electric shock.

Gaara watched through his third eye as his Raiden Suna Shigure made contact. It took him three days practicing it to perfect it.

They must been able to see him even through this dark atmosphere. Frowning deeply he said, "Kyokko." Now that his presence was hidden he moved freely through the field. Let's see how good you are now with the tables turned.

Gaara dissolved his third eye and opened his protective sand shell. There was only one way to flush out a fox, Gaara raised his sand sphere into the air. "Sabaku Fuyū," Gaara had almost forgotten about Sai.

Sai went stiff as he felt the ground beneath him move, but relaxed his muscles as he saw Gaara's sand sphere as he rose above the ink sand cloud. He crouched low on his sand disc, waiting for Gaara's next move.

Now that Sai was floating safely next to him, Gaara uncorked his gourd. Even with hispersonal sand and the sand he used for the cloud below he didn't have enough. No matter, he stretched out his arms and said, "Ryūsa Bakuryū." He would just grind more rock and earth to form sand.

Looking up to the sky Kankuro saw his little brother open his sand sphere as Sai crouched low next to him. What was he going to do, Kankuro thought before he felt the ground shake. Unexpectedly a large ominous wave of sand rose from the ground and flooded the field in a sea of sand. "Fuck he's going to drown the Captain!"

A bright blue pyramid came out from the sea of sand, a large red missile shooting out of the barrier. Gaara yelled, "Kūsa Bōheki." Sand came rushing up in the air and formed a protective barrier around them. The two teenagers waited for the impact and flinched when the missile hit the steel hardened sand. The sand wall shook as it blocked the missile but started cracking at the power of the spell. Gaara couldn't believe what he was seeing, his sand was crumbling. He was so shocked at his sand falling that if it weren't for Shukaku's protective sand he would have been kicked hard to the ground. Sai, on the other hand, didn't have that luxury. He didn't waste time jumping off the sand disc, landing gracefully on the sand bed below. Sai didn't stop to see if he was being followed.

Shunsui had felt the ground tremble beneath him and did the only thing that he could of think of, he used Tozanshō to shield himself against whatever was coming. After he felt the vibrations stop he opened his eyes and saw that the sand ink cloud was gone. In its place was now what looked to be a desert. Shunsui didn't wait around for his cute little students to attack, "Yōyū Taihō." His cannon ripped through his barrier and struck the sand shield. Having his sight back he flash-stepped to where his students were and aimed a kick at the distracted Gaara. His foot hit sand and he saw from the corner of his eye as Sai jumped down to the ground before he quickly disappeared.

Gaara, Sai saw, landed on the ground and had his sand rising up, blocking a punch from the Captain. Using the split second visibility Sai shunpoed to them and managed to grasp the pink kimono before Kyoraku-Taicho got away. Standing beside Gaara, pink garb in hand, he waited in silence before shunpoing away. He had escaped the full force of the kick but not all. His side burned with pain as he flash stepped. Mid step Sai felt himself being pulled back sharply, colliding painfully with Gaara.

Shunsui took his time walking to his bound students. He almost felt like skipping, bending down to grab his kimono. How very interesting that they managed to deliever such complex moves, but now Shunsui knew exactly what to work on. His two adorable students would come to hate him in due time. Crouching down to their level he let a smile full of smug victory spread across his face. "Good job kids," at that Shunsui smirked at the looks of outrage, "But if you can be beaten by a **Hainawa spell that only tells me one thing. Wanna know what that thing is?" Shunsui didn't wait for a reply, "It tells me that more ****_personalized_**** training is needed." Ruffling their hair, a mischeivous grin adorning Shunsui's face he said, "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be proper men." **

**Gaara didn't know why he felt his stomach twist at the Captains promise. It wasn't like he was going to die….was he? Before he could even say anything thing the Captain Commander ordered everyone to get back to their divisions and report back tomorrow. Wondering when the Captain was going to dispell the Kidō he felt tugging at his waist. **

**"Come on you two, up you get."**

**Gaara could not believe that their teacher was actually going to walk them to the Eight with the rope. Like they were a pair of pets to be walked. Narrowing his eyes Gaara promised that the next time he fought the Captain he would be the one tugging the rope. **

xXx

Saturday came with its lazy hot sun and the occasional cool breeze. Everyone was anxious to see the fights that today had in store. Clearing his throat a freshly painted Mayuri stepped up and pressed down on his device. He called out the Second Division and stepped back to watch the show. He was going to pay close attention to this fight, his next experiment was skipping his way to the field as his two other companions walked silently behind him, somewhat embarrassed by his behavior.

Lee jumped in place to warm up his body, a tremendous smile on his face as he looked at his Captain. Kankuro followed, making sure to put distance between them. Thankfully he had convinced his Captain to let him use his Kabuki paint so he didn't feel as exposed as before. Rolling his shoulders he steadied his breath and his heart. He knew that they couldn't beat Suì-Fēng but that didn't mean that they wouldn't be able to make her work for her victory.

Lee stretched his muscles as he stared at the silent Captain. He knew that he could probably match her in speed and stand against her strength, maybe, but he needed to somehow work with Kankuro so that they mesh their fighting abilities together. Lee couldn't see Kankuro's puppets being of any use in this fight where speed was the key. Taking a deep breath he gave a quick smile to Kankuro before vanishing from sight.

Kankuro shook his head and stood still waiting for his opportunity. Watching the near invisible blurs of his division comrades he saw them break and took off in a burst of speed.

Gaara had never seen Kankuro move so fast. He watched as Suì-Fēng-Taicho bent into a defensive position before vanishing as well. No one saw anything for a few tension filled minutes before Kankuro rolled to a stop, flash stepping away just as Suì-Fēng-Taicho's powerful leg came crashing down.

Lee came to a stop before quickly moving into action and shunpoing behind the Captain. Lee aimed a brutal kick to her side which managed to hit. Not missing a beat he kicked her high into the air, jumping higher so he could deliver a harsh downward kick, "Omote Renge!"

Suì-Fēng closed her eyes as he kicked her down. She felt herself crash hard against the earth and cursed herself for giving Lee the opportunity to attack her, but she wasn't allowed a respite as she felt a punch break her ribs. She saw Kankuro's smirk before he flash stepped away. Standing up she spat out blood. She ignored the pain from her broken ribs and breathed slowly, this was child's play to her. Cracking her neck she gave them a sadistic smile before flash stepping in their direction.

"Lee I don't have a good feeling about this." Kankuro said as he flash stepped away.

Lee didn't respond, he was too busy blocking a powerful kick from Suì-Fēng with his arms. He was pushed back by the sheer force of the kick but held his ground. Using the close promixity to the Captain Lee reached out and grabbed her leg. Seeing Suì-Fēng's surprise he gave her a wide smile of his own. He jumped up before flipping Suì-Fēng over and slamming her into the ground. He didn't stop there. Pulling her up Lee threw hard punches at her before sending a spinning kick to her abdomen. Suì-Fēng crashed once again to the ground. Shunpoing away Lee signaled Kankuro to take the lead from there.

Kankuro, although he hated to admit it to anyone, was grateful to Lee. Kankuro knew that his taijutsu was crap; he was a puppeteer for fucksake! But Lee really helped him out, teaching him moves that that green clad freak Maito Gai taught him. Kankuro waited until he saw his petite Captain climb out of the small crater before flash stepping to her. He delivered a low kick to knock her off balance which he then converted into a middle kick lifting her off the ground. Jumping into the air he stopped when he was just above her before bringing down his heel on her shoulder with unforgiving force he yelled, "Konoha Daisenpū!"

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Temari said as she began to laugh.

Gaara blinked slowly before a smile began to form on his usually stoic face, "Who would have guessed that Lee would have made Kankuro his student."

Temari hearing him turned and gave him a bright smile, "We're so going to get him after this."

As Kankuro stepped down on the ground he sneezed violently. What the fuck, he thought as he glared at his siblings with suspicion in his eyes.

"You shouldn't take your focus off your opponent." Suì-Fēng whispered in his ear bbut had to move. Stopping a few feet away from them, she glared at Lee who had come to a stop next to Kankuro.

"Thanks Lee." Kankuro said over his shoulder before flash stepping away.

Lee who had already flash stepped away, chasing Suì-Fēng before he pulled back. She's all yours Kankuro, Lee thought with a small smile.

Kankuro felt her coming before he saw her; he sent a low kick at Suì-Fēng to buy some time. He saw her jumping back glaring at him. Kankuro was about to move before he saw her give him a smile. Oh shit, was his last thought before his world went dark.

Suì-Fēng upped her speed and delivered a hard chop at Kankuro's neck, knocking him out. One down another to go, she thought as she looked over her shoulder to stare at Lee.

Lee cracked a smile before bowing to his Captain, "The fight gets serious from here on out Captain," bending his knees he said, "try to keep up."

Suì-Fēng smirked, "Cheeky brat."

The Gotei thirteen watched as the two members of the Second Division sped by, as barely visible blurs. Once in awhile a strong gust of wind would come from clashing attacks and they would see Lee or Suì-Fēng crash down to the ground. Nearly thirty minutes after the fight began Lee came to a rolling stop. Suì-Fēng stood over his body with blood running down the side of her mouth. Turning to Yamamoto she nodded her head to signal the end of the fight before lifting up both Kankuro and Lee with ease over her shoulders. Suì-Fēng walked to the end of the line and dropped her students on the ground just as Mayuri shouted out that the Third Division was next.

The three men stood in silence, just staring at the other with wary eyes. Kira didn't move a muscle before quickly pointing at them, "Hōrin." From his finger tips came the fiery orange tendril spiraling towards his students, but they managed to avoid binding rope. Kira didn't let that stop him; he readied himself and sent a powerful Sōkatsui that hit them both. Not waiting to see if this attack made contact, he uttered the spell that he created for guarding. Hogo was a hassle to create, taking many years to develop and perfect. All those years were not for naught as he felt an attack bounce off his shield. Turning he saw that there was not a scratch on his students. They must have used substitutes…very clever.

This was going to be harder than they thought, Yamato decided as he assessed the situation. Narrowing his eyes he knelt to the ground, plunging his hand through the earth he whispered, "Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu." He felt his arm begin to transform into wooden tendrils. Closing his eyes he focused them to rush at Kira…if they couldn't get him from above, or from the sides, then they would just have to try from below. He broke through earth and ensnared the startled Vice Captain. Hogo shattered around him and he was left open for attacks.

Ao pushed reiatsu to his feet, launching himself into the air. Remembering his training he quickly stepped onto the spirit particles and ran towards Kira. Making the necessary hand seals he shouted, "Suiton: Suikō Teppō no Jutsu!" A rush of power ran through him and three fierce water sharks erupted from his hands. The sharks gave a mighty roar before flying towards the stunned Vice Captain who now struggling to free himself.

Kira saw the sharks come rushing at him and knew that there was no way he was going to come away unscathed, not with Yamato's jutsu holding him prisoner. Thinking quickly he pointed to the ground and shouted "Sekienton." The area around him filled with red smoke, giving him desperately needed cover. Kira used another Sōkatsui to crumble the earth, freeing him so that he was able to effectively dodge Ao's sharks.

Ao chuckled and looked to Yamato, whose serious expression didn't change. Sparing each other a glance they nodded and used shunpo to dodge the bright lit attack that slashed through the air at them.

Yamato flipped through all the Kidō spells that he had learned and signaling Ao silently with his hands. Seeing the blue haired man nod Yamato landed on the ground and swiftly began his assault, "Suiton: Suihachi," water shot out from his hand washing away the smoke, "Doton: Doryūsō," great spikes of hard earth sprang up unforgivingly, "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan." Yamato rounded up his attacks by condensing the area, making escape in the air near impossible. Yamato used Kyokko on himself and waited for the Mist Nin to make his move.

Ao exhaled a breath, "Tsuzuri Raiden!" Waving his hand about him strategically he made sure that every single part of his attack circled around the trunks of trees, connecting them to each other. Beads of sweat rolled down his back he moved his hands up the trees and to the branches, creating a fierce blazing yellow net that crackled with power. Hearing a muffled shout Ao moved his hands with lightning speed through the hand seals, "Hōryū Raika no Jutsu!" Thanks to the water created from Yamato's jutsu his lightning jutsu gained destrucitive power. The fact that it also made the Kidō spell more damaging was an added bonus. The explosion that followed was vast and deafening.

Yamato raised a wooden dome to protect him from the debris, and after he felt the aftershocks die down he risked a peek. The dense forest that he had created just moments ago was in ruins. The glorious trees were ripped into half and branches littered the blackened ground. Yamatos dark eys latched on the heavily injured Kira in the middle of it all. They didn't expect for the Vice Captain to fall with the attack, but they did want him injured. Kira was a Death God; from his observations Death Gods were sturdier than shinobis. Therefore the attacks had to be relentless and delibitating.

Kira had to admit that he did not see that coming. He knew that his students had grown but this much? How did he miss such progression? Fool that he was, he forgot that they are shinobis; their way of life is built around being unseen, unheard, and fatally precise in everything they do. Narrowing his sky blue eyes Kira glared at his two students, "Mugen-tsū," he said darkly. Seconds passed in silence before a hundred pulsing black rods formed around Kira. They hovered in the air, sizzling with power before they shot towards the two with a speed that couldn't be matched. "This ends now," Kira said lowly as he saw his attack strike. The attack would send electric jolts through their bodies. The attack would continue sending shocks throughout their body until he broke the connection. Kira watched with unsympathetic eyes as his students grunted in pain, their training no doubt, before falling unconscious. Then, and only then, did he break the power of the Kidō spell. He picked up Ao, who was lighter in weight than Yamato, and dropped him off by Retsu before going wordlessly back to get Yamato.

No one said a word as they watched the Third Division acting Captain nearly kill his charges. It was brilliant how they used their attacks, but it felt so morbid that no one felt the urge to say anything. Instead Mayuri gave the Lieutenant a nod and pressed the button to see who next would be showing their talents. "The Thirteenth Division is next." Mayuri watched on with amusement and said, "Try not to die before you even start Ukitake-Taicho."

"Thank you for your concern Kurotsuchi-Taicho." Jushiro said with a smile, completely ignoring Mayuri's sarcastic tone or his glare.

Jushiro turned his moss colored eyes towards his two charges. They had grown in his care but not enough to achieve what they wanted. The problem with Hinata was that she wasted so much time just gathering her courage to make a move that she left herself wide open to attacks. She was not weak, this he knew, but her low self-esteem weakened her; making her a danger to all those around her. Yugito, on the other hand, was an excellent fighter and confidant. The problem was getting her to make contact with her zanpakuto spirit, and conquering it, but also establishing a relationship with her demon cat. What she needed was time…unfortunately time wasn't a luxury that they had. Who knew when they needed to get back to their world to fight? This mock fight had to end quickly, fast and without hesitation, he thought as he gathered his power. Who would have thought that he would learn something from Kenpachi, much less use it in a fight?

Hinata watched the kind-hearted Captain gazing at them with sympathy. She waited for him to make the first move before making hers; little did she know that she would never make a move at all.

Yugito wasn't waiting for the Captain to make the first move; she was getting her reiatsu ready to make an attack, waiting until the right second to unleash it.

Jushiro sent a shockwave of his reiatsu, greater than anything that he had trained them for, before flash stepping in front of the fallen Hyuuga heir. Placing a hand in front of her face he whispered, "Tanma Otoshi." As light flashed out of his palm Hinata's head dropped on the ground falling unconscious. Hinata had been dealt with in seconds. Sparing her a small glance he flash stepped away as he felt Yugito's attack aimed at him.

"Nezumi Kedama." She said as she spat out a flaming hair ball that quickly took the shape of a mouse. Yugito glanced at Hinata and shook her head. Hinata was too soft when it came to fighting. Yugito used her heightened senses and felt the hair on her neck rise. Turning around she yelled, "Sho!" already flash stepping away. Unfortunately for her Jushiro wasn't Captain for being slow. At her back she felt his reiatsu and before she could do anything she felt a jolt in her system. Her pupils dilated several times before she fell forward.

"Inemuri," Jushiro said softly as his hand covered her face. He waited a beat and caught her limp before she fell to the ground.

"That's it." Mayuri asked lowly to himself shocked.

"Of course it is Kurotsuchi-Taicho. They're not strong enough to go up against me. Besides," he said, "they're only children." Jushiro said with a smile as he used Sentan Hakuja to move his group from the field back to where they had been standing. The fight had taken less than two minutes.

"Well then moving on," Mayuri said in disdain as he pressed down on the button, "Hopefully we'll receive a better fight from the Seventh Division."

The tall Captain made his way to the field, Kiba Choji and Akamaru following him. Kiba and Akamaru were the bigger 'threat', but he couldn't forget about Choji. Without any warning he sped forward and delivered a harsh punch to Choji's face; with another bursrt of speed he shunpoed above Akamaru, throwing a brutal kick to his head. He flash stepped yards away from the three. Now that Akamaru was knocked out of the fight he eyed the two remaining teenagers coldly.

Kiba could only stare in shock at what happened in a matter of seconds. He turned to look at his partner and knew that the kick in the head had enough force to knock him out. He looked at Choji and saw him several yards away from where he had been standing. He couldn't believe that the gentle Captain that he had come to know could be so ruthless. His expression changed from shock to determination, fine if the Captain wanted to play like that fine, he thought as a manic grin took over his face.

Choji didn't even see him move, the only way he could tell that the Captain had been there at all was the blow to his face. He lay there dazed before slowly sitting up. He looked around and saw Akamaru. Slowly getting to his feet Choji thought over about the situation. With Akamaru gone Kiba wouldn't be able to use nearly all of his signature moves, but he's an Inuzuka Choji reminded himself. They weren't famous for being timid. They're excellent, ferocious fighters with or without their canine partners. They just happen to be more animalistic, feral, brutal, and just more with them.

Kiba bent on all four and gathered his reiatsu, "Shikyaku no Jutsu." At once the change was noticeable. The fang tattoos on Kiba's face darken, his canines grew longer and deadlier, his nails grew to claws, and a growl rumbled from deep within his chest. His body was covered in barely visible reiatsu cloak. Kiba saw everything come into extreme focus, he could see the small grains of sand floating in the air; and his hearing grew sharper, being able to hear the rustle of Choji's amour. His already exceptional sense of smell grew to where he could smell the sweat of the unranked Shinigami miles away. He let out a vicious growl as he sprinted towards Komamura-Taicho.

Sajin saw the change take hold of his young student and welcomed it. This would be the first time he would fight someone who was as animalistic like himself. He braced himself for impact and as the Inuzuka crashed into him he twisted sharply to the side avoiding the deadly claws. What he didn't expect was for Kiba to cling onto his arms, hoist himself up to deliver punishing kicks to his kidneys. What he also didn't count on was for Choji to move so fast and blindside him.

Choji was by nature patient, so he patiently focused on his reiatsu and focused it for attack. So when he saw Kiba use his technique, he waited until the exact moment when Kiba sprinted to flash step to their side. He raised his hands, which had grown triple their size, and used Chōharite on his Captain. His large hands, covered in visible blue reiatsu, gained iron like strength and with them he slapped the two fighters away. Choji forced his reiatsu back into his body, making his hands return to their original size and watched as the two crashed into the ground. Yup, he thought with satisfaction, their done; but in the second that it took him to blink Sajin's cold calculating eyes appeared before him and they were not forgiving.

Sajin was not amused. Didn't he just remind himself not to forget about the Choji? That was an incredibly stupid thing for him to do, to underestimate an opponent. His midsection gave a painful twinge to where Kiba had delivered his kicks, added to that was the throbbing pain to his shoulder and head to where Choji had bitch slapped him. He left Kiba on the ground and flash stepped in front of the smug looking teenager, enjoying how the light in Choji's eyes turned to fear, and he let out a growl. He wasted no time in slamming a fist to his face.

Choji saw the fist and raised his arm to block. He felt the power behind the Captain's punch but he himself wasn't a weakling. This is going to be a regular old fist fight, Choji thought with a hard smile. Choji aimed a hard punch to the Captain's midsection, trying to get space, before delivering a mid-high kick to his ribs. He managed to push the tall fox man back and raised his fists to give himself cover.

Sajin was surprised and thrilled to let loose in a physical fight without the threat of killing the person. Rolling his shoulders he loosened is tense muscles and raised his fists. Sajin flew at Choji dealing blows left and right. He took the equal harsh blows but pushed through the pain.

Choji flash stepped away and took several deep breaths. Blood was running down his face from a cut above his eyebrow and his left eye was swollen shut. He didn't know how much longer he could go; the only thing that kept him going was that the Captain wasn't doing so good himself.

Sajin gently pressed down on his ribs, yup definitely broken he thought as he gasped for air. He tasted blood on his tongue. It was time to end things, Sajin amped up his flash step to reappear above Choji and drop kick him. Choji reacted too late and dropped to ground unconscious. He smelled Retsu pick up Kiba and Akamaru, leaving Choji for him.

Mayuri pressed down the button to see who would be next, "Up next is the Tenth Division."

Chojuro took a deep breath and let the coldness take over him. He was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he earned that title. He was damn good at wielding his sword. And with the new moves that he had learned he was better equipped for when he had to go back to his world. He observed the small Captain; he knew that using water jutsu's was a double-edged sword. They would hit, but all that water would be used by Hitsugaya-Taicho to turn to ice. He was just going to have to be faster so not to get caught with his pants down. He knew the exact jutsu to do it. Chojuro made the hand seals, spitting out a large amount of water with a syrup texture.

Toshiro didn't know that Chojuro had moved his hands until he was spitting out some weird water at the ground. He made to jump out of the way but he was too late. His feet were encased in the goo. Cursing himself he tried to move but found that he couldn't, he saw Chojuro walking calmly on the surface.

"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara, it's a C-rank jutsu but very effective if you know how to wait for the opportune moment." Chojuro said in a flat tone as he grabbed ahold of his sword, "I thought that the chance of you getting ensnared was low but well here we are." He commented as he sent a chakra to his sword. Chojuro kept his eyes on the small Captain as Hiramekarei's bandages came undone, his bright blue reiatsu covering it like an amour. As he swung it down Hiramekarei's form changed into a giant hammer with frightening speed and ease.

Toshiro tried again to flash step away but his feet wouldn't budge. Gritting his teeth Toshiro bent backwards, being careful not to let his hands touch the syrup water as he dodged the hit by mere centimeters.

Chojuro twisted his wrist, changing the swing of hammer. No way to miss this hit Hitsugaya-Taicho, he thought watching his hammer dig into the small Captain.

Toshiro braced himself. He blinked away the pain and knew that Chojuro wasn't going to stop until he either lost consciousness or worse. Toshiro let out enough reiatsu to freeze the thrice damned goo that held him prisoner. Looking at his stone faced student he sent him a smug smirk, "My turn." He quelled the urge to cackle madly as shards of ice flew into the air, his feet free from the goo. He flash stepped away avoiding another hit from the reiatsu covered hammer.

Chojuro wasn't surprised that the Captain broke free from that low level jutsu; it was all going according to plan. Chojuro waited until he saw the Captain Shunpo before opening his mouth to shoot out reiatsu infused water bullets.

Toshiro dodged the small, yet dangerous, water bullets before he pulled his sword out from its sheath. Toshiro swung his deadly sharp blade at the younger man, hissing as sparks flew.

Chojuro barely had time to close his mouth and move Hiramekarei to block. His arms straining Chojuro kicked at the Captain, trying to hit him and to get space to move.

Toshiro dodged the kick and moved back, not wanting to be hit by the hammer. He stood watching his student before tightening his holdon the hily. He began to move forward at the sight of Chojuro swinging his sword. The fool that hammer sword didn't have the reach to hit him.

Chojuro swung his sword in a wide arc; and it instantly transformed into a colossal sword that was on a deadly collision course with the small Captain.

The fuck, Toshiro thought as he jumped up and ran along the broad side of the gigantic sword, his own sword causing sparks to fly as he used it as a stabilizer. He saw the moment when Chojuro began to crack and seized it with a cold intensity that for a moment surprised him. When he was a mere feet away Toshiro saw Chojuro begin another sword transformation. No, Toshiro thought, he was going to fast for that transformation to do any good. Pushing off from the retracting sword Toshiro delivered a harsh kick to Chojuro's face.

Chojuro flew back from the strength of the kick and crashed into the ground. Gasping in pain he pushed himself up and breathed through his mouth since his nose was bloody and broken. He knew that the Captain's ice ability would make all his jutsu's useless and ammo for Toshiro's attacks, but he had to do something. He waited until the Captain came near, fist raised to deliver a punch, and sprung into action. Chojuro raised his hand, a spiraling mass of water in his palm and shot it to Hitsugaya-Taicho's mid-section, "Suiton: Hahonryū!"

Toshiro instantly used his reiatsu to freeze the torrent of water. Not stopping his momentum, he slashed through the frozen water and flash stepped to punch Chojuro. The feeling of his fist hitting the younger man's face was glorifying. Toshiro let out a small chuckle, twisting his body in mid air to deliver another kick to the face. He watched as his student went crashing into the ground, skidding along until he finally came to a stop. He waited but he knew that he had won. Stepping down onto the ground he walked towards Chojuro and picked him up before walking back to the line.

No one said a word; everyone knew which fight was next. Mayuri placed the small selection box inside his sleeves and waited for the show to begin.

The brief time that Yamamoto was with the two jinchurriki's assured him of one thing, they were both the most foolish people he had ever met. Killerbee more intent on his rhyming, what he called rapping, than grasping what he was teaching; and Naruto…if he wasn't talking about a boy named Sasuke, being Hokage, his unrequited love or Ramen he was goofing around with Killerbee. He had never felt so old then when beside the two idiots. They could fight no doubt about it, but by God if it killed him he was going to shove maturity down their throats. Turning around he stared the two youngsters down, he knew that they would crack in no time. They never could stand silence.

Naruto and Killerbee both knew that with all their power, this was a man who surpassed them in every manner. He was old, very old, but they knew that anyone who would mistake his old age with frailty was a dead man walking. They had to tread lightly and strike fast. They knew that they couldn't win but they wanted to make the old man acknowledge them. They wanted to be in the Badass Motherfucker club, a club that Yamamoto-SouTaicho was the effing President of. It didn't matter that the Captain Commander didn't know of its existence, they knew and everyone else knew.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Once the clones came to life they took out their kunais and charged at the old man. While this was taking place Killerbee used shunpo to creep silently behind Yamamoto, his leg raised to deliver a swift kick to the head.

Without taking his eyes off the Naruto clones Yamamoto raised his hand and caught the foot mere inches away from his face. "Predictable." He said in a bored tone. He closed hhis eyes, he didn't need to see them to beat them.

A small smile spread on Killerbee's face, "Not so predictable old man…" he said, "Raiton: Hiraishin." Raising his left arm in the air lighting quickly surrounded his body, acting like a lightning rod, sending wave after wave of lightning into Yamamoto.

Not to be outshone, out done and plain forgotten Naruto quickly took stock of the situation. Brute strength wasn't going to work on the old man, speed either for that matter. What he and Killerbee had in abundance, he thought as a sly fox smile slowly made its way on his face, was the element of surprise and creativity. They were their world's most infamous unpredictable, creative and powerful shinobi…and that's how they were going to get the old man. Snickering evilly Naruto brought his hands together to his face.

"Oh no he's making the face." Kakashi said in an anguished tone.

"The face?" Kenpachi asked as he glanced at the masked man.

"That my friend is the face that has caused many headaches, nightmares, paperwork, pay-offs and resignations to our secret police. It's the face of doom…God only knows what he has planned for the Captain Commander."

Killerbee shook his foot free and shunpoed where Naruto was. Looking at his face Killerbee seemed to get the idea of what the younger jinchuuriki wanted to do. Shaking his head he smiled, "Yeah your strong, but underestimating us is wrong, so you better be ready to see our power and not cower!" Opening his mouth wide he spat out ink.

Yamamoto flash stepped lazily out of the inks course. He didn't know what those two had planned but attacking him with ink-what was that? He came to a stop, concentrating on where their reiatsu was. Naruto and Killerbee were surrounding him from every position, damn that clone technique, but why would they come close enough to graze him and not attack him? There! Again something soft touched his shoulder. He felt them coming closer, enough was enough he sent out a small, he didn't want to kill the foolish kids, burst of reiatsu. Curious as to what the hell his two students were doing he opened his eyes and looked around. He froze. He blinked again but no he wasn't imaging anything. He didn't know how to react. Surrounding him was an army of blondes; half of them light skinned the other dark toned like milk chocolate. Half had their long blond tresses up in pony tails, while the other half had it flowing freely down their back. Unmoving Yamamoto's vermilion orbs watched with shock as the unclothed women prssed againt him.

"_Captain_, I'm ready for my lesson."

"_Oh my Captain."_

"Oh _Captain!_"

"_SouTaicho!_"

"Your _wish _is my _command_."

His eyes widened as the harem of nude woman came sinuously to him, arching into him like felines. He felt their pert round breasts, dear lord save him, pressing against him. He felt their dainty hands sensuously run along his back, up and down his arms, into his shitagi to touch his hard chest and, kami help him, into his hakama! He needed control and he needed to have these women off of him now!

"Oh _Captain _you're so _hard._"

Hiding a few meters away Naruto and Killerbee were holding in laughs as they watched the old man being fondled by their female clones. It was truly one of Naurot's greatest accmplishments. The clones were really female even though their creator was male. Naruto was glad that he taught the Eight-tails the jutsu. It came in handy more often than people tought. Never underestimate the power of a naked woman. Knowing that this was probably going to be their last attack before the old man killed them, they wanted to pull out all the stops, mainly Naruto, but after a careful deliberation, Killerbee punching him in the face while calling him stupid, they came to an agreement.

"Go big or go home right." Killerbee said with a smile.

Nodding to each other they shunpoed behind some of their clones, just in time to see their Oiroke no Jutsu clones pull the shell-shoked Yamamoto's arms around their waist and slid his hand to their hips. Not seeing a better window of opportunity they readied their attacks before dispelling their clones.

"Raito Haku!"

"Ōdama Rasengan!"

Killerbee was surrounded by golden black light as he shot out a ball of lighting out of his mouth. The ball of highly condensed lightning went speeding toward the dazed Captain. Naruto and his clone ran, a big bright blue ball of reiatsu spinning wildly in their hands, to the Captain. The two jinchurrikis flash stepped away, not wanting to get hit with the blast of the two attacks.

The two powerful attacks pulsed together, a massive explosion erupting and illuminating the sky momentarily blinding everyone within a 5 mile radius. As it died away Killerbee and Naruto looked at where the Captain was and saw a vast deep crater. At the bottom was a bare-chested man who had both of his eyes closed, a severe scowl marking his face. Suddenly he opened his eyes and sent a glare at the two. One second the SouTaicho was standing at the bottom of the crater, and the next he was in front of them; his wrinkled face a mask of righteous fury. Knowing that they were going to die if they didn't do anything they put their hands up in the air.

"We give up!" They shouted together in hopes that their surrender would soften up the old man, they were wrong. Before they knew it they were face down on the ground being wacked by Yamamoto's cane.

"This is an embarrassment! Once we get back to the barracks I am going to make you wish that you weren't so stupid!" Yamamoto yelled his face red from embarrassment. "This evaluation is over! Get back to your Divisions now!" No one dared say anything and the field became deserted. "Now you two get up and go to your rooms!" Yamamoto stared at them with his furious red eyes daring them to disobey them. His hand tightened around his cane, the urge to beat them senseless with it almost too powerful to contain. In all his years he never had been so humiliated! Not even with Shunsui and Shinji did he have this problem!

"And that ladies and gentlemen is Konoha's number one unpredictable shinobi along with Kumo's rapping jinchuuriki." Kakashi said as he double timed it back to the Sixth.

Naruto and Killerbee high-tailed it back to the First and ran into their rooms. Locking the door they stayed silent for a few minutes before breaking out in smiles.

"Totally worth it!"

**Here is the list of the Jutsu and Kidō that I made up in the order that they appeared:**

**Hijutsu: Kage Henkan- ****Secret technique: Shadow Conversion**

**Seidan- ****Star bullets**

**Suiton: Buatsui Sumigasumi no Jutsu- ****Water technique: Massive Ink Mist Technique**

**Inkuburēdo- ****Ink Blades**

**Attōtekina Chinmoku- ****Overwhelming silence**

**Asshuku Okasen Hari- ****Compressed Yellow Fire Flash Needles**

**Yōyū Taihō- ****Molten Cannon**

**Hogo- ****Safeguard**

**Mugen-Tsū- ****Endless Pain**

**The rest of the attacks listed can be found on Bleach wiki and Naruto wiki. **


	12. Much Needed Firepower

**Much needed Firepower**

**This chapter wasn't included in the edit purge of the earlier chapters. Therefore if you've read this chapter, don't worry its still the same. For those just tuning in, enjoy!**

As the morning rays touched upon the wood floors, a simple businessman rose from his bed. Stretching out the kinks from his body he scratched his head as he stumbled his way to the bathroom. Taking care of his manly necessities he lazily glanced at his bed with unrestrained want. As he took a step towards it again he heard the unmistakable sound of his two charges waking up. Sighing he gave his bed a desolate look before putting on his clothes.

"Ururu hurry up or we'll be late for school and I don't want to hear that old dragon lecturing us again! Damn annoying that hag is."

"Children shouldn't yell so early in the morning."

"We're sorry Urahara-sama."

"On your way now."

With the shop/house now free of children Kisuke Urahara slowly made his way to the kitchen. He saw that Tessai was still asleep and had half a mind to go wake him up but sighed before going to make a pot of coffee. Staring around his home he thought about how domestic his life turned out to be. A stay at home businessman with two kids, laughable really. He was once the Head of the Detention Unit for the Second Division, promoted to Twelfth Division Captain, founder of the Research and Development Institute and ultimately arrested and exiled to the Human World. So much excitement he thought as he tightened his grip on his cup. Going to his workshop he sat down and looked at the shafts of light that poured in from his window. Lifting his hand to the light he lost himself in memories before a sharp beep startled him out of them. Turning his head he saw that his prototype was actually working. Feeling a smug smile on his face he scooted his rolling chair closer, of course it would work he built it. He had been walking through the streets with his two charges when he saw a lap top being displayed. Curious he walked in and ended up walking out with one. He managed to recreate another, while upgrading the one he bought and sent it over to his dear friend Mayuri as a birthday gift. When he was finished with it, it resembled nothing like the original design. He managed to compact it down to a black tripod looking device, which had impressive memory storage and a projection device for the screen and keyboard.

"What is going on over there that would force you to use my gift?" He didn't have to wait long before he received a video link. Accepting it he settled back into his chair and fixed his hat as Mayuri's face appeared.

"Urahara..." Mayuri sneered as his golden eyes narrowed.

Urahara opened his fan, covering his face, "My, my what a surprise! What does the illustrious Captain of the Twelfth Division want with a lowly handsome shop owner?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Cut the shit Urahara, you're not cute."

"How cruel you are Mayuri."

Mayuri glared at him as he spoke, "Listen as much as this _pains_ me to do…I need your….assistance."

Urahara lowered his fan and smiled a shark smile, "Assistance? Me? Oh do tell Mayuri-chan."

Mayuri choked down a scathing reply before typing, "I'm sending over some files. I'm conducting an experiment and have had promising results. This is coming from the old man himself so it is time-sensitive."

Kisuke brought up more screens and spread them out before him before opening the files. Looking at each he hummed and awed before looking at Mayuri. "So what do you want me to do Mayuri, seems like you've got it under control?"

"Fool…read the bottom."

Kisuke scrolled down and found a short passage from the Captain Commander himself. "How did you get him to type it?"

"I didn't he sent a hell butterfly and I transferred it word for word."

Nodding to himself Kisuke closed his eyes as he digested the information. "It does have promise. We would certainly have more fire power but…"

"But what?" Mayuri snapped.

"I want full pardon to any and all free agents that I use."

Mayuri stared at him before shrugging, "I don't particularly care about that, and it's the old man that you'll have to convince."

Kisuke smiled, "She's grown quite a bit you know."

"Who cares? Probably grew to be more shrill and useless."

Chuckling Kisuke's hands flew across the keyboard. "Give him that and tell him unless we have an agreement I won't lift a finger."

Blatantly reading the missive Mayuri smirked, "I see. Very well Urahara. Until next time, oh and do something with your horrible appearance you look like a hobo."

With those kind words Mayuri signed off and left Kisuke with an interesting turn of events. "And who says that Mondays are the bane of existence?"

xXx

Mayuri chuckled lowly as he left his underground lab. He chuckled all the way to the First Division, scaring everyone who had the misfortune to cross his path. He chuckled as he waited outside the office of Yamamoto-Soutaicho smiling at Naruto and Killer bee.

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered as he slowly made his way out of the hallway. Killer bee smiled and waved at the painted man before being hauled away by a nervous Naruto. "His smile makes me feel as if he's just finished plotting a horrible painful demise for us all."

Mayuri cackled loudly making Naruto jump before he was called in to see the old man. Looking over his shoulder Mayuri gave the two shinobi a wide grin full of madness. Satisfied that he had creeped them out he walked towards the large desk and waited for the Captain Commander to acknowledge him.

"So?" Yamamoto said leaning back into his plush chair, his red eyes open.

Mayuri pulled out Urahara's missive and waited for the elder to finish reading. Hearing the old man's low hum he spoke, "Urahara presents an advantageous opportunity for us." Mayuri swallowed his pride as he told the old man that agreeing with the lazy bastard was necessary for them. "Not only will I be able to gather genetic information but we will eliminate the threat of an attack in the future. Regardless of how you look it we need him, he has resources that are too vital to overlook."

"Full pardon, which I cannot do without knowing who he has, he knows this so why?"

"Testing the limits sir, he can be negotiated with." Like a woman in the market haggling over prices, he thought with a smirk.

Yamamoto stared at the message before taking pen to paper. "Let's see what he makes of this." As he waved Mayuri away he looked out of his window and appraised the sight of the white courtyard. He felt the mad scientist leave his office as he scanned the streets. Feeling a sense of peace settle over him it was shattered the moment his red eyes caught sight of his two students. His eyes widened and he felt his blood pressure rising as his reiatsu rose. He saw them freeze; no doubt sensing his ire, but it only spurred them on in finishing faster. By the time he had called and sent his vice captain his wayward students had fled the scene, their wild laughter echoing throughout the First Division. Rubbing his forehead he turned away, not being able to stand looking at the gaudy graffiti that covered the entire entrance wall of the First. His hands clenched white as he read what those brats had written; 'Now entering the lair of the awesome Naruto Uzumaki and Lord Jinchuriki.'

"Sir Naruto and Killer bee used all of our paint; we have nothing in storage to paint over it all."

"Of course not." Just another day in the First, how he hated Mondays.

xXx

Urahara sat in his shop pondering his conversation with Shinji. Feeling the overwhelming power he mused on these new creatures. So similar and yet so different, his hands twitched with the urge to grab one and study it. Hours later Shinji sent him a text saying that he would have to meet up with him later. Not bothering to reply Urahara walked out and stared up into the sky. He took a deep breath and felt it in his bones that something big was going to happen. "Let's hope that it's in my favor." A strong gust of wind swept through and he grabbed his hat down as he stared into the night sky.

xXx

The next morning Urahara woke up and went about his day as he normally would and that was what should have tipped him off in the first place. Ichigo Kurosaki stood before the counter with a solemn look on his face, next to him was the ever serious Rukia Kuchiki. Saying nothing Urahara motioned them to follow him into his workshop.

"They took Orihime without any of us knowing."

Urahara said nothing as he stared at them with hooded eyes.

"I need to control my hollow before it controls me. I need to get stronger."

Silence.

"Say something!"

"What do you want me to say? You knew all of this and it isn't until now when your partner is nearly killed and that you've witnessed your own weakness by a more powerful opponent that you ask for help. You let your fear control you, just like before. You know what you have to do Ichigo you're not a baby."

Rukia, he saw, clenched her fists and looked towards the ground. "I'll be leaving for Soul Society soon Urahara-san. Do you have any messages that you wish to be delivered?"

Urahara watched the two for a moment longer before shaking his head, "Nothing that can't wait Rukia-chan." Ushering them out he said good bye to them before calling out to Ichigo tossing him a small device, "Here that'll help you seeing as you're horrible at sensing reiatsu."

He didn't hear the thank you that Ichigo whispered, nor did he see the thankful look that Rukia gave him. All he noticed that the ache in his bones was getting stronger. "Hmm…interesting."

The days passed and still the ache in his bones grew stronger. Kisuke went about his day calmly, checking with Shinji to see how Ichigo's progress was going. On the second week since that night he looked up and saw the sky split open. Staring intently he noticed that a figure was free falling out of the garganta. "Curious…" He muttered to himself before vanishing from sight. Less than half a second he reappeared with an unconscious body draped across his back, "This is getting more curious by the second."

The one thing that Urahara did notice is that the ache in his bones had gone.

xXx

He woke up feeling like he had dust in his mouth and sand in his eyes. Groaning he made to get up but found that his limbs were not responding fast enough. Opening his eyes he groaned in pain as the light hit his bright azure colored eyes. It seemed like his senses were dulled, moving slow as if he was weighed down, "Where in the fuck am I?"

"Ah you're awake Espada-chan."

Hearing the overly cheerful voice to the right of him, he tensed and waited for an attack. "Who the fuck are you? Why the hell am I here? What the fucking hell did you fucking do to me you fucking asshole?!" Hearing a snapping noise he narrowed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He dully noticed that it was taking too long for his senses to focus. What the hell was going on?

"Oh my but you are a mouthy one."

Hearing a slight noise he moved his eyes and felt a headache coming on by the delay in his senses. Damn whoever did this to him; his thoughts were cut off when he caught sight of a man with a green and white hat. What the fuck he thought to himself.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're feeling so sluggish. I've given you a sensory delay drug, I'm sure you'll understand a simple shopkeeper needs to make sure he's safe when there's an Espada around."

He didn't know what to think of this…man, who covered his face with a fan and sounded like an idiot. Grunting he tried to move his limbs and felt as if a year passed before it finally moved. "You fucking prick, I'll kill you when this shit wears off."

"Atatata not very nice are you?"

"Fuck nice! Why the fuck am I here?" He snarled.

He saw that the man moved the fan away from his face and finally got serious, "You're here because I saw you falling out of the sky."

He blinked slowly and the memories came rushing back to him so fast that he closed his eyes in pain. The woman healed his arm and he had killed that poser Luppi. He remembered Tosen cornering him in a hallway. He remembered feeling a rage so great that he struck at the blind man throwing caution to the wind. He remembered Ulquiorra finding him, giving him a stoic look as he said something to him before he threw him out of Hueco Mundo. Feeling his head pounding he gave up trying to remember what that green eyed bastard had said to him. "Fucking bastards…I'll kill them all. Thinking that they're stronger than me, I'll kill very single one of them. Underestimating me, stupid fucks I'll show them who's weak…fucking bastards." He muttered angrily to himself before looking at the shopkeeper with narrowed eyes. "I won't ask again fucker, where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Human world."

"No shit dumbass where in the Human world?"

"Urahara-Shoten shop."

"Urahara-Shoten? Where have I fucking heard that name before?" Looking at the man again he willed his memory to give him the answers. After a full five minutes of staring unblinkingly at the man a memory surfaced. They were having one of their meetings and Aizen began speaking about the Shinigami. Blinking rapidly he forced his limbs to move; standing up he pushed down the urge to vomit as he grasped Urahara's shirt. "You're Urahara Kisuke aren't you?" Shaking him he growled, "I remember now, Aizen told us that we were to leave you be. Talked about you as if you were important, as if you were too much for us to handle," Grinning madly he dragged him closer, his smile growing, "So you him right?"

Kisuke lifted his hat up and stared in the bright blue eyes of the Espada, "Yeah that's me, Urahara Kisuke a pleasure to meet you Espada-chan." He gave a cheerful smile.

"Don't call me that fucker! My name is Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow remember that name Shinigami."

"Grimmjow….by any chance were you the one who was bullying my darling student?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and threw Kisuke away from him. Grunting he fell against the wall as he panted, "Student?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"That weak bitch…where the fuck is he?" He snapped as he lifted his head to look at Kisuke. Grimmjow felt sweat starting to slide down his face, as his body began to shake. Feeling as if his lungs were being crushed he struggled to get oxygen into his body, "W-what the f-fucking hell is w-wrong with me." He gasped clutching his chest. Sensory delay drug, he got that but why the fuck does it feel like he's being smothered? Sliding down the wall he fell on the floor wheezing.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! Tessai I need you!" He heard Kisuke shout.

He felt heavy; as if he was being dragged down under water. He barely noticed that another person came running into the room. He barely heard Kisuke shout his name. He felt hands touching him but couldn't summon the rage to push them away; he was too busy trying not to fucking die. He heard his name worlds away before his vision went black and he knew no more.

xXx

Kisuke rubbed his face in tired frustration. He had measured the dosage wrong. He had given him nearly thrice the amount that he needed. The drug had slowed down his senses, but it slowed them down to the point that it was shutting down his organs. Such a rookie mistake had nearly cost him Grimmjow. There was a moment that Grimmjow's heart had stopped beating and Tessai couldn't start him back up again with kaidou. He had gotten so frantic that he had rushed to get the first aide kit and gotten a needle filled with adrenaline. He pushed Tessai out the way as he punched down on the Espada's chest with all his strength, shouting at him not to die, before stabbing the needle through the Espada's breast plate pushing down on the plunger. Tessai had shouted at him that he might've just killed him, that they didn't even know if human medicine worked on an Espada. Tessai had continued to stress the importance that their compositions were too different before Grimmjow had jumped up gasping harshly, his body moving madly.

Leaning against the wall he stared at the prone figure on the bed. That was too much of a close call that he simply couldn't afford. A week had passed since Grimmjow fell unconscious and he had yet to wake up, the stress that his body went through too great. What Kisuke found interesting was that a week had come and gone and yet no one had come looking for the Sexta Espada. He came upon that lovely tattoo when he and Tessai had undressed him. He remembered the power that night, which seemed so long ago. If that was the power of the Sixth then they were in trouble. Running his hands through his shaggy sandy blond hair Kisuke walked closer to the bed. "You will either be the death of me or my trump card Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He tiredly muttered as he let himself drop onto a chair. He closed his eyes and let the steady beeping noise from the heart monitor soothe his frazzled nerves.

"So this is an Espada."

Kisuke resisted the urge to sigh. "Yeah, the Sexta Espada to be precise."

"He looks so…helpless."

"Nearly dying tends to do that to a man." Shifting his body Kisuke looked over his shoulder, "What do you think of him Isshin?" He had brought Grimmjow to the Kurosaki clinic not trusting himself in the recovery of the Espada after he had nearly killed him.

Isshin Kurosaki, father to Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki and former Captain of the Gotei 13. Isshin walked into the room, his lab coat swaying slightly, as he checked the Espada's vital signs. "It's amazing; when Aizen converted them into Arrancar he truly did give them Shinigami powers. Their physiology is just like ours, with the exception of their hollow hole. We were told that Hollows have no heart and yet his heart is beating. He has the same organs that we do, it's fascinating really how their body shifts and adapts in order to support it all; especially with the hollow hole. I wonder what its purpose is besides giving evidence that they haven't crossed over to Soul Society." Writing something down on Grimmjow's chart he briefly glanced at the tired looking Kisuke, "I can't believe you gave him the wrong dosage."

Kisuke closed his eyes, "I panicked. He was unconscious when I picked him up and I took into account that he's a Hollow. It never occurred to me that they would gain our physiology. I had no basis in which to measure the drug. So I just gave him more just to be on the safe side. You don't have to berate me, believe me."

"Well at least you saved him. I mean you almost did kill him, but all's well that ends well right?" Isshin said in a teasing tone. "Does anyone know that you have an Espada here?"

"Just you, the children and Tessai know. No one from Aizen's camp has come for him so I'm guessing that he was thrown out of the garganta. I wonder why he was thrown out, so many questions and too little answers." Looking at the blue haired Espada he looked at Isshin, "How long until he wakes up?"

"A day or so, his heart was severely stressed. His bodies' regeneration ability is working overtime to restore the damage that it went through. That's why he reiatsu is nearly non-exist right now, but it's slowly restoring its own reserves." Isshin looked at Kisuke with a meaningful glance. "When he does wake up is what worries me."

"I know I felt it too, and if I felt it you can bet that they felt it too. That's why I made him this," Kisuke held up a delicate looking black bracelet, "I've made it so only four can be able to locate him, Tessai, Ururu, you and myself. This will mask him from anyone with reiatsu from being able to find him."

"More secrets Kisuke?"

"Necessary, I need him to be a secret for a while longer. Until I can be sure that he won't turn, until I can be sure that he will be useful."

"You always liked playing with fire Kisuke. One of these days you're going to get burned."

"I already did get burned and you know it."

Isshin sighed and began to walk out, "Yeah I know it. Well he's stable for now."

Kisuke made sure that Isshin was gone before stepping up next to the bed. He really did look helpless. He was pale, making his green markings stand out, and so still. The jawbone looked so bleak on his face when before it was a powerful addition. He reached out toughing it, and finding it to be smooth and cool to the touch. With a grim look on his face he slipped on the bracelet leaning down close to the Espada's face. "You're very lucky that I found you or else you'd be dead. I don't know why they threw you out of Hueco Mundo, but I think that that will be their greatest mistake. They've underestimated you and only the prideful and arrogant underestimate an opponent." Kisuke narrowed his eyes as he stared at the sleeping Espada, "I felt you that night and I know that if you're the sixth than there's bound to be more powerful Espada, but that's the beauty of it. I can make you stronger if you help us become stronger. Your survival now solely depends on you and your choices." Straightening his hat created a shadow over his face, "I hope you choose wisely Espada." With that he left closing the door quietly behind him.

Minutes passed by in silence before blue eyes slowly opened, looking onto the ceiling with a grave expression.

xXx

Ichigo Kurosaki was in his opinion a non-complicated teenager. He worked hard to maintain good grades, he gave his all to make his sisters happy, he had a crazy idiotic father but that was okay because that was what made his dad a good dad. His dad wasn't afraid of making himself look like a fool if it meant putting a smile on Karin and Yuzu's faces. He didn't put up with people's bullshit and he didn't abide bullying. He was pretty easy going if he did say so himself, but these guys there were just plain crazy. He had found them, with Urahara's help of course, and had begged them to help him. Literally begged, that short one with the snaggletooth was such a sadistic bitch that she had made him beg for their help. Suddenly he felt pain blossoming across his face, "Ahh what the hell!?"

"You had a look on your face that just pissed me off. What the hell were you thinking about!?" A shrill voice yelled.

Ichigo rubbed his face as he glared at the short woman who was perched on top of a railing. "None of your business you snaggletooth midget!"

Hiyori Sarugaki, former Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division of the Gotei 13 and now a Visored, glared at the teenager as she snarled in rage. "Snaggletooth midget eh…I'll show you, you filthy virgin!"

Ichigo sputtered in anger as his face turned crimson in embarrassment. He barely had time to dodge the kick to his face before Hiyori twisted in mid-air and delivered a harsh blow to his face with her other sandal. The blow sent him flying into the wall and he rolled away as Hiyori calm flying at him with murder in her honey brown eyes. "You want some you beast!" He shouted as he stood up and charged at her.

They exchanged blows before Hiyori landed a hard kick to his groin causing Ichigo to go down hard. "How do you like me now dumbass?" She said with a smirk.

Ichigo closed his eyes in pain as he curled into himself. He never knew a girl as mean as Hiyori. Sure there was Tatsuki, but Hiyori surpassed all levels of sadism. As he lay there in pain holding his himself he wondered if he would survive this training without killing Hiyori in the most painful way.

"Ahh I'm so glad that you came Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo made out the laughing voice to his left and groaned. Shinji Hirako, the leader of the Visored and a creepy looking bastard.

"I should have brought you here long ago if it meant that Hiyori would take out her anger on you."

"Shut up Shinji, just shut up."

Shinji's wide smile widened even further, much to Ichigo's horror, before they froze. The massive output of reiatsu washed over them. Pain forgotten Ichigo leapt to his feet as Shinji stood and looked to the side with a contemplative look.

"That bastard." Ichigo growled under his breath. Just as he was making his way out of the warehouse Shinji caught his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "Let go Shinji."

"You're too weak to stand a chance against him. Besides, didn't you feel it?" Shinji said in a soft voice.

Ichigo restrained his urge to punch him, "Feel what?"

"He's in pain…as if…"

Just as Ichigo began to really pay attention to the reiatsu burst it blinked out just as sudden as it appeared. Ichigo felt a sense of vertigo for a split second. "What the hell?"

"Hmmm….what the hell are you doing Urahara?" Shinji whispered before turning around.

"We're not going to after him?" Ichigo asked in bewilderment.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we don't need to, besides you need training." With that Shinji threw himself on the old grey couch and went to sleep.

"Bastard." He muttered. Ichigo stared in the direction of where he had felt him. He knew that his reiatsu sensing skills weren't top notch but he had fought against him and knew how his reiatsu felt. It was just as Shinji said, his reiatsu felt as if he were dying. Clenching his fists Ichigo glared at nothing, "Don't you dare die on me, not before you fight me." With that he went back to his training more determined than ever.

xXx

It wasn't that he was scared, never that; it was that for once he just needed to shut the fuck up and think. He was man enough to admit that he wasn't the sharpest blade in the armory but what he lacked in intelligence he more than made up in pure instinct. So who gave a fuck that he wasn't a genius like Szayel or smart like Ulquiorra? His instincts were pure gold and his true genius came out in the battlefield, but right now, right here he needed to calm down and think. He'd been feigning sleep for a couple of days now, just thinking about everything. To be honest he was getting annoyed with all the thinking but he'd be damned if he didn't. That fucking Tosen cornering him thinking that he could take him out; taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he immersed himself in memories.

The little meeting had just finished and Grimmjow was riding the high that he got from impaling the little fuck Luppi. Cackling lowly to himself he walked with no direction in mind staring at his restored arm, which was covered with Luppi's drying blood. He was almost tempted to lick it off but stopped himself as he smelled his stalker. "The fuck you following me for?"

"Don't think that because Aizen-sama put ups with your deplorable nature that I will."

Grimmjow smirked darkly as he looked over his shoulder, "Last time I checked you were just Tosen, lap dop of Aizen and not Aizen himself." Turning around he continued on his path, "I could give two shits about what you think pussy."

Feeling the air shift Grimmjow dodged and gave a shark smile at the blind man who had tried to gut him. "Oh you really don't want to start this dance with me."

Tosen gripped his sword tightly as his lips tightened into a thin line, "You are but a mindless beast. You would gladly destroy everything in your path, bloodying everything in your madness, throwing justice in the wind. I abhor you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow looked on with a blank expression before throwing his head back and laughing a loud laugh filled with dark humor. "I don't give a fuck about how you feel about me. You're just a little bitch and a hypocrite. What the fuck do think this little takeover is? A walk in a fucking field of fucking daisies with rainbows and shit? If you think that then you're fucking senile. This war is going to be bloody, it's not about justice, and there is only room for the insane to prosper. I don't know if you noticed, which I don't think you do since you have your head so far up Aizen's ass, but this war about Aizen and Aizen alone. He is willing to massacre thousands and thousands of souls, innocent pure souls, just to create a key for him to go and kill the spirit king. He is willing to sacrifice all of our lives to complete his mission. If you think that you're somehow excluded, or that you were special than you're shit out of luck. Aizen would throw you to the wolves if he thought it would get him one step closer to his goal. Make no mistake Aizen doesn't care about you, or anyone but himself."

Tosen didn't have to see to know that there was an unholy smile on the Sixth's face. It grated on him to hear the vile words. He flash stepped close to the man and delivered a harsh blow to his head, "Hold your tongue you blasphemous wretch. How dare you say such ludicrous things! I don't know why Aizen-sama still allows you to live, but I'm sure he won't mind if I destroy you. There is no place for a damned being like you in Aizen's world. All you know is fighting, all you know is causing mayhem and destruction, and there is no place for you, so it is my duty to eliminate you."

Grimmjow laughed a cold harsh laugh before he threw a ruthless kick to the blind man's midsection, following up with an elbow to the face. "You're a fucking idiot. If you don't fight you die." He had said what he needed to say now there was only the fight. He twisted and dodged around the dark skinned man with grace that he knew pissed the Shinigami off. He delivered blow after blow before Tosen pulled out the big guns. He felt every nerve in his body sing with life as he fought for his life. Breathing harshly he looked through the blood that was running into his eyes and saw that the former Captain was holding his arm in a protective manner and that blood was running down his side. He gave a short bark of laughter before running to him again, but before his fist made contact he saw Ulquiorra appear behind the dark man and knocked him unconscious. Stopping short he panted before growling, "What the fuck!" That was all he got to say before Ulquiorra grabbed him roughly and sonido'd them out of Las Noches and into the dark skies of Hueco Mundo. Cursing like a mad man Grimmjow felt his injuries catch up to him, but he'd be damned if he didn't put up a fight. When they were miles away from Aizen's palace Ulquiorra opened a garganta pulling them both inside quickly. Having enough Grimmjow used what little strength to snatch his arm away. "What the fuck is going on Ulquiorra? Why the fuck are you always interrupting my fights!" He barely restrained the urge to stomp his foot.

Ulquiorra stared at the blue haired Espada before turning away to look at something only he could see. "You need to leave Hueco Mundo Grimmjow."

"The fuck I do!"

"You need to leave or Aizen-sama will kill you." With those words Ulquiorra turned his brilliant green gaze on him, "Do you want to be killed?" Not waiting for a reply Ulquiorra looked away before once again setting his gaze on the Sixth Espada. "You need to leave Hueco Mundo and grow stronger Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. Sensing the seriousness of the matter he grimly asked, "Why are you telling me this Cifer?"

Ulquiorra stared at him with his blank gaze, "Before Aizen-sama I was alone, lamenting my existence believing in nothing. I will not lie, having Aizen-sama helping us to evolve was a gift but your words rang true. Aizen-sama will not hesitate to kill us all and I find that I don't want to die. I can't leave but you can." Looking away Ulquiorra turned his back on the baffled Sixth, "So go get stronger for when the time comes, we'll be ready."

"We?" Grimmjow all but spluttered out.

"Of course, you didn't think that we would let a Shinigami rule over Hueco Mundo? Hueco Mundo is our world; we'll play the part of pawns as long as we need too until the opportune moment Grimmjow." Suddenly Ulquiorra's green gaze became dark as the deep anger that ran through his body, "The opportune moment Sixth, I will not tolerate you going off in a rampage. Go get stronger and think before you act or else I will personally find you and end you. Do you understand me?" Ulquiorra snarled as he stepped close to the blue haired Espada.

Grimmjow had forgotten that Ulquiorra was just as much a hollow as he was. Seeing the evidence of it now made him smirk with delicious dark delight. "Alright. You have my word." Things were getting interesting.

With that Ulquiorra backed away and his stoic mask fell back into place. "Good now hold still." And with that Ulquiorra proceeded to beat the shit out of him before opening another garganta and kicking him out. As he fell he barely made out Ulquiorra's face; it was hauntingly dark and his green eyes seemed to burn into him mind leaving him with two words. "Don't die."

Opening his eyes he shook off the memory and stared at the ceiling. He had never liked the skinny bastard but he couldn't deny that if Ulquiorra had the balls to plan a coup d'etat right under Aizen's nose then he had the balls to shut the fuck up and follow his orders. Grimacing he struggled to stand and cursed, "What a fucking pussy I've become."

"Ah I see nearly dying hasn't improved that mouth."

Turning to look at the man that had nearly killed him he barely had the energy to growl at him. Fucking bitch, he called himself as he forced his muscles to move. "Shut the fuck up you stupid fuck. You did this to me."

"Yes…yes I did. I accidentally gave you the wrong dosage, but no harm no foul right?"

"No harm no foul my fucking ass. Once I can move I'm going to rip out your fucking throat."

Sighing Kisuke looked at the trembling Espada with a coy smile, "Enough with the flirting Grimmjow," ignoring the indignant sound that came from said Espada Kisuke continued, "I want to know why you're here."

"You brought me here idiot."

"You know what I mean Grimmjow."

"Do I now?"

Glaring at the blue haired man Kisuke leaned forward ever so slowly, "Yes you do and if you don't tell me what I want and need to know I promise you that you will suffer greatly before I have you begging me to end your life. Now tell me."

Grimmjow took a good look at the Shinigami in front of him and did what Ulquiorra had told him to do, think. He needed to get stronger and he was his best choice. He knew that the man wanted him and he needed him, but not without covering all his bases. "Seems to me that you're the only one getting any satisfaction from this fucked up situation, what are you offering in return?"

Kisuke stomped down on the small spark of hope. If the Espada was bargaining then this battle was half won. "Sanctuary, training, shelter."

Grimmjow nodded, "All good things, but…" he trailed off giving Kisuke a sinister smirk.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes, "But what?"

"You need to sweeten the deal."

Clenching his fists Kisuke felt his temper at its breaking point, "You're out of your fucking mind if you think that I'll give you anything else, what are you offering in return."

Grimmjow continued smirking that sinister smirk, "Me, and everything that comes attached with it." Stroke of fucking genius, he thought. That would leave room to include anyone from Hueco Mundo if need be.

Kisuke froze. This wasn't the impulsive blood thirsty Espada that Ichigo, Rukia and Shinji had described to him. No this Espada was deadlier than that. "I'll give you information."

Grimmjow tightened his hold on his impulsive urges and forced himself to think. He couldn't believe his luck. If he accepted he would have protection form any other Shinigami that would be hunting him, he would have a place to stay in peace while he received training from the Shinigami that Aizen had warned them of. Plus he would get information, but he needed to make sure that he was aware of everything. "Are you with Soul Society?"

"I was exiled."

"That doesn't answer my question fucker."

They stared at each in one tense moment before Kisuke huffed, "Although I will aide Soul Society I am just a poor humble candy store owner." With that he snapped open his fan and covered his face.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Cheeky bastard." looking down at his hands he looked at Kisuke through his blue bangs, "I will help you and only you. I don't give fucks about Soul Society." Rubbing his chin Grimmjow leaned back into the pillows. "I'll help you, with information and with what I know. In return I want to know everything. Every fucking detail, secret and back-up plan that's in your head. I am not one to go on blind faith. I don't give a fuck about anyone but me. I'll only talk to you and in return you need to tell me everything or I'm gone. You agree to that and I'll be loyal to you and you'll help me get stronger. Agree to that then we can stop the foreplay and get down to the good stuff."

Kisuke stared at the Espada as his mind raced. He couldn't let him get away and if binding himself to him was what it took then so be it. "I agree." Lowering his fan he gave Grimmjow a sensual smile, "Now let's get to the good stuff, please be gentle with me."

Grimmjow gave a superior smirk, "I don't even know the meaning of the word." Closing his eyes he breathed calmly, "I can't do shit right now, so ask your questions."

With that the two launched into a lengthy interrogation, both unrelenting in their questions about the other side; after four hours they were interrupted by Isshin who came with a tray of food. "So what have we learned?"

Grimmjow, being told by the scientist that this man is Ichigo's father and a former Captain, stared him down. "Why did you leave Soul Society?"

Isshin glared at the Espada, "You are blunt aren't you?" Staring at him hard he said, "I left because I fell in love."

Grimmjow scowled, "That's it?"

"Yup."

Shaking his head Grimmjow began eating the food brought to him. These Shinigami were crazy weird. Taking in the silence he went over everything that Kisuke had told him. He always knew Aizen was a cold bastard; the background info just reaffirmed it. He wondered what Ulquiorra was doing? What would he do if he were in this situation?

"Grimmjow!"

"The fuck you want?" He snapped after swallowing his mashed potatoes.

"I asked you about Inoue…how is she? Where are they holding her? What does Aizen want with her?"

Grimmjow took his time chewing his reishi enriched steak before sensing that the men in the room were about to snap with impatience. "Inoue? I don't know anyone by that name."

"Grimmjow." The threat was clear, quit with the bullshit or else suffer a world of pain.

"The woman is fine. You can say that a trusted Espada is in control of her safety. He won't let anyone harm her. She's in Las Noches and I don't think Aizen has anything planned for her. I think he's just using her as a distraction maybe."

Confusion flashed before the two men's face. "A distraction but why Inoue's powers are unknown and vast…I would have thought that he would want that." Isshin muttered as he rubbed his stubble.

"True but he has the Hogyoku." Kisuke mumbled. Pushing his hat back, revealing his tired face he continued, "Why would he need her when he has it?"

"Aizen's not one to trust or rely on anyone but himself. Why the fuck would he put all his chances with that woman? He's gotta know that she's not loyal to him, he knows that if it were a choice between him and her friends she'd pick her friends every damn time." Tilting his head he looked at them, "She does owe me a favor though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she restored my arm and shit, but I killed two Arrancar that were messing with her."

"I thought you said that she was being protected!"

"Calm the fuck down! He can't watch her every second of the fucking day; the man got shit to do too." Pushing his tray away he sent a glare to them, "Now fuck off I need to sleep." With those lovely words he turned to his side and went to sleep within seconds.

Kisuke chuckled at his wards attitude while Isshin wanted to wash his mouth with soap, while beating him over the head. Walking out the two Shinigami went to the kitchen thinking about the Espada in the clinic.

"Are you sure about this Kisuke?" Isshin asked as he stared at his long time friend.

Kisuke rubbed his bloodshot eyes before rolling his shoulders. Ever since Grimmjow fell out of the sky he'd been tense. "Not really but what other choice do I have? Already with him we've gotten so much information and it's been only four hours. I know that once I've gotten sleep I can get even more information."

"And what is he getting in return Kisuke?"

Sighing deeply Kisuke leaned his head back, enjoying the crack of his bones, releasing the tension that he carried. "Nearly my damn soul, but it's worth it."

"How the hell Kisuke is it worth it?" Isshin questioned in confusion.

"Because Isshin **I **have the loyalty of one of the top ranked Espada of Aizen's army, and from what he said earlier I also might have the loyalty of other high level Espada's." Kisuke looked at Isshin with a smug grin, "Grimmjow is an asset that will help us win this war. He knows the Espada, he knows the layout of Aizen's territory, he can help us and I'm going to squeeze every last drop out of him." Kisuke all but snarled at the man before walking towards the door.

"What's to stop him from draining you dry?"

Pausing in his steps Kisuke shook his head and left the house.

xXx

Mayuri watched his two students mediate and left them in Nemu's care. He had more important things to do then watching children. Walking into his lab he lazily checked his projects before huffing to himself in annoyance. Making his way towards a non-descriptive wall he placed his hand on it and heard a small beep. The wall slid to allow him entrance to his secret lab, which only he knew of, and waited to hear the small hiss of the wall closing behind him. Walking to the small black tripod he turned it on and looked through the information that he had on the one boy with the thick eyebrows. He had been surprised that the boy had approached him in the middle of the night, alone. He had been even more surprised that said boy had asked him to help him gain reiatsu. He had been intrigued that he had agreed within seconds, delighted that the boy knew to keep this meeting secret.

It wasn't every day that someone approached him with the offer of experimenting on them, of their own free will. It made for a nice change, he decided.

The boy had used all his stealth and speed to avoid notice and they had begun the experiment. They had just finished all the research and countless physicals that he had pressed upon the boy. He wanted to know everything about their physiology before he even thought about injecting his prize specimen with any drugs. He knew that the boy was anxious to get this over with but he had explained to him that he needed to create a drug that would work slowly in his system. That had gotten a right temper tantrum from the boy, and Mayuri was not one to suffer through childish acts. So he had grabbed the closet thing with reach, a long stirring rod, and began to beat the boy into silence. After gaining silence he explained slowly, and in a patronizing tone, that if they wanted to escape notice that this was the way to do it. If he gave him a drug that would unblock all his reiatsu at once not only will there be questions but his body would suffer through it.

It had been weeks since then and Mayuri just now felt that it was the time to begin creating the elixir. Experiment Rock Lee was a go.

xXx

Kisuke entered his home and made his way into his room. Seeing his bed he clumsily undressed, his energy vanishing just as his pants pooled at his feet. Taking off his hat he threw himself on his bed and slowly pulled his covers over his exhausted body. Releasing a long breath he let his weary mind rest and finally let sleep overtake him.

Waking up to the delicious smell of coffee and breakfast he found that he had not moved during the time he slept. Rolling onto his side he looked at his clock. It was noon; surprised that he had slept so late he stretched his body and wobbled to the bathroom. Walking into the kitchen, his hair still damp from his shower he looked at the surprised looks he was receiving. Shrugging it off he piled his plate high with food and ate with such a ravenous hunger that he tuned everything out.

"Kisuke…Isshin called he said when were you going to pick _him_ up."

Kisuke took a large gulp of coffee before answering, "It's only been a day since I was last there," he said more to himself then to Tessai who was giving him a weird look, "I'll call him later."

"Urahara-sama…you've been asleep for two days."

He froze his fork mid-way to his open mouth, "Huh?" Putting his fork down he stared at Tessai in a confused manner, "No that can't be right."

"Urahara-sama…you were so tired that we thought it best to let you sleep."

Kisuke finally blinked and shot up from his chair, "He's going to be so mad."

"That's what I gathered from Isshin."

"Gah! I need to go, Tessai have the guest bedroom made up."

"Already done sir."

"Good, good." Kisuke said distractingly as he pulled his hat on and ran to the door, barely stopping to put his shoes on. "I'll be back." With those famous last words he was gone.

**Until next time! R&R!**


	13. For I am Darkness

**For I am Darkness**

**Authors Note: Bleach and Naruto are not mine. **

The Land of Rice was hot at this time of year. He coud feel the beads of sweat roll down his tense back, the summer sun beating down on his head. The sound of footsteps followed him as he walked through the rice paddy fields, water cooling his feet. If his clan were alive they'd be getting ready for the summer festival. A dark flash of anger flashed through his heart at the thought of his family. Dead, all dead but one and it was that remaining blood relation that he was intent on wiping from the face of this earth.

He could feel his jaw tightening, fists clenching, eyes narrowing with raw anger and hate. God how the hate, the hate that **he** told him to cultivate burned his very soul; he at times wondered if the hate would one day spring out of him. The hate feeling like a living enity, a parasite that fed on him until it would drain him dry. But God how wonderful it felt, because it proved that he had purpose, that he was righteous in his vengeance, that he was the only one meant to kill him. It was his fucking **destiny**; fuck anyone else that tried to get in his way. Like that fucking blonde idiot, thinking that with his nice words and fucking precious _emotions_ could sway him from his path. That fool couldn't **understand** what he had gone through! What he had seen, and what was **taken** from him. Yes, that man had taken **everything** from him. He had taken his family, his peace, his love, his capacity to feel, his sanity; taken everything only to leave anger, hate, desolation and despair. Did that fool really think that he could wrap him up in a friendship with a shiny bow and erase everything that he had been through? That with a team it would erase his family! Naruto was a bigger idiot than he had thought.

"Sasuke are you okay?" a small voice asked him timidity.

He resisited the urge to scoff, was the girl blind? Did he look okay? He didn't bother to respond. He kept walking through the paddy field, blatantly ignoring his _companions_. Companions more like dead weight. He didn't need anyone, but they had their uses and that was the only reason he hadn't killed them. He had grown stronger during his stay with that freak of nature Orochimaru, stronger then he would have been if he had stayed in the Leaf.

He wasn't a fool. He had seen the lecherous way that the Sannin had looked at him. Those eyes constantly following his every move. He knew that the man wanted his body, and thank fuck it wasn't for the reason he had first thought it was. No one was taking over his body. Once the man had ceased to be of use he had dealt him a devastating wound and left, even when sick that snake bastard was too powerful to actually kill. He had left Orochimaru screaming in agnoy in his bedroom. He could see that bitch Kabuto scampering off like a headless chicken trying to heal his master. What a pussy.

He wondered if he would cross paths with Naruto, he had been hearing of his tales of heroism. Herosim what a crock of shit; where were the Heros when he and his family needed them the most?

"Sasuke maybe we should rest. We've been walking for days now." The whining voice said.

The fuck was her problem? If she wanted to stop then stop, but he wasn't. If they were too _weak_ to go on then it was better for them to leave him alone.

"Sasuke?"

Just shut up.

"Sasuke please."

Be quiet.

"Sasuke are you even listening to me!"

"Shut up!" His voice cracked horribly from disuse as he shouted whiriling around to face her. His eyes were as dark as the night, anger swiriling in their bottomless pits. "Can't you shut your mouth for once? I have ears Karin, I can god damn hear you. If you want to stop then fucking stop, but I'm moving forward. I don't have time to deal with your shit." Tearing his gaze away from her fright filled eyes he glared at the others. "Well? Do you two have any fucking objections?"

"Nah dude, I'm good." Sugiestu shrugged his shoulders.

Jūgo ducked his head, his cheeks blazing red. He was alright to walk; if Sasuke wanted to keep walking then he'd follow.

"Good." Turning back to Karin he flared his chakra. It gave him a sort of perverse joy to do that to her. She was a sensor so his chakra would suffice as punishment. "The next time you feel like talking, don't. No one forced you to follow me. If you don't like how I'm running things then go back to the shitty ass island where I found you. I have no need for useless things." Not waiting for a reply he turned around and walked off.

"I told you Karin."

"Shut up freak."

"You shouldn't have made him angry Karin."

"What's this? Teaming up on me?"

"Karin shhh."

He blocked out their annoying squabbling. At least Jūgo understood the importance of silence, the importance of not bugging him. He couldn't stand Karin; always watching him, always wanting to touch him, always wanting him. He didn't know how many times he'd have to double check his fucking food to make sure that perverted bitch didn't drug it. On the bright side it made for good training. Karin really made him work to try and evade her clutches. But damn didn't she get the fucking message that he wasn't interested in her? God she rivaled Naruto in sheer stupidity and stubbornness. Sometimes he felt as he had never escaped the Uzumaki's grasp, so alike were the two idiots.

Hours later they entered Mizutason, the little village marking the first sign of civilization that they'd seen in days. Sasuke didn't bother looking to the sides, ignoring the looks that were sent his way. Karin on the other hand was throwing heated glares at any one who dared look at her Sasuke. Suigetsu sent wicked smiles to the girls that were walking about, chugging on his water bottle knowing that he was irresistible. Jūgo was looking at his feet, not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

After they secured their lodgings, Sasuke making sure to booby trap his room, they all went their different ways. Sasuke walked along the streets, he liked small towns like these. Not too crowded and nobody knew about him. Not that he wanted to become all nice and social, but it was nice not having to see fear and anger in strangers eyes.

Today was a good day. He was devoid of the angst that usually fueled his mind and body. Today he was calm and light. He walked into a bookstore and lost himself in the rows of literature. Books were an escape and a secret luxury that he allowed himself. He didn't know how long he was in the store but it must have been hours. The position of the sun was low nearing dusk. He gathered his small collection of books and paid for them before going back.

As he walked back to the hotel he spotted a group of girls at a small tea restaurant. He stared at them for a bit, taking in their inviting smiles, but kept on walking. It wasn't that he didn't like girls. He liked girls, he wasn't a queer. He was no mans bitch, and he wasn't about that life. Girls were pretty and soft. How the hell was their skin so soft? He liked girls. He liked the way their hair shined, and he liked the way they smelled. He loved how their hips would swing with each step they took, how their ass looked as he walked behind them. He loved how their breasts bounced, sometimes he just wanted to reach out and squeeze them; just to see if they were really as soft as they looked. To satisfy his curiousity once and for all, but he didn't.

That didn't mean he didn't like girls, he did. It's just that he was a man with a plan. He couldn't let anything or anyone distract him, not even a nice ass and perfect tits. Until he fulfilled his vengenance, then and only then would he let himself fall in between their silky legs.

So what if he was a virgin? Who the fuck cared, and who would know? Nobody knew, and no one would; he'd kill anyone who did. After Itachi was dead, eyes gouged out and burned then he could go crazy with his urges.

Was it hard? God only knows how hard it was, all the damn fucking time. Sasuke could count on his hands how fucking close he had come to breaking his self imposed celibacy.

Did that mean that he'd never been kissed? Yeah it meant he'd never been kissed, and that one time with Naruto didn't fucking count as far as he was concerned. That fucking idiot, what the hell had he been doing crouching like that anyway? Bastard.

Was it difficult being a virgin in all sense of things and traveling with Karin? Karin who was a perverted sex driven woman? No fucking way. He wasn't interested in Karin. She actually **liked **working for Orochiamru. That should tell be explanation enough, but there were more reasons as to why he wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. She had scars everywhere. Sasuke wasn't vain or anything, but her scars were rough and creepy. He only knew because he had bitten her once to restore his chakra. And that was another thing she let a shitload of people bite her. God only knows what the fuck is going on in her system. She was needy, clingy, whiny, slutty, and just plain weird. Not his type at all.

His type had to have a nice ass, pert and firm. She couldn't be flat chested. He needed boobs to touch, squeeze and rub against. He wanted a girl that knew how to fight, but also know when to be soft and gentle. Everthing that Karin wasn't. But that could wait until Itachi was dead.

When he was safely in his room reading one of his newly acquired books, he thought of the rumors that he'd heard weeks earlier. Akatsuki, where that fucker Itachi was in, was threatening world domination. Nothing new really, except that they're hunting down jinchurrikis. Sasuke knew first hand how crazy powerful, emphasis on crazy, they were. These fuckers were actually going after them. Yeah they got five already, but Sasuke heard that they tried getting the Kazekage not too long ago.

The Kazekage, more like demented fucktard as far as he was concerned. Suna must have been fresh out of shinobi if they let that crazy bastard be the Kage. Sasuke knew how a battle between jinchurrikis panned out. And those two had been fucking twelve at the time!

Sasuke didn't know how this whole world domination was going to affect his plans. The Hidden Villages had formed an alliance. Sasuke had to admit that that was impressive as fuck; Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Konoha as one force, with four of the most powerful jinchurriki as back-up? He couldn't say who would win, but as long as they left Itachi alone he didn't care of they all killed each other off.

And that was when Sasuke rememeber the juicy bit of news that Jūgo was able to find out. Madara Uchiha was alive. The old fuck was apparently the leader of said crime organization where his blood traitor brother was a member of. Fucking bastard. Where the fuck was he when his fucking clan was being murdered? No fucking where. If the bastard wouldn't come out of hiding, like a fucking pussy, to save their clan then he wasn't going to be spared from his retribution.

Taking a breath Sasuke willed himself to calm down, to not lose the good mood he was in. Losing himself within the world of Icha Icha, some of Kakashi's habits rubbed off on him, he didn't hear the stomping coming from the hallway. So when his door slammed hard against the wall he jerked violently out of his bed and twisted into a defensive position.

The fuck was going on? He stared at the image of Sugiestu breathing hard, sweat running down his face. Waiting patiently for the Mist Nin to speak, he didn't move from his bent position.

"Sasuke, dude, you'll never guess what I just found out."

Cocking his head Sasuke waited for the white haired shinobi to continue.

"The jinchurrikis are in hiding, doing some super secret intensive training for the war. Jiraiya the Sannin was spotted in Suna training their forces. We need to rethink your whole strategy dude."

Relaxing his limbs, Sasuke dropped onto his bed once more. Staring at the ceiling he examined the information that Suigetsu had given him closely. So Naruto was getting training. The United Shinobi Nations, or the USN as they were calling themselves, were training for war. This was a problem. He had hoped that the rumors of war were just that, rumors; but it looked like war really was becoming a reality. How was he supposed to get his revenge with the whole damn shinobi force at war? His brother was a main target. The fuck was he supposed to do now? He didn't care a rat's ass about Madara's cause, he was another blood traitor. Sasuke knew that he had pissed too many people off from the USN, especially the new Hokage. The woman dotted on the blond idiot, and he was the big bad wolf that terrorized her precious student Sakura.

So what was he going to do?

XxX

"This is crazy dude."

It wasn't crazy. Sugietsu just needed to nut up or shut up.

"For once I agree with the water freak. Sasuke this is bat shit crazy."

Shut up.

"Um…Sasuke…I think this isn't a good idea."

At that Sasuke paused. Looking over his shoulder he gave his rag tag team a look of boredom. "Do I have a kunai to your neck?" Getting no reply Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes, "Then shut the fuck up and follow me. If you don't like it then walk away, it really doesn't matter to me what the fuck you do." Why did he let them follow him around again? Oh right, Sugietsu is powerful, Juugo is powerful, and Karin can restore and sense chakra. Wrapping his clock tighter he looked out to the sea of white, willing the distinctive land feature to reveal itself.

"I'm freezing my balls off."

"Good, I hope your dick falls off too."

"Fuck you shrew."

"Sorry but I'm not into pathetic Mist Nins."

"Good luck trying to find someone who will fuck your annoying ass."

Sasuke tuned out the chatter and focused on the landscape. Biting winds slapped his face, snow clung to him and still there was no sight of the landmark. Stomping through the heavy snow fall Sasuke felt tendrils of uncertainity start to rise within him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but then he saw it.

The Three Wolves Mountains came into view and Sasuke felt relief swarm him body that his step almost faltered. "Hurry up."

"Thank God!"

"I can't wait to get a steaming bowl of Ramen."

Sasuke grinded his teeth; couldn't those two take a lesson from Jūgo and be quiet? He marched, focused on reaching the Land of Iron that everything fell away. Soon they were flanked by samurai and escorted to the gates. Sasuke stopped and for once felt uneasy about this. The samurai weren't to be fucked with, even he knew that. He hoped that his name would make General Mifune curious enough to let him inside the city walls.

"State your business shinobi." Disdain dripping from the samurai's voice.

"I seek an audience with General Mifune." Straightening his shoulders Sasuke willed himself to sound polite. He wasn't used to speaking so much.

The samurai surrounding them tensed, their gloved hands resting on their hilts. "Does the General expect you?"

"No."

"Then you will have to send a petition via hawk and await his summons. Now leave peacefully or you will be forced to leave."

"This is concerning an urgent matter, concerning the war. Tell General Mifune that Sasuke Uchiha is here to meet him."

It didn't take a genius to see the impact that his name had with the gate patrol. He braced himself for an attack, but didn't move to counter. He **needed **to see the General, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help. So he kept his hands visible, and didn't move a muscle. He knew that his team was following his cue without speaking, for once. The samurai stared at him for a long moment before signaling another sentry.

"Alert the General that Sasuke Uchiha is requesting to enter the city. We'll hold on his word whether or not to attack."

Sasuke breathed slowly, and now he had to wait. The minutes dragged on but Sasuke didn't move from his position. Soon the gates opened silently, their hinges well greased. Sasuke stood unmoving as the General of the Samurai came to stand in front of him. He had samurai surrounding them from the ground and from above in alcoves that until now he didn't know existed.

"So it is true, an Uchiha has come to the Land of Iron. Tell me boy, did your clan send you on their behalf?"

"My clan is dead." Sasuke snarled his face a mask of fury. Control, he needed to control himself. "I came here on my own. I would like to speak to you."

"Aren't we speaking now?"

Patience, don't kill the old fool; he clenched his jaw as that thought became a mantra. "The matters that I would like to discuss with you are not matters to be spoken in an open space. If you would please allow me, and my team, entry into your land I will make ceratin not to take up much of your valuable time." His jaw was clenched tightly; he was amazed that he managed to say the words.

The General observed him, and for a wild moment Sasuke thought that he was going to say no.

"Let us hope that what you have to discuss is worth this risky visit Uchiha. Let them pass."

xXx

When he was told that Sasuke Uchiha was at his city gates Mifune was tempted to laugh. What would Sasuke Uchiha, rogue Nin of the Leaf, be doing in Iron. Then an unpleasant thought came to him. What if Madara Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha had sent the youngest of the near eradicated clan to his doorstep? "Okisuke alert the sky guard that we're code orange. Urakaku inform the interal guard that we're code blue. We have a vistor."

"Yes sir."

Once his two most trusted samurai's left he strapped on his armor, secured his sword, brushed his goatee and made his way to his gates. What he found was not what he had been expecting.

Now seated in the very same room where the five Kages had been when they established The United Shinobi Nations, Mifune stared coolly at the four teenagers seated across from him. He heard of the Uchiha massacre, he knew that the boy had defected from his village and joined the criminal Orochimaru. Many speculated that now that two Uchihas had gathered together would the third join them as well? He was about to find out. Clearing his throat he locked eyes with each youth, "Why did you come to the Land of Iron?"

"I needed to have someone who would remain unbiased for what I have to propose. I know that the nations all fight under one banner but-"

"But you've burned all your bridges."

"I know that you're one of the top tiers of the USN, in a position of power to decide."

"Very true young Uchiha, but I'm just one of many. Who you should have gone to see was the Supreme Leader of the USN, the Raikage."

Sasuke scowled, "The Raikage, as everyone knows, is deeply attached to his brother the Eight-tails. I don't think he would care for an Uchiha to be in Lighting at the moment."

At least the boy wasn't suicidal. "Fair enough, so speak."

"I'm an avenger. I need to avenge the death of my clan."

"What does this have to do with the war?"

"**Everything**." Sasuke's eyes seemed to burn with a fire that set Mifune's nerves on its end. "Itachi is part of the Akatsuki, and Madara is the leader of said organization. With the looming war my plans are worth shit. I'm powerful, my team is powerful, but we aren't strong enough to go through the USN army and Akatsuki. It'll be too time consuming to go through all of you to get to my brother, and who knows if someone else will kill him. I **need **to be the one to take his life."

Mifune could not believe the audacity of the boy. "You risk your life, and the life of your team, to come to me so you can be the one to kill your brother?"

"He killed my clan! He murdered my family right in front of me! I was only eight; no child should have to witness that." Sasuke shouted as he punched the table. "I need to avenge my family."

Mifune studied the boy with a mask of blankness. He could see that the three youngsters who followed the Uchiha weren't interested in avenging the Uchiha clan. They most likely followed him in a twisted sense of loyalty; but the boy, Sasuke, he was on the edge of madness. It would take very little to push him over the edge.

Mifue supposed that he should be thankful that the boy had come to him and not his infamous clan members. It was no secret how powerful Sasuke was, and if he joined the two other Uchiha it would spell hell for the USN. He needed to handle this situation with great care. "I understand the need to avenge your familys honor and bring their killer to justice, but what does that mean to the USN? We are at the brink of war young Uchiha. At the very hands of your blood relations no less, I need to know exactly what you're asking for."

Sasuke clenched his hands, "Pardon for my team and I, admittance to the USN with the condition that no one touch Itachi, training and acess to any information connected with the Uchiha massacre."

"All of which you should've asked your Hoakge. Dammit boy, aren't you thinking cleary?"

"The Hokage, like the Raikage, is biased in her dealings and views concerning me. She lets her bonds to certain individuals cloud her vision, and that's something that I can't afford. I am coming to you for help. I could have just said fuck you and the USN, but I didn't. I came here."

"You suspect that there is more to the Uchiha massacre?"

"Of course I do. I know my brother; that's something that many people tend to forget. Itachi is my brother, and children see more than adults think that they do. Itachi loved Konoha. At times I think he loved the village more than the clan, but the fact remains that Itachi **loved **Konoha. He would do anything to protect it, and if that meant killing our clan than why not? What I want is to find out if he did that on his own or if he was ordered to do it."

"And if he was?"

"Then those involved need to die."

Mifune sighed, "You do know that there will be a problem with that won't you?"

"I don't fucking care. I need to know if the genocide of my family was condoned by them. And if it was, and nothing was done about it, then I will burn Konoha to the ground."

Mifune didn't like the look in Sasukes eyes. The boy's eyes seemed feverish with righteousness. The road to hell is paved with good intentions as they say. He needed to nip this insanity in the bud before it grew out of control. "If I help you, all of you, need to committ to the USN and to the war effort. Before I even lift a finger I need to know that. I can't have you gallivanting about doing your own thing."

The three had no problem agreeing, but Sasuke stared at him with a focus that Mifune found alarming.

"Fine."

"Urakaku will show you where you'll be lodging in the meanwhile."

Mifune rose and watched the four youths walk out the meeting hall. The boy was becoming unhinged, but he had asked for help. Mifune concentrated on that small fact. The boy wasn't that far gone into his revenge if he had journeyed all the way here to ask for help. Mifune asked for scrolls and a bottle of ink.

Long after he had left the meeting hall, and he was in his bed, he prayed that he had worded the missive right.

xXx

"Jiraiya-Sannin! Jiraiya-Sannin a scroll arrived for you!"

Jiraiya resisted the urge to smack the loud genin.

"Did you hear that?"

"You don't think that someone is spying on us do you?"

"Jira-"

"Kid you're ruining my research." Glancing around to make that his spot hadn't been discovered, he shuffled the noisy genin away from the women's side of the hot springs. Once they were a great distance away he took his hand off the kids face, "Alright now what were you yelling about?"

"A scroll arrived for you, it's stamped from Iron." The bright eyed boy showed Jiraiya the thick scroll, ignorant of the security seals laced in its paper.

"Good job kid, but remember a good shinobi is a silent shinobi. Don't go about yelling kid." Especially around the hot springs; dismissing the genin Jiraiya sent out a small pulse of chakra, once he was certain that no chakra signals were nearby he went to work. Whatever Mifune wanted to tell him must be important, Jiraiya cursed as he worked quickly to unseal destruction seals that were layered under fire seals. Finally after an hour of working hunched over Jiraiya straightened his back. Stretching he lifted the scroll and read; only to choke on his shock. "The fuck?" Reading the scroll again Jiraiya's face hardened. He needed to get to Iron, and fast before the shit hit the fan. Setting his fingers in seals he used the Shunshin no Jutsu, not wanting to waste time, and appeared in front of the Kazekage tower. Ignoring the greetings to him Jiraiya stalked to the Baki's temporary office. "Baki I need to go to Iron."

Baki looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk, "How long will you be away?"

"No idea but I'll keep you in the loop." Jiraiya was already turning to leave when Baki stopped him.

"Travel swift and safe Jiraiya-Sannin. Send word of your safe arrival in Iron."

Jiraiya waved as he walked out. He didn't waste time in the Kage tower, making his way to his hotel room to pack. Within the hour he was out of Sunagakure and took up a harsh pace to Iron.

XxX

Sasuke lay in bed, if today there was no development then he would have to forge his own path to vengeance. He'd already been in Iron for a fortnight and he was getting anxious. He'd already burned through all his reading material, which left him in a dangerous bored mood. Something had to happen or else he'd go crazy.

"Uchiha, General Mifune requests your presence in the meeting hall at once."

Well that was fast. Dragging himself out of bed Sasuke glanced at the mirror and straightened out his clothing. Leaving his quarters he followed the armored samurai and when he reached the door he paused. This better not be another meeting where Mifune decided to teach him the art of mediation. With his head held high he opened the door and froze at the sight of the other occupant. What the fuck was he doing here? Why hadn't Karin sensed him? Not daring to take his eyes off the man Sasuke slowly inched his way into the room, his back never leaving the wall.

He remembered him. Remembered how his brother and that fish freak ran away rather then fighting him. Sasuke knew that the three Sannin's were strong, but Jiraiya had always seemed larger than life to him. Maybe it was because the man had summoned them into a toad's throat and was able to seal the black flames. Maybe it was because he was so dangerous that Itachi _and _Kisame would rather retreat than face him. Maybe it was because he was the author of the Icha Icha series.

"What's he doing here General?"

Jiraiya's face tightened with anger. Sasuke resisted the urge to flip him the bird.

"I felt that Jiraiya's advice would help your situation."

Sasuke slowly walked along the wall, eyes locked with narrowered brown eyes. "How do I know that you didn't send for him so that he could kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead you wouldn't be talking Uchiha." Jiraiya snapped at him, saying his name as if it were the foulest curse.

"You could try." The arrogance was thick in Sasukes voice.

"You little-"

"Enough!" Mifune yelled. "Sasuke you came here for help, I've brought you your best chance at getting what you want. Acting like a child is not going to help you in anyway." Mifune glared at him, "Don't make me regret helping you boy."

Sasuke looked at Mifune with narrowed eyes. Did he really want to go through with this? He knew, _knew, _that Jiraiya wouldn't help him. The Sannin trained Naruto personally for three years. He knew that Naruto had the annoying knack for making people like him. "He won't help me Mifune."

"Don't make decisions for me Uchiha." Jiraiya leaned forward from his spot at the table, "Naruto is hellbent on helping you. If he were to find out that I had the chance to help you and didn't, well let's just say that the tantrums he throws can be deadly."

A tantrum called Kyuubi, yeah Sasuke didn't doubt it. He'd seen the Kyuubi when he went into the idiots mind. Taking a seat close to the door, _just in case_, he glanced at Mifune before staring at the white haired Sanin, "What did Mifune tell you?"

"Just that Sasuke fucking Uchiha was in Iron asking for help." Jiraiya settled into his chair arms spread wide, "So here we are."

Sasuke stayed silent. This could either make or break his plans. Mifune was right. Jiraiya was the best chance he had to get into the USN and the best chance at getting information. Maybe if he was lucky he could get the old man to train him. He forced himself to calm down; he couldn't get ahead of himself. "Like I told the General, I need to be the one to kill Itachi, for what he did to my family, to the clan. With this war every nation is going to be focused on Akatsuki, and Itachi. I don't want that."

"So why not join them? If it were me I'd want to be close to my remaining blood ties."

"They **betrayed** the clan! One killed them without mercy while the other stood by and did nothing! Madara won't be spared from my vengeance; I know that he'll be killed in the war. I don't care who kills him, but Itachi is **mine**. I don't want anyone to touch Itachi."

Jiraiya stared at the teenager. He'd seen many go down this road before. The hate that the boy radiated was tangiable. "So what? You're not the only one to have been touched by tragedy. How many clans have been eliminated in our history?"

Sasuke saw red. He slammed his palms on the table, leaning forward every muscle taunt, ready to attack. "How many clans were wiped out by their own blood? How many survived? How many were trapped in a genjustu with the murder of their parents and clan member on replay? How many were just a child when that happened? My tragedy doesn't compare with the rest. The rest are dead, all dead but I'm alive! I'm alive knowing that my entire clan was killed by my brother. I'm alive and their dead! I was left behind to feel their absence! So now what Jiraiya? What shit answer do you have for that? You and Naruto don't understand that I **need **to do this." Sasuke was panting hard, the anger welling up insde him choking him. He could feel the tug at his eyes, his Sharignan pushing against his control to activiate.

"Don't bring Naruto into this! That boy has nearly died trying to help your ungrateful ass." Jiraiya snarled.

"Ungrateful? Oh I should bow fucking down at all the help he gave me. Naruto doesn't understand the pain that I live with. He doesn't understand-"

"Naruto-"

"No!" Sasuke hoarsely shouted, his eyes bleeding into the Sharigan. His blood sung with raw anger, adrenaline flooding his system. "Naruto doesn't understand! He's an orphan! He doesn't have family; he doesn't know what it means to have loved ones taken from you."

Jiraiya was far too gone to see that their shouting match was leading into something painful. "Watch your mouth. Naruto does have family that cares for him; I care for him and so does the Hoakge."

"Is that right?" Sasuke leaned back, looking sinister Sharingan eyes half hooded. "Tell me Jiraiya-Sannin where were you when he needed you the most? Where was the Hokage for that matter?" Jiraiya jerked back at that. "After the Kyuubi attack, after the fox was sealed inside him, you disappeared. The Hokage was long gone, didn't even come back to check on Konoha, but you…you were there and left. You left Naruto alone in Konoha, alone to face the hate that the village didn't even try to hide. Did you know that Naruto had to pay nearly three times what anyone else in the village paid for food, clothes and weapons? Why do you think he only ate cup noodles? Why his clothes were always old and torn? Why his weapons were worth shit? Did you also know that no one ever played with him? At the park, I remember, his eyes would be burning with hope; hope that maybe today would be the day that he would get to play with everyone. Have you ever seen how a child looks when that hope is crushed?" Sasuke smiled coldy, enjoying the way the Sannin was squiriming. "Naruto was held back from graduating the academy three times. Three times, can you believe it? The teachers didn't teach him the correct way to defend himself, the correct way to attack. They wanted him to die."

"Sasuke stop." Mifune pleaded with him, but Sasuke was basking in breaking the Sannin.

"Naruto had no one. Naruto didnt even have the Third. How could the Third protect him? He was the Hokage; he couldn't look after one when he had to look after the entire village. But you…you could have, but didn't so no Jiraiya-Sannin, Naruto doesn't have family. He didn't have anyone care for him, or love him, because family doesn't do that. Family who loves one another would never let their loved one go through that. So don't sit there and talk bullshit to me." By then his Sharingan had deactivated, leaving only dark pools of cruelty to feast on the image of the Sannin.

Jiraiya hung his head. He knew all of that, the guilt that he lived with weighed so heavily on him. The fact that he was Naruto's godfather only made it worse. Naruto didn't know. Jiraiya was afraid to tell him. Afraid that once Naruto knew that he had a godfather, a godfather that ran away rather than raise him, would hate him.

Heavy silence smothered the room. Sasuke sneered at the Sannin across from him. He didn't notice that Mifune had moved until he felt the smack at the back of his head. The force of the smack was strong, strong enough to send Sasuke's face crashing onto the table. "What the fuck!"

"Are you satisfied now? Can we move on or do you not care that you might have ruined any chance that you might have had in being in the USN?"

Mifune was right. He was so stupid. Mouthing off to Jiraiya was crazy. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"I provoked him." Jiraiya finally raised his head to look at Sasuke. His brown eyes had never looked so tired. "You're right Sasuke, I did leave him alone. But I'm here now, late but with him nonetheless. But that doesn't mean that what Naruto feels for you is weak, so don't you dare belittle it." Gathering his breath Jiraiya ran a hand through his spiked white hair. "You've already gone rogue once Sasuke. How do we know that you won't betray us? How do we know that you will not let your obsession with revenge damage the USN? It's not just about you and Itachi anymore. This war concerns us all, even you." Jiraiya waited for that to sink in. "Do you know exactly what Madara is planning?"

"World domination?"

"Yes but do you know how he's going to achieve it?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. I heard he's taking the jinchurrikis bijuu. My guess is that he's going to use that chakra to kill any opposition."

Jiraiya nodded, "In a way he is." Seeing the curiousity in Sasukes eyes Jiraiya tapped the table in thought. "He's collecting the bijuu so that he can awaken the Ten-tails. He wants to become its jinchurriki, and when he has all that power he's going to use the moon as a focal point for a genjutsu. In short, he's going to put us all under an illusion and control us."

Sasuke frowned. How did things get so out of control? All he wanted was to kill Itachi. "That doesn't change anything. My team and I are willing to be with the USN, to do that we need full pardon from our villages. I'll fight under the banner, just as long everyone knows not to touch Itachi."

"But that's not all you want is it Sasuke?" Jiraiya looked at him with knowing eyes. "I've been alive for a long time; I know theres something else that you want."

Sasuke twitched. He had almost forgotten that Jiraiya was a smart fucker, there was no way he could fool him. So just go with the truth, "I need to know if Konoha knew of the Uchiha Massacre. I want to know if it was ordered." If anyone would know it would be Jiraiya. The man had one of the most complex and extensive networks, and if he didn't know he could find out.

He knew it. Jiraiya thanked God that Mifune had called for him that Sasuke had actually gone out and asked for help to the right people. "I don't know, but the Third did mention something about the Uchiha years ago. I'll get that information for you, but in return you're going to be sticking to me. Pack your things we're leaving."

Sasuke clamped down on his emotions. Revenge was close at hand, wait a minute what did Jiraiya say? "What?"

"We're heading to Konoha. The Hokage is the only one that can remove the missing Nin title on you."

Sasuke grinded his teeth, "I thought the Raikage was Supreme leader."

"He is, but the Hokage is in charge of her village. She has to pardon you first in order for the Raikage to admit you into the USN. That goes for the rest of your team." Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "By the way, who are they?"

"Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo and Karin."

"Hōzuki from Mist? How did you manage that? The other two aren't famailiar to me…what're their stories?"

Sasuke could feel annoyance take hold of him. Who cared about their stoires? Sasuke bit his tongue, he was getting the chance to journey with the Sannin, and he couldn't fuck up his chance. If the old man wanted their stories then their stories he would get. "I got all of them from an experimenation lab in one of Orochimaru's more remote hideouts. I don't know from where Jūgo comes from, but I do know that he has a clan somewhere. Sugietsu and Jūgo were test subjects of Orochimaru. Sugietsu got captured and Karin I met when I was with Orochiamaru, she was a subordinate of his. Jūgo and Karin both were with Orochimaru willingly. You'd have to ask them for details, I don't make it a point to share life stories with people."

Jiraiya's curiosity was peaked. "I need to meet them, make sure that they know the importance of the decision that their making; and the consequences of breaking them."

Jiraiya shouldn't have bothered making threats. Sasuke knew full well that he was getting the chance of a lifetime. After he killed Itachi he would need a way to be able to live without worrying about Hunter Nins. His team would know that if they wanted to live without looking over their shuolder than they would have to follow the rules. Team Hawk was sent for and when they walked in Sasuke saw Jiraiya watch Karin with stunned eyes.

Now he was the first to say that Karin's appearance took some getting used to, but he didn't think that it was _that_ weird.

xXx

Uzumaki red. He knew that color, knew it so well because it was burned into his memory for all time. It was such a distinctive red that it was given a name. Those still alive who knew the Uzumaki clan knew it on sight. No one was born with that red that wasn't of Uzumaki blood. It was different than the deep crimson red of the Kazekage. The Uzumaki red was a red so bright it burned the eyes.

What the hell was an Uzumaki doing with Orochimaru? Did he have any more in his grasp? Considering the Uzumaki's longevity Jiraiya thought it likely; it was so like Orochimaru to try and mimick an ability of another shinobi that promised a longer life. Jiraiya had to stamp down on his surprise; it was just that he had thought that after the destruction of Whirpool, the few scattered Uzumaki had died out. Naruto would be thrilled, after the death of Pain Jiraiya had thought that Naruto was the only Uzumaki left alive.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. That red blazing brightly, demanding your attention; she must be Karin. The girl was staring at him with her crimson colored eyes, sizing him up, her glasses glinting with the overhead lights. Her hair, he noticed, was utterly ridiculous. It looked like she couldn't make up her mind about the style she wanted it to be. One side was unkempt and wild, the other neat and straight. The rest of her outfit followed the same fashion. She wore a long sleeved high collared shirt that was pale lavender, black short shorts with black knee socks and plain black sandals. She looked a neurotic mess, but then again what Uzumaki worth their salt wasn't neurotic? A grin tugged at his lips, maybe meeting up with Sasuke wasn't all that bad.

The pale skinned, white haired teen chugging on a water bottle was easily enough identified. Sugiestu Hōzuki. Jiraiya turned his gaze onto the hulking figure that was trying desperately to hide behind his companions. The boy was taller than he was, his broad shoulders hunched over, orange hair falling forward to hide his eyes. His posture screamed of insecurity and anxiety to be left alone. The boy had to have something; there was no way that power hungry Sasuke would have let him follow him otherwise. Too many questions and not enough answers, not a situation that he liked.

Jiraiya stared at each one, letting the severity of this meeting press down upon them. "Before we go any further I need to know that you three won't be half-assing anything. If you're not serious about joining the USN, about fighting in the war, about following orders then this ends here. I will kill you." Jiraiya wasn't about to let these snot nosed brats ruin all that they've worked for. He would let the Uzumaki girl live, if only to give Naruto a chance at having family.

"Whatever Sas-"

"That isn't going to work." Jiraiya said coldly. Not another girl in _love_ with the Uchiha brat. "I don't care what you think you **feel** for the Uchiha. I don't care what you think you **owe** him and I don't care what you think you know about the Uchiha. If you think that boy will sarcrifice his goals for you, if you think he'll love you, if you think he cares about you then you're in for a big surprise. I'm asking **you** if you're ready to commit to our cause. Sasuke should have nothing to do with your decision."

"It'd be pretty stupid to make a decision without knowing all the facts right?" Suigetsu, after settling comfortably at the table, sent a cocky smirk at the older man.

Smart kid, "How much do you know?"

"Not enough to make an informed decision."

And a smartass, Jiraiya grinned. "The jinchurriki are being hunted down for their power. That power is going to be used to resurrect the Ten-tails, which once sealed into Madara Uchiha, will give him the power to put the entire world under a genjutsu. Complete control. No free will. We'll all be puppets for the amusement of Madara. His organization will be spared from the genjutsu of course."

"Sounds too kinky for my tastes."

Jiraiya had to admit that he liked the Mist Nin. "Exactly why the hidden villages formed the United Shinobi Nations, we all need to be on the same page so we can win this war." The Hōzuki clan was well known for their unique body structure. Being able to turn their bodies into liquid form was an advantage not many had. Jiraiya had heard of the Hōzuki brothers. Trained by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and whose own brother was a member; understandable why Sasuke would have the Mist Nin on his team.

Jiraiya glanced at the two still standing. Jūgo had finally lifted his head to look at Jiraiya with wide eyes. Eyes that looked too gentle to be of use to Sasuke. The curiousity was killing him, what was it that he could do? Karin was looking at him, but not _at_ him. What was she looking for? Then it hit him. He let a tiny speck of his chakra out and saw the Uzumaki squint. Jiraiya let it die down slowly, making it seem like a natural power surge, and let the silence drag on.

So Sasuke had gotten a hold of a Sensor, one that could _see_ chakra. He had only heard of these types of sensors, with the Kagura Shingan abilty. He wondered just how good she was, and if she had any other tricks up her sleeve.

"Maybe it's a good thing...to have our free will taken away. Decisions made for us, our…_behaviors_ controlled."

"Don't be an idiot Jūgo, you really think that once they find out about you that they'd let you live?" Karin said very matter of factly, sliding into a chair.

Jūgo glanced at Sasuke, who was glaring at him for even thinking that his traitorous family had a point. Face flushing Jūgo timidly sat in the chair next to Sasuke, "I was just saying."

Jiraiya couldn't take it, "Just what exactly are you capable of boy?"

Jūgo looked up, "I, uh, I sometimes, uh, go-"

"He's the source of Orochimaru's Curse Seal. Jūgo has the tendency to fall into berserker rages." Sasuek interrupted.

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead. "Jūgo, do you really think that having your free will taken away is a good idea? You will no longer be able to do all the things that make you happy. True you won't feel angry, but you won't feel anything else. Not happiness, hope, love, laughter, anything and everything you know will be gone. You will not think. You will be used to become one of two things, a killing machine or a corpse. Is that really the way you wanna go?"

"No, but, Sasuke is the only one that can make my rage go away." The icy killer intent of the Uchiha was that potent.

"Jūgo this is something that you have to decide, regardless of what Sasuke wants. You can't depend on him to solve your problems."

Jūgo's innocent expression was starting to darken. He could feel the overwhelming rage start to build. He could feel his body start to pull in energy. "You're starting to annoy me. I should kill you; I haven't killed anyone in a while. Last one was a woman, so this time it has to be a man. Kill, kill, kill. Time to kill you." He sang as dark marks started appearing on his face.

Jiraiya didn't have time for this. He was glad that it took very little to rile the boy up; he needed to see the origin of the curse seal first hand. He signaled Sasuke to stand down. Jiraiya could feel that the boy was pulling in natural energy, which only meant one thing. He was a natural born Sage. No wonder he went into rages. All that energy pulled in without training built up and caused a chemical inbalance in the mind. He bit his thumb in a lazy matter, unconcerned that Jūgo was starting to grow scales. Slapping his hand on the table, smoke filled his vision.

"Jiraiya-chan!"

"Been a while since you called us out…what did you do this time?"

Jiraiya ignored the married frog couple. He simply pointed in Jūgos direction. The reaction was instant to his immense surprise.

"Oh! I didn't know that they were still alive! The poor dear, it must be horrible for him channeling all that energy."

"Shima, less talking more acting."

The frog couple slipped into Sage mode, their eyes taking on a golden hue. Together they jumped in front of the enraged teen and slapped him with their tongues, the mucus sticking to his face. They absorbed the energy the boy was channeling, draining him until the marks disappeared and Jūgo was left standing staring at them with astonished eyes.

"Ewww that's so gross." Karin broke the silence as she peeked from under the table.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked unable to conceal his interest.

"May I present to you Shima and Fukasaku, the Two Great Sage Toads. I'll let them explain everything." Jiraiya sat back and did what he did best, listen. It wasn't everyday that the the old frogs were surpised like that.

Shima was a small frog, her skin a pale green with vivid purple markings. Her husband Fuksaku's skin was a darker green and had a white Mohawk. They both had capes covering their bodies. Their eyes lost the Sage mode tint and went back to their normal silt verison. They jumped onto the table, surveying the room's occupants before settling their gaze on Jūgo.

"Why hasn't your clan trained you in Senjutsu?"

"My clan doesn't know what that is. We just- we were cursed with it…do you know who we are? Do you, can you help me?" Jūgo felt hope sear his body.

"Of course we know your clan." Fuksaku turned to look at Jiraiya, "Why didn't you tell us that you met a natural Sage? I should beat some sense into you."

"I just found out myself! Shima help me out here."

"Hush Jiraiya-chan not now." Shima waved him off, hopping to the edge of the table to look at Jūgo closer. "I haven't seen a Ryū clan member in years."

"Three hundred years to be precise." Fuksaku hopped next to his wife, "Rumors were that your clan was killed in the first clan purge."

"Clan purge?" Jūgo felt faint, his head dizzy with information.

"Before there were any hidden villages clans ran rampant throughout the lands."

"The Warring State Period."

Fuksaku nodded to Sugietsu, "Clans would go to war against each other to gain more territory. The Ryū clan was infamous for their poweress and large territory. This made them the target for many clans to attack. Many of the shinobi began dropping the Ryū surname, to try to help their clan survive. Back then it didn't matter if you were civilian or shinobi, young or old, what mattered was your clan and death. They were eventually closed in by all sides and thought to have been wiped out. I guess that crazy bastard managed to hide away the civilains and a few shinobi. All those years living in hiding, no wonder you don't know your clans techniques."

"I knew that Tatsuo was too smart for his own good." Shima cried out, her webbed hands clapping.

"Tatsuo?"

"Tatsuo Ryū. At the time he was the Ryū clan leader, and a crazy genius. The toads knew his skill with Senjutsu, the snake crew never missing a chance to rub it in our faces."

"Snakes?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat.

Fuksaku looked at Shima and sighed. "Gather round and don't interrupt." Once all six took their seats they stared at the two frogs with keen interest. "The Ryū clan was a great powerful clan born with the ability to channel natural energy. Born Sages, but if not trained how to deal with it the natural energy will build up and cause chemical inbalances. These chemical inbalances cause severe rages, black-outs and heightened aggressiveness. The Ryū clans created the Ryūchi Caves were they formed their techniques, and formed a contract with the Ryūchi Cave Snakes. The Warring States Period decimated and wiped out numerous clans, and the Ryū were one of them. Many clans sought to destroy them, they were too powerful, and so they were killed."

"Tatsuo Ryū, leader of the Ryū clan and genius. He was the most gifted of the clan that we had ever met. The snakes were causing up such a ruckus about him that we decided to meet him, and for once those snakes were right." Shima smiled as she remembered. "Such a brave soul and so young, he died at eighteen." Hearing Karin's gasp Shima smiled sadly, "In those times everyones life expectancy was thirty, I'm surprised he lived so long being the clan head and all. I'm so glad that he saved his clan before his death."

"What was he like?" Jūgo asked his throat tight with emotion.

"Tatsuo was…gentle, eccentric and serious. The Ryū's were always able to communicate with animals, a bonus of their clan ability; so they always had an appreciation for all living things. Tatsuo saw life in everything, but he was a realist. He knew that the majority of the warring clans didn't see life as he did, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the other clans set their eyes on them. I don't know how he managed to protect his clan, but I do know that the majority of the Ryū clan died. Time passed and the clan was forgotten. I guess his clan feared being hunted down so they hid themselves in the wild. Years passed and the First Hokage founded Konoha and the rest is history."

Fuksaku shook his head. "Does your clan still have the snake contract?"

Jūgo shook his head, his heart heavy with the knowledge of how his clan fell.

Sasuke bit his thumb and summoned a snake. The snake raised its scaly head and hissed at the Sharingan user.

"What do you want?"

"Turn around snake." Fuksaku snapped at the rattlesnake.

"Toads," the sneer practically visible on its fanged mouth, "what do you want with me?"

"What happened to the Ryūchi Cave contract?"

The snake looked surprised. "No one has spoken of the Caves in a long time toad. Only the great three speak of it now."

"What happened? Did the Ryū clan store the contract somewhere?"

"That's need to know information toad, and you don't need to know."

"You arrognant little snake, there's a Ryū in this room!"

The snake narrowed its silted eyes and looked around the room, its forked tongue tasting the air. Shock widened its eyes and it slid in front of Jūgo, "It's true. Orochimaru-sama assured us that your clan was no more."

Jiraiya sighed, "Orochimaru isn't exactly the picture of honesty."

"The contract was given to Orochimaru to keep, but the Great White Snake Sage will know what to do. She will be must pleased to know that you're alive."

Fuksaku jumped down atop of the snake, "Tell Toshiko-sama that we will be telling Ōjiji-sama about this! I can't believe that you fools would allow this happen! And to the clan that treated you so highly! For shame!"

The snake hissed and tried slipping out of Fuksaku's grasp, "Stop it you smelly old wart! I'm going to tell Bāchan-sama!"

Jiraiya pulled the two apart, "Shima please come control your husband. Sasuke get your snake under control." After the two summons had settled down Jiraiya looked at Jūgo before looking back to the Mohawk styled frog. "Are you going to take him back to Ōjiji-sama?"

"Hey! This human is from the Ryū clan, he needs to go to the Ryūchi Caves to be taught by the White Snake Sage!" Hissing dangerously the snake raised its serpentine body, its tail rattling, "Honestly learning Senjutsu from toads."

"He's better off going to the Toads. Your crew didn't go out looking for the survivors, and you had a bindng contract with them! The snake contract has been given away and who knows where it is. This is not a matter of pride snake-san, this is a matter of life and death. This boy doesn't know how to control his ability to absorb natrual energy and you know how dangerous that is. He needs to learn and Ōjiji-sama will teach him."

The snake stared at the white haired Sannin, its eyes cold and calcultaing. "Bāchan-sama will not be pleased to hear this, but you have a point Ero-sennin." Ignoring Jiraiya's embarrassed outburst the snake turned to look at Jūgo. "I am happy to see that your clan has survived, though sorry that it's fallen into such a state. The White Snake Sage will know what to do, but it is how the toads say; you need to learn Senjutsu. The Sage will get into contact with Mount Myōboku." Puffing out of existence the room went quiet with the snakes' disapperace.

Mifune, forgotten in the background, cleared his throat. That was enough excitement for one day. "Well the hour grows late, we'll pick up tomorrow."

Nobody argued. They all shuffled out the meeting hall and into their rooms, each with a heavy mind.

xXx

"Where is your clan?"

Jūgo looked at Jiraiya and shrugged. He was going with the Toads to learn how to control his power. This was what he had been dreaming of for years, the reason why he went to Orochimaru in the first place. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that the Sannin had locked him up and used him for his own goals. "My family tends to move around a lot, but we always go back to the Land of Swamps."

Suigetsu, who had been falling asleep since they stepped into the room, gave him a hooded look of surprise. "The Land of Swamps? God no wonder nobody knows that your family exists. No one goes to the Land of Swamps."

Jūgo's cheeks flared with embarrassment, "That's why we go. It's safer for us and for everyone."

"If we can get your clan trained, restored back to its former glory they would be an assest to the war." Jiraiya spoke as he stared at Jūgo's muscular frame. "I'll send Shima to the Swamps, she'll handle them. Fuksaku will take you back to Mount Myōboku to train. They'll update us on your progress."

Jūgo smiled widely, his face glowing with happiness, "Thank you!"

Jiraiya fought off a cringe; he wasn't used to so much happy. "Yeah whatever kid, just go. And remember be respectful!" Looking at the two frogs, summoned that morning, he gave them a nod and within seconds all three were gone from the Land of Iron. "So you two," looking at Suigetsu and Karin, "have you come to a decision?"

"Long live the USN." Suigetsu leaned back and smiled, displaying his shark like teeth.

"Sign me up." Karin said trying to sound confidant. Last night the Sannins speech was running through her mind. She knew that Sasuke didn't love her, couldn't and wouldn't love her. The Sasuke that she had fallen for was gone, his warm chakra freezing with his time at Sound. She glanced and took in the Uchiha's profile. There was no denying that Sasuke was handsome. Skin pale as the moon, hair black as night, eyes a brown so deep that they almost seemed black. He was a work of art, but he was so cold. He rarely spoke, and when he did it was never a kind word. His mind was consumed with thoughts of revenge, he never rested. When he did sleep, after days awake, his sleep was never easy. He had nightamres, but Team Hawk knew that that was a secret that they had to keep. None of them wanted to tell Sasuke that he cried out in his sleep, afraid that if they mentioned this he would slaughter them.

Maybe it was time for her to actually be a friend to Sasuke, even though she knew that he would sneer at her attempts. But it was better than what she was doing before, there was only so much rejection that a girl could take after all.

"Great, let's move out." Jiraiya stood, feeling as if maybe, just maybe, they had a really good shot at winning the war.

**Mizutason: paddy village**

'**nut up or shut up' is taken from one of THE greatest movies ever: Zombieland. Woody Harrelson brought the character Tallahassee to life. **


	14. Urahara Shop

**Urahara Shop**

**Authors Note: You already know the disclaimer. I wrote this up as a filler before we get more into it. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but it at least transitions them to our strawberry human. Enjoy!**

Kakashi came to without the slightest indication that he was awake. For a moment he panicked, the small rise of his chest smothered instantly by years of practice. Once he remembered that he was in Soul Society he groaned. The irony was not lost on him. Rolling onto his side Kakashi opened his eye. He could see Darui sprawled on his futon, mouth open and snoring. Lovely sight to awaken to, getting up Kakashi stretched while he walked to the bathroom.

He had seen many things in his lifespan. The Hatake supposed he should be grateful that he was able to see anything at all, considering that mission had robbed him of an eye. Yet, he found it difficult to be grateful at all with so many of his loved ones dead. It was a challenge just to get up in the morning and breathe, knowing that others who deserved to couldn't anymore. How could they, who ought to be alive and laughing, be dead while he, apathetic towards life, was still standing.

The curse of being a genius.

They had been in Soul Society for months and even he saw the difference; he felt stronger, was faster. As he finished brushing his teeth Kakashi looked at his reflection. It was rare for him to be without his mask, the similarity to his father being painful for him. Shocking white hair, smooth skin that was yet to start wrinkling, hooded mismatched eyes, pouty lips-which he had inherited from his mother. The only thing that stopped the painful memories was the scar running down his face. Obito's scar was a reminder of why he was fighting so hard just to get up in the morning. Obito had sacrificed himself so that Rin would be safe; Obito gave him his eye so that Kakashi would be strong. How could he defame his beloved friend by not surviving? He walked out the bathroom and passed the Kumo as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Samui…you do look lovely." Darui mumbled as his leg twitched.

Kakashi stared at the dark Kumo before kicking him swiftly in the gut. The resulting grunt of pain was enough to make Kakashi grin for a moment. Pulling on his mask Kakashi walked away, ignoring the insults that his comrade was throwing at him. "Be grateful I woke you up at all."

Darui grumbled his way into the bathroom, grumbled as he dressed, and grumbled still as they went to the training fields. Once they were close enough to see the field he shut up, eyes alert.

Kuchiki-Taicho stood tall, his nobility evident in the way he held himself. Kakashi noticed that today there was a different air about the Captain.

"Follow me." Kuchiki-Taicho commanded before flashing out of their sights.

The two shinobi didn't waste time, shunpoing after their Captain. They realized that they were heading to the Twelfth Division; Kakashi spared a glance to the quiet Captain. What business did his Captain have there? Everyone knew that the Twelfth Captain was an odd one, not to be trifled with.

Coming to a stop outside the gates the three walked in and were met by the other Divisions. Kakashi looked to Naruto who gave him a thumbs up. Sakura was standing with her assigned Captain, a serious faced Ino at her side. Gaara stood next to the Eighth Captain, his stoic face not revealing the confusion that he was sure to be feeling. All the shinobi in one place, all the Captains in one place, yet the Vice-Captains were still in the barracks. That could only mean one thing, Kakashi thought as he looked to where the Kurotsuchi-Taicho stood, this was their next step in training.

"We're one short Sou-Taicho." Kurotsuchi-Taicho drawled out, a look of annoyance flashing across his face.

Kakashi glanced around and noted that Neji and Shikamaru were not here.

"They are close." The Sou-Taicho said calmly, his eyes remaining close.

When the three finally walked within the grounds, Kakashi watched as the painted Captain pulled out a thin microphone.

"Now that we are all here," a vicious glare thrown at the Kenpachi-Taicho, "We can finally move onto the purpose of this gathering." Pulling out a small black device Kurotsuchi placed it on the ground and stepped back. A flickering of light and soon a digital screen was before them. "Taking into consideration of the circumstances that we find ourselves in, Yamamoto-Sou-Taicho has deemed it wise to enlighten you of this next step in training." Handing the microphone over Kurotsuchi-Taicho stepped back and watched the screen, which was black at the moment.

"War." The Sou-Taicho didn't say anything else until that one word crept into everyone's mind. "Both of our worlds are at the brink of war. We find ourselves in the position of gaining new allies, allies that we have instructed in our ways. We have taught you, and have given a pledge of honor to aid you when the time for battle is upon you. In return we ask that the same honor be accorded to us."

Kakashi wasn't surprised. In order to gain, one had to give.

"We would have this oath taken before we go any further."

Gaara stepped forward, with all the authority of his title. "As representative to the ruling powers of my land, I give you our oath to answer your call when it comes."

Kakashi watched the interaction with numbness, his mind storing the information. Soon the hologram of the screen changed and a grungy looking man with a low set hat appeared. He noticed how many of the Shinigami reacted to the appearance of this man. Kakashi decided that maybe it would be worth it if he actually paid attention this time. His lone eye sharpened in focus even as his stance remained hunched and relaxed.

"Hello, hello! I see many new faces among the familiar," a goofy grin, "for those who don't know me let me introduce myself." A fan was suddenly unfurled and held up against his cheek, "My name is Urahara Kisuke, a lowly-but handsome candy store owner." A wink was given to them.

"Can you speed this up you fool?" Kurotsuchi-Taicho snapped, looking at the screen with great annoyance.

"Mayuri-chan don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking?" Kisuke grinned at the look that Kurotsuchi-Taicho was giving him before turning back his attention to the shinobi. "Now you're all probably wondering, what does this attractive man wants with us? The Sou-Taicho believes that you've learned all that you can from them during the time that you've been there. What does this mean you may ask? It means that you will be leaving Soul Society, you will not be returning so if you need some time to say goodbye you should do it tonight. Now I know what you might be thinking, what are we to do? Simple, you all will be coming here, to the human world for further training. Once I am convinced that your training is complete then, and only then, will I be sending you back to your home world." Kisuke gave them a wide smile, his head titled to the side, "See you soon!"

Kakashi's mind whirled, the new information filling his head. He lazily glanced at Shikamaru and gave him a look. This look was given to the Kazekage, a meeting needed to be held before they left Soul Society.

"Urahara will be activating the gate at midnight," Kurotsuchi-Taicho looked at everyone in the courtyard, "do not be late. If you're late then I'll take that as a sign that you've volunteered to donate your body to science."

Kakashi and the rest left to their respective division to pack. It struck him that he was going to miss Soul Society, but just thinking about home got rid of those thoughts. Darui and he spent the time packing in silence, their backs to each other. Once they were done they jumped out the window and flash stepped to where they could feel Gaara's reiatsu.

It didn't take long before all the shinobi were gathered in an empty training field.

"Any thoughts?" Gaara said.

"He said human world, does that mean that we live in an entirely separate world?" Sakura asked.

"You mean like a different dimension?" Neji looked to her with a frown.

"It's possible." Shikamaru answered. He pulled out a cigarette, the flame of the lighter creating shadows on his face. "We're not exactly 'normal'. In our world using chakra and bijuu's are nothing extraordinary, and then suddenly we're passing through doorways of light and into a world of Death Gods. They've never heard of our kind, and then there's this 'human' world. I'm guessing that the humans there don't even know how to access chakra, if there even is any."

"Why would they send us to train there?" Kiba asked from atop Akamaru.

"That Urahara guy isn't human." Kakashi decided to add his two cents into the discussion. "Once he came through the screen each and every single Captain reacted to him. They know him. He must be a Shinigami. The question is why is he in the human world, and why wasn't he called Captain?"

"Banishment?" Neji guessed.

"Only thing that fits but why would he be banished?" Kakashi slothfully asked.

"These Shinigami don't give off the feeling of mercifulness. If the guy was a traitor they would have killed him, especially if he was someone of power."

"Unless he got away in time and they banished him in retaliation. He said that he would send us home, meaning he has enough power to open a gate. He's Shinigami, he's not human. What other way to punish one of their own then by denying them reentrance? They can open gates, what's to say that they can't block them?" Ao said.

Shikamaru took along drag, exhaling the smoke, "They have fourteen laws and each law is punishable to death, exile, and imprisonment. It'll be hard to find out exactly what he did, but either way he ran, and that's why he's locked out of Soul Society."

"Why am in not surprised that you know their laws?" Ino laughed.

"Knowledge is power." Shikamaru said as he took another drag of the cigarette.

"Either way the only reason why Soul Society would work with an exile is because they need him." Kurotsuchi waved a hand to clear the smoke. "But if that guy's smart, and I get the feeling that he is, he's not helping without getting anything in return."

"What could an exile want?" Akatsuchi asked.

"That's easy," Naruto looked at them, "a way back home."

"Going by that logic, we'll be fine in the training aspect but a man who has something to lose is dangerous." Temari said as she leaned on her fan.

"You're forgetting that he has the power to send us home. If we fuck up, piss him off, or anything he won't open the gate for us." Kankuro said.

"Shit you're right." Tenten said.

"In any case we need to be on high alert the entire time we're there. No one is to stay alone. I don't care if your Jōnin, Chunin, Mist, Kumo, Leaf or Iwa no one stays alone. Get into pairs, rotate partners and be on your best behavior. We don't know what this man is capable of, we don't know if he's alone or has allies. We are going in blind, so keep vigilant." Gaara said, his tone signaling the end of the meeting. "Get back and say your goodbyes, report back at the Twelfth five to midnight.

As one they all shunpoed away from the training field.

Kakashi stopped just inside the Sixth Division, Darui by his side. As they stepped into the barracks steel like arms pushed them back out again.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Renji turned them around and rested his arms around their shoulders. "And don't tell me to pack because I've seen your room and you've packed already."

"What the hell were you doing in our rooms?" Darui asked.

"Just wondering where you two were. Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Late?" Kakashi asked, not really caring where they were going to be late for.

"You'll see." Renji cackled as he shunpoed them right in front of a darkened bar.

Once inside Kakashi saw that they were inside a bar/strip club. All he could hear were whoops of joy and the heavy bass of music. He was slightly impressed. Kakashi and Darui sat and sake was immediately presented to them. Theirs was the only table without strippers.

"Akon thanks for setting this up." Renji nearly shouted as he sat down next to Kakashi.

Akon shrugged as he lit up a cigarette, "No problem, I've been wanting a chance to book the place for a while."

"How'd you do it? I heard that Sin is expensive to book."

Akon blew out smoke, taking a sip from his cup, "Kurotsuchi-Taicho owed me a favor."

Kakashi turned to look at the horned man. What had he done to make the mad scientist owe him?

Renji laughed nervously, before the sound of heels reached them through the music. "And here comes the girls!"

Kakashi soon was lost to blurs of skin before they left to for the Twelfth division. Kurotsuchi-Taicho looked at them with an upturned nose, the stench of sake and cigarette heavy in their clothes, as he readied the gate. A flash of white and the company of twenty-five were walking through and entering an open space desert environment. The gate shut behind them and a voice caught their attention from the left.

The man, Urahara Kisuke, was standing with his head leaned back as he looked at them his eyes in shadows. A black cat was perched on his shoulder, and a tall muscular man with glasses at his side stared at them. "Welcome to the human world."

X

Kakashi stared down at the little girl in front of him and wondered if this was a joke. Weeks had passed since they arrived to Kisuke's basement, and it was only until now that the eccentric man had given the green light on sparring partners. The small girl radiated no power, her blue eyes meeting his shyly and her cheeks a soft pink. Was he really supposed to fight this little girl?

"Ready?" Kisuke said with a grin, "Fight!"

Kakashi felt a punishing kick at his ribs before he was airborne. He twisted his body and landed on his feet and stared at the little with hard eyes. The shy girl was nowhere to be found, her blue eyes blank a new person taking her place. She disappeared and reappeared before him impossibly fast and he barely had time to dodge her small fist. They fought for minutes, in which the masked shinobi was forced to dodge the little girl's attacks. They were reaching half an hour before the Hatake finally managed to land a blow on the girl. He watched, with satisfaction, as her small body hit the ground hard.

"Good job, Kakashi-kun." Kisuke said as he wrote something down. "Next!"

Kakashi walked off and stood where the rest of the shinobi was sprawled. The Shinigami was pitting them against the girl and his assistant to determine their strength. So far they had been going up against Tessai before he put Ururu in against him.

It was strange being here. He felt no reishi in the air, and he was forced to wear a thin black bracelet for safety. Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by Naruto's loud scream. Ururu had the blonde in a chokehold. He looked away when another loud yell echoed throughout the training room this time from above. He looked up and saw a figure dressed in white jumping down from the entrance to land quietly in the room.

The newcomer had neon blue hair, a bone mask covering half his jaw and more interestingly a hole in his stomach. Kakashi wondered when things were going to start making sense again.

"Oi bastard I'm getting real tired of being cooped up." His voice was harsh and filled with aggression. His eyes, the same exact shade as his brightly colored haired, looked at them with interest. "Who the fuck are they?"

"Trainees."

"You didn't say shit about trainees' fucker." The strange man said in a dangerous tone.

Kakashi felt a cold pricking go up his spine. This man was dangerous in a way that made him feel that he was in the presence of a wild animal.

"Grimmjow calm down, you're scaring them." Kisuke said with a smile, "They're allies…not from Soul Society."

Grimmjow, glared at Kisuke before settling his sharp gaze on them, "Will they be a problem?"

Kakashi felt a wild killer intent wash over him and narrowed his gaze. What the hell was going on?

"No…in fact I believe that they will be an ace in our sleeve when the time comes."

Grimmjow stared at them, those intense blue eyes connect with his, and in that second Kakashi felt his body tense with the need to defend himself. Just as fast that gaze left and the killer intent was gone in an instant, "I'm bored."

"Ahh well then how about you join me in training them." Kisuke asked as he pulled out his fan.

Kakashi knew that the two men were having a conversation within their conversation. It was disconcerting to say the least, but being a shinobi had him feeling passive about it. They were weapons to be used to kill their enemies; he was used to being talked about as if he weren't in the room. He watched as Grimmjow smiled slowly, the smile all teeth and danger, and knew that he was on another level than Tessai and Ururu.

"Okay," he answered as he turned to us, "I always wanted to be called sensei. Now the names Grimmjow and I'm going to teach you how to endure a beating of a lifetime."

Grimmjow flash stepped in front Sai, "Come on pretty boy."

Sai followed the blue haired man, for once not saying some inappropriate comment about his sex, and stopped when Grimmjow had them a good distance away from the rest of them. Kakashi watched and before he knew it Sai was sailing through the air and sloppily landing on his feet, his stoic face now twisted in pain.

"Not bad," the blue man said as he covered the distance within a blink of an eye, "but not good enough." He slammed his knee into Sai's gut and just like that the teenager was out like a light. "You guys are pathetic, but since I'm such a nice guy I'll help you not suck so much. I won't have any allies of mine this weak."

And that's how Grimmjow began his training from hell. No one was spared from his brutal sessions. Kakashi had been thrown into Kisuke's healing springs one too many times throughout the grueling weeks. The beatings he could handle, barely, but it was the trash talking that had many a shinobi snapping. Grimmjow had a way of knowing just what to say, how to say and when to say to make his opponent lose control. The man was a beast, he was ridiculously powerful, and his sword that was always tucked in by his hips never was unsheathed. It was days later after another humiliating defeat that Grimmjow finally told them what he was.

"Arancar?" Sakura asked.

Grimmjow gave her a smirk, "Yeah I'm a hollow that has Shinigami powers. I'm better, stronger and faster than they are."

At that Kisuke coughed and fanned himself.

"Well maybe a captain level Shinigami might be worth my time, but you all are bugs compared to me."

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Grimmjow, he found, was confident in himself so much that the arrogance wafting off him was enough to demoralize the more…sensitive of the group. The Hatake supposed that it was good training. The Arancar was thickening their skin to insults, making it that they wouldn't lose their cool in battle. It was just so exhausting dealing with the man. Kakashi had felt his cool temperament break during their practice sessions, which was surprising enough considering he didn't let anything get to him.

"Isn't that against Soul Societies laws?" Shikamaru asked in that languid manner that he had.

"Fuck Soul Society." Grimmjow growled.

Kakashi sighed quietly. This was one of Grimmjow more frequently used curses.

"Not quite Shikamaru-kun. The law states that it is treason for Shinigami to attempt to gain hollow-like powers, but yes it is still viewed unkindly for a hollow to have Shinigami powers."

"Is that why Grimmjow-sensei has a bracelet like us? Is he hiding from Soul Society?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I ain't a pussy; I don't hide from no one." Grimmjow said as he crossed his arms. "I'm strategically bidding my time before I strike."

Kakashi was getting bored of this already. He hoped that they wouldn't train today. He wasn't in the mood to have his dignity handed to him again by the Arancar. He let the conversation that was still going become background music for a time but was brought back from Kisuke saying something about a field trip.

"Tessai will be giving you a tour of the human world, a little treat and respite from training." The hat wearing Shinigami smiled as he flash stepped to the entrance of the basement, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Can't have you bitches getting all depressed and burned out on me, but when you get back be prepared." Grimmjow nearly cackled to them as he followed the eccentric Shinigami.

Kakashi followed his friends out of the vast basement and into Kisuke's dusty shop. Ururu looked at him and gave him a shy smile. Ever since that day where he had landed a blow on her, the little girl seemed to follow him around. Jinta, the red headed brat that usually ditched his chores, had loudly told him that the girl had a crush on him. He waved to the girl, ignoring Jinta's snickers that could be heard from the front of the store and went to change.

Apparently this world didn't dress like them. They needed to blend in, and any shinobi worth their salt knew how to blend in. Kakashi went to the storage room, where their 'human' clothes were stored and changed. His Jōnin outfit was changed for blue jeans and a black shirt, an eye patch replacing his head band, and a surgical mask taking its place on his face. His open toed sandals were swapped by socks and sneakers. In all honestly Kakashi liked these clothes. They were more comfortable than the tight fitting shinobi wear. He could hide so many weapons in the loose clothing.

Soon the group was ready to set out and they were walking through the streets of Karakura. He still couldn't believe how this world looked. They had buildings reaching higher than the Hokage tower, made of steel and glass. The ground was majority made of concrete instead of earth, and the air smelled of fumes they closer they got to the city. There were street lights and auto mobiles that were manned by men and women. Buses, these great fat machines filled with people, littered the streets and trains passed them with a speed and force that had him wary. These humans were impossibly advanced. They were at a crosswalk, Tessai had kept up a monologue of what everything was the first time they had a field trip, waiting for the light to turn green when a loud noise from above grabbed the Hatake's attention.

An aero plane, that's what Tessai had called the beast of a machine. A mode of transportation that could cross large distances within hours, Kakashi wondered if they could ever have one of those in the hidden villages. It would make travel on missions faster, but he supposed that that would compromise stealth. A ringing noise sounded behind him.

He knew that that was a cell phone. Now that was an invention that the shinobi world needed. Instant communication no matter the distance; Tessai had explained that each person had a specialized number that another person could call to speak to. No other person could access that line, there were passcodes to lock the phone from a person trying to snoop, they only way someone other than the owner to gain access was through the telecommunication company or the government. Kakashi was astonished and suddenly felt extremely ignorant in a way that he had never felt since he was a small child.

The group went to the park, saw a movie and ate from a franchise called McDonald's. It was dark by the time they returned to the Urahara shop. After changing back into their shinobi wear they went down into the still brightly lit basement, and Kakashi wasted no time in getting into his custom made tent. Darkness surrounded him and as he lay on his sleeping bag he longed for home.

This world was fascinating but he missed the trees that made Konoha famous, he missed the year round heat, he missed the comfort of his own bed, and he missed being around a known environment. He was never truly relaxed since the first step he had taken in the gateway all those months ago. He hoped that their training would be completed soon, they had to go back before the enemy decided to attack.

Kakashi closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow would bring them closer to going home.

X

"We're moving on from defense training, beating the shit out of you guy's gets pathetic after a while. So today we'll be having a race, the first one to the finish line will be exempt from punishment." The smile on Grimmjow's face was cruel.

Kakashi and the rest of the shinobi lined up where there was a starting line and waited for Jinta, who held a flare gun, to give them the signal. As he waited for the signal Kakashi felt a trickle of unease as he saw Grimmjow's smirk, this would be no ordinary race. He looked straight ahead to the seemingly innocent basement, he wasn't a vain person but he knew that he was stronger than the majority of the shinobi here. If anyone was going to win, and get a free pass from whatever cruel and unusual punishment that Grimmjow had in mind, it was going to be him.

The sound of the gun going off spurned him into action. Kakashi lifted his head band up and had his Sharingan scooping out the arena. He flash stepped towards the other side, where he could see a flag marking the finish line, and veered to the right as a powerful red energy ball whizzed by him. His Sharingan had given him a seconds warning at the incoming attack, the heat of it making him wince. The Hatake didn't let that bother him; he had his eyes on the prize. He heard someone behind him yell, it sounded like Hinata, but he didn't look back to confirm. Everyone was looking out for themselves, using every ounce of power that they had to out race the other. The weeks in Grimmjow's care pounded the sense of self preservation, even Neji and Shikamaru announced that dealing with the Arancar was worse than dealing with Kenpachi. At least Kenpachi stopped at killing them, Grimmjow had no restraint. Every time they went up against him there was that feeling that he would kill them if they stopped being useful.

Torrents of explosives were launched at them, and try as he might he couldn't shake them. It was if the missiles were locked onto him and wouldn't stop until they hit him. Kakashi spotted another missile heading for him through smoke of other bombs getting their targets, and flash stepped towards it. Just when the missile was going to reach him, he moved out of the way and put on a burst of speed as the two missiles crashed into each other. The Sharingan user gaged the distance and noted that he was half way there Darui, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru being the only ones who were racing against him at this point. Kakashi ignored them, and jumped over a fast appearing Ururu who tried to kick him back. He twisted mid-air to avoid Jinta's metal bat, and flash stepped around the red head brat. Kakashi's Sharingan detected movement and he moved into the hit that Kisuke launched, powering his fist with lightning chakra to shock the Shinigami. Of course it didn't connect but that was fine, as long as Kakashi had his path unblocked. He heard Darui curse loudly followed by Kisuke's laughter. He was so close the finish line was right there, its flag waving almost seductively at him. He pushed himself harder and was sent reeling back by a leg of steel.

"Not so fast." Grimmjow said with a smile.

Kakashi skidded to a halt and glared at the Arancar, of course he would be the last obstacle of the race. He saw Neji run up, chakra gathered at his fingertips, but Grimmjow slammed his elbow into the Hyuuga's chest, flash stepping to Gaara whose sand wasn't fast enough to block a kick to the ribs and returning to him to stop his advancement.

"Come on at least make this a bit challenging." Grimmjow said as he went to attack.

Kakashi dodged, twisting and bending his body rapidly, and waited. Just a bit more….Grimmjow's fist came towards him and Kakashi latched onto it like a leech. He used his chakra as glue and pulled the wide-eyed Arancar to him.

"The fuck?"

The ground shook as another Kakashi, the original, burst through the ground and grabbed the flag triumphantly.

Grimmjow looked between the two Kakashi's and sniffed the air. "How did you do that?"

Kakashi felt the urge to smirk and laugh at Grimmjow's stunned expression, but he was Kakashi Hatake and he had better control than that. Instead he walked towards them, a kunai in his grasp, and plunged it into his chest. "It's a clone. It is a perfect replica of me, scent, voice, memory and power. It can even bleed if I feed it enough of my reiatsu."

Grimmjow stared at him intently before a wicked smile made its way on his lips, "Sneaky little ninja. You need to show me how to do that."

Kakashi nodded and walked off with the flag, ignoring the glares from his shinobi companions.

"Kakashi won, using his mind to outsmart the enemy instead of his strength. There is a time and place when to use those strengths, that's what you have to learn to recognize; when it's the right time to outthink your enemy, or when it's time to simply run them through. Since you sons of bitches lost all of you are going to be punished just like I promised. Kakashi you can leave and do whatever the fuck you want for the day."

Kakashi gave his team a cherry wave, Naruto giving him the bird, and flash stepped to the top of the stairs. Closing the door to the basement, he went to the storage room and changed into his casual clothes. He went to where Tessai was in the kitchen to get money, and was halfway out the door when the doorbell chimed. He looked up and wondered if he should say anything or continue on his way. He was sure that Tessai would deal with the customer, during his stay here he had never encountered one, and so he decided to pass the guy. That is that was the plan until the young teen opened his mouth.

"Who're you?"

Kakashi looked at the teenager, bright orange hair and a heavy scowl, "Kentaro, who are you?" Kakashi eyed the teenager, this was no normal human. The kid poured out waves of power, but what was a Shinigami doing in the human world? Another exile from Soul Society?

"Ichigo, where's Urahara?"

"Busy."

"I need to talk to him."

"Then you can wait."

"It's urgent."

"Is it life or death?"

"No-"

"Then you'll have no problem waiting for him." Kakashi cut him off with a lazy shrug. He could hear Tessai making his way from the kitchen, and moved to walk around the teenager who was glaring at him. A hand was reaching out to grab him. Kakashi saw it in slow motion and moved to avoid it smoothly. He heard the teenager sputter in anger.

"Wait just who are you? You're not human, are you from Soul Society?"

"Kurosaki-kun how can I help you?" Tessai said from the counter.

"Maybe.

"What kind of answer is that?" Ichigo said.

Kakashi shrugged and opened the door just to have it pulled shut by a fiery tempered teenager.

"I asked you a question, are you from Soul Society? Which division are you from?"

Kakashi regarded the teenager before him. He could see the lines of tension; the kid was ready to blow his cool. "Where else would I be from? I'm from the sixth division." Not entirely the truth, but he'd be damned before he spoke of Konoha to an outsider.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kurosaki-kun really I insist that you let him go." Tessai said as he walked towards him.

"I don't see how that pertains to you."

Ichigo glared, he could feel the hollow inside him trying to break loose. He shouldn't have come here. He should have stayed at the warehouse with Shinji and the rest of the Visords. "The war has everything to do with me. If there's been a change I need to know so that I can train."

"Urahara will let you know if anything comes up."

Kakashi had enough of answering questions and slipped by the teenager and out the door. Ichigo Kurosaki, he was a wild card. Kakashi wondered what had the teenager so high strung, he then decided that he didn't care.

He walked towards the park not knowing that the moody teenager that he left behind was going to be a major part of the upcoming war.


End file.
